The Stolen Queen
by 1Lampsnow
Summary: Lucy is kidnapped. The Prince of Telmar is thought to be murdered. Susan is falling in love. Kings are at war. Beliefs are questioned by the High King. Edmund is struggling to stand tall. It's a few years before the "The Horse and His Boy," during the Golden Age and Narnia is cast into chaos. With Aslan's help can the Pevensies prevail before they perish? All is not as it seems.
1. Broken Love

Lucy stared out the palace window quietly. It had been seven years since her coronation, and so much has changed. Edmund and Susan were scouting the borders. There were rumors that Telmarines were looting the nearby towns. Peter was spending all of his time with the Beavers and Mr. Tumnus, talking about a secret mission.

And yet, for Lucy almost nothing had changed. She was still being treated like the little girl who left England all those years ago. She had grown up, but no one had seemed to notice. Oh how she loved her siblings, but it was time for her to be allowed to got to battles and diplomatic missions. The only thing Peter allows her to do is participate in court. He claimed she adds a different perspective.

Lucy sighed as she slung a quiver of arrows over her shoulder and grabbed her dagger. It was time to practice.

"Lucy!" A shout rang down the corridor and Lucy muttered something unintelligible under her breath. "Lucy, there you are," Peter said strolling towards her. "What in Aslan's name are you doing?!"

"Oh, um hello Peter. I was just heading out for a walk in the gardens," Lucy mumbled.

"Going for a walk in the gardens armed I see. Lucy we talked about this. We have plenty of soldiers here. Really there is no point in you continuing in this silly nonsense."

"Silly nonsense," Lucy spat, now livid. "Peter you may be the High King and I respect that. But I am still a Queen of Narnia. I am no longer the child who stumbled through that wardrobe all those years ago. Can you not see that I am now the age you were when you became Peter the Magnificent?!"

"Lu," Peter said sadly. "Seven years ago I promised mum I would look out for you and I intend to do so." Instantly Peter regretted his words. Lucy looked like she had been slapped.

He shouldn't have brought up mum. Lucy was just a child when they left Spare Oom. She certainly remembered their mother, but her memories were growing fainter by the day. That must have terrified her.

"Is there something you wanted Your Majesty?" Lucy asked quietly, her voice shaking with pain.

Peter sighed. "Yes. Susan and Edmund have returned to Cair Paravel early so we will be dining in a hour." With that he walked away to greet the rest of his family.

They were yelling when Peter entered Ed's chambers. "What do you suspect we do? We cannot lock ourselves in a tower like they do in fairytales!" Susan was shouting.

"Oh don't be absurd!" Ed shot back. "A tower wouldn't do any good. All I am saying is that we should go to Archenland until we get to the bottom of things."

"What has got the two of you squabbling like school children?" Peter asked. He had previously hoped that they would currently be easier to deal with than the youngest Queen. His hopes were quickly dashed however.

"Peter..." Susan whispered looking at Ed. "We need to talk on a matter of great importance."

"Great. What is it now?"

Edmund looked at him, terror shining in his eyes. "It's the Telmarines. We are all in great danger."

* * *

The royals' dinner was a somber affair. All four of the Kings and Queens were lost in their own thoughts until Peter spoke. "Lu, I have thought about what you have said and I have changed my mind. I now grant you my permission to practice weaponry."

Lucy eyed him suspiciously, waiting to hear the catch, but Peter gave none. From the way Susan was glancing between Edmund and Peter it was clear that she had something to say, however.

"Lucy I was also wondering if you wanted to accompany me to Archenland for King Lou's birthday. It is bound to be a joyous affair."

Okay, Lucy was not stupid. Something was obviously going on. But before she could ask what, a blood curdling scream filled the air.

Lucy, shot up and grabbed her dagger concealed in the side of her dress. She appeared to be just as calm as her brothers and sister, who also had their weapons at their sides. Now that's odd. Though Peter and Edmund always had their swords with them, it was uncommon for Susan to have her bow nearby. They had been expecting this.

"Peter, what's happening?" Lucy asked quietly.

He stared at her with fear shining in his eyes. "I am sorry. I cannot explain now, but you need to go with Susan to Archenland immediately. Ed and I will stay here." There was another scream. "Please go now."

It was because of the look of despair on the High King's face that Lucy didn't have it in her to argue right then. Susan led her silently to the secret passage in the corner of the room. They turned a bookcase around and entered a dark tunnel. Peter closed the door behind them.

"Lucy," Susan started as they began to walk briskly. "We are not going to Archenland. We had to pretend that we were in case there were spies in our midst."

"Where are we really going then Susan?"

"I-" Susan choked. "I am taking you back to Spare Oom."

Lucy stopped walking. "No."

"Lu, don't you see? It's the only way to guarantee your safety. You should say hello to mum. Let her know that we are safe and in a few months return to us."

Tears streamed down Lucy's face, as she thought of a moment many years ago. Right before the battle with the White Witch, Peter tried to send the rest of the Pevensie's home. It was different this time though. This time she was to go alone. They didn't need or want her around.

"How will I know that things are better by then? You all may be dead. I might not even be able to find mum."

Susan said nothing. They stood there in silence. Then suddenly a voice came from behind them. "Well look what we got here boys." Then all went black.

* * *

Susan's eyes flickered open to darkness. "Lu?" Susan asked her head groggy. "What happened?" Silence echoed around her. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted back to sleep...

Susan shot up, now fully awake. She remembered. The argument and then the man's eerie voice! She felt the top of her forehead and her hand came away damp. How long had she been out? A day or two? Peter was not expecting her back until two days. She felt around her. She was still in the tunnel, but Lucy was not.

Cautiously, Susan stood up, her head spinning. She had to make it back to the tunnel's entrance. She had to get to Peter and Edmund to tell them that Lucy was gone.

Ever so slowly, the Queen meandered her way back to the castle. She ran her fingers along the tunnel's walls until she ran smack face into the door. Feeling around, she found the doors latch and opened it. The book shelf had been moved back into place. It took her several tries but finally she managed to push down the colossal object. Books scattered everywhere.

Susan climbed over them as she marched to the door. The palace looked perfect as servants scurried back and forth. Susan summoned one over to her. "I need you to run and tell High King Peter and King Edmund to meet me in Lucy's chambers at once. It is an emergency."

"Yes Your Majesty." The maid curtsied and ran off.

Susan turned to Lucy's chambers. She entered the room slowly and stared all about. All was just as Lucy had left it. Susan lay softly on the bed and sobbed herself to sleep.


	2. Mistakes Made

**~Hey guys! I hope you are having a great holiday season! This is my first fanfiction story so I would love any feedback. I really have no clue what I am doing. :) Anyways I hope to update at least once a week for now. Hope you enjoy!~**

"Susan...Su wake up!" Peter shouted. Susan shot up.

"Oh Peter," she choked as she sobbed more. Peter stroked her hair gently.

"Shh, it's okay Su. Whatever the great emergency is we will get through it. We always have before." Ed smiled at her over Peter's shoulder. "How did Lucy take the news? Oh how I wish I could have said a proper goodbye." This only made Susan cry more.

"Come on Susan what is it?" Susan looked up at Peter's kind eyes. It shattered her heart as she told him the story of the argument and the man. When she was finished, Peter turned to the window and stared out silently. She looked to Ed. Tears were glistening in his eyes. This must hurt him so much. He and Lu were the closest.

"It makes sense," Peter whispered his voice shaking. "We fought the Telmarines for a very short period of time. Then they all fell away at once. They knew their target all along."

"Peter," Ed broke in. "Our suspicions were confirmed. They have a man in Cair Paravel. How else could they have known about the tunnels?"

Peter's mind went back to the conversation of three days back.

* * *

"It's the Telmarines. We are all in great danger."

Peter stared at Susan unblinking. "What?"

Ed sighed and told their tale. "Su and I were in the village of Tawena. We were going back and forth, discreetly asking villagers if they had seen any Telmarines about. For a few days nothing turned up. Then, there was this one elderly woman. Her arm was broken. When we politely asked her what happened she said nothing. She would only cast her eyes to an old shed in the back."

Edmund paused. "When we went back there to investigate a man jumped out at Susan-"

"What?!" Peter shrieked. His gaze flew to his sister.

"Peter really. I am fine," Susan replied gently. Peter was quite protective over her and Lucy. If the sleeves of her dress weren't covering the minor wounds, Susan was certain the High King would personally declare war on every Telmarine in the region. "A couple or scars and bruises but nothing more. Thanks to Ed." Peter looked at her doubtfully. "Please let him continue. There is more to this story that you need to hear."

Peter clenched his fists and reluctantly nodded for Edmund to continue. "As I was saying," Edmund started, "a Telmarine attacked Susan and I defended her. After a brief scrimmage he fell to his knees." Peter smiled inwardly. As protective as Peter was, Edmund might just pass him.

"We had the soldiers tie him to a tree. About a half-hour passed when he finally gained consciousness. When I asked him what he was doing in Narnia he refused to answer. It was only when Susan threatened his life that his tongue began to wag." Peter raised his eyebrows at this. Susan was called Queen Susan the Gentle for a reason. He looked at her.

"Please Peter," she commented, rolling her eyes. "It was obvious I had no intention of following through with it."

Edmund shook his head. "That was not obvious to our Telmarine friend however. His eyes were about to fall out of his head, for our dear sister can be quite intimidating."

"Oh Edmund," Susan interjected, frustrated. "Stop with your tales of nonsense and get on with what the man said."

"Very well. Do you remember the Battle of the Green Falls, Peter?"

The High King nodded. How could he forget? It had been such a glorious victory against the giants and trolls. The hideous creatures had been attacking farmers who went out to their fields. It was Peter's duty to defend his people.

"Well, Prince Damien of Telmar was in the region at the time. Apparently he never returned home, and King Jerez blames his death on us."

"That's absurd!" Peter shouted angrily. "For one, the King has no proof that he is dead. Also we were not even informed that he had entered Narnia. We could have welcomed him at Cair Paravel if he had followed protocol."

"I agree," Edmund consented, nodding. "There is something quite fishy about this whole thing. It is almost as if the King was seeking an opportunity against Narnia."

"But that's beside the point Ed," Susan sighed. She glanced at her older brother. "Peter. King Jerez has taken a Lyroc vow."

The High King fell into the chair behind him. A Lyroc vow was a vow Telmarines took very rarely. When the correct ancient words were spoken, they swore they would take revenge on their enemies or die trying. In this paticular instance it meant a life for a life. The Telmarines were going to kill one of the Pevensies.

"So now what?" Peter questioned hopelessly.

"That is what we were arguing about. The only way the Lyroc vow goes away is by King Jerez's death. That would start a war against Telmar."

"What do you think Mr. Tumnus?" Susan asked. Peter had not previously noticed the fawn in the shadows of the room.

"Well Your Majesty," Mr. Tumnus began, "your brother was only partly correct. A Lyroc vow would go away at King Jerez's death it's true. However, there may be a different way. The ancient laws behind the Lyroc vow states that if there was no death the vow is invalid. If we can prove that Prince Damien is truly alive King Jerez could not go against us. He would be forced to abdicate his throne by his own court."

Peter closed his eyes and sighed. "Okay. That is where we will start for now. Send out some of our men to investigate into the prince's disappearance."

"Yes, but only the men we trust the most. We ought not to make a great ordeal out of this. The Telmarine we interrogated hinted that there may be a spy in our midst," Edmund added.

"Wonderful. This just keeps getting better and better," Peter whimpered.

"So who is going to tell Lucy?" Edmund asked. "I can. We were going to spar this evening."

"Oh, so you're the one," Peter realized. "Anyways at the first sign of trouble I am sending Lucy back to Spare Oom."

"What?!" Edmund cried. "Peter you cannot do that. We have always fought these struggles together. If it wasn't for Lucy none of us would be here right now."

"Edmund she is only a child," Peter responded sternly.

"Peter," Edmund pleaded. "This surely cannot be Aslan's will. We have not even asked Him for wisdom on this matter."

"I am the High King and you shall remember that, brother. I only want what is best for our sister. If something goes wrong Aslan will show up. He always does."

"So," Edmund replied coldly. "You will knowingly make a mistake and just wait for Aslan to clean it up." Edmund, more than anyone, understood that actions have consequences. He felt the sacrifice that Aslan's gave for his mistake all those years ago on the stone table. "Do you not know any better after all these years?"

Peter slammed his fists on the table. "You are out of line Edmund!"

Edmund stared at him. For a moment all was silent. Then, in barely a whisper Edmund said, "So are you." With that Ed marched out of his own chambers and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Peter's mind was drawn back to the present. _Oh Aslan. Please forgive me. I may have caused my sister's death by not turning to you. Please. Please. If she is still alive, look after her._

"Not all is lost yet, Peter." Edmund declared. "If the Lyroc vow was fulfilled the King would throw a great celebration. As our spies have not reported that he has yet done so, Lucy may still be alive and well. We must pray to Aslan on our next course of action."

Peter looked between his brother and sister. "Yes. We must."

* * *

Lucy woke up to shouting. Her head was hurting so much. She remembered the tunnel. A man had attacked Susan. When Lucy had lunged at him with her dagger the man had held up the elder queen's limp body. He had a dagger of his own at Susan's neck. Lucy didn't know if her sister was alive or dead, but he threatened to slit her throat if Lucy didn't drink a vial filled with a green liquid. What choice did she have? It must have drugged her, but at least she was still alive... for now.

"No way are we going to Jerez after what the Red Dwarves told us," someone was shouting. "We are not murderers."

"Perhaps not, but _we_ may be murdered if we do not carry out the deed," another argued back. "What do you propose we do?"

"Let us give her to Angus. He will know what to do."

"Angus? Why he is a slave trader. I suppose she looks strong enough for a good sale. If she knows what is good for her, she won't reveal her identity," the man paused thinking it over. "Very well. If Angus will cut us a share of the profit we will give the little queen to him. Should I wake her?"

"Nah. She will need all the sleep she can get. If she survives the Lyroc vow her life will be hard until the day she dies. Which, given the life span of slaves in Telmar, will be quite short." The voices faded away and Lucy was left alone with her thoughts.

_Oh Aslan. Please. Help me._


	3. A Chosen Future

**~Hey y'all! I just want to give a special thanks to FlightFeathers' review, which encouraged me to update sooner. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!~**

"Wake up your Majesty!" Lucy slowly flickered open her eyes. Standing above her was a man with piercing gray eyes. She recognized his voice as the one who suggested taking her to Angus. _Aslan. Help me not to feel hatred towards this man._

He raised her up by the binds of her wrists. Her knees wobbled, for her feet were still tied. "Now that's a good girl. I am going to unbind your feet now missy." Lucy braced herself. She was going to run. _I am not going down without a fight._

"Now don't get any ideas," he said sternly, reading her thoughts. "My friend Drake over there won't hesitate to hurt you." Lucy turned her head to the other side of the small room, where another man stood. He eyed Lucy coldly, then looked down at his wrist. A large jeweled dagger rested there. It was Lucy's. Anger boiled up inside the captured queen. _How dare he! How dare he hold my gift from Father Christmas._

"Please missy," the man continued, as he loosened the ropes around her ankles. "Try to understand. If I had known about the Lyroc vow Drake and I would never have listened to Jerez-"

"Shut it Dolphus!" His companion interjected. "Don't ye tell 'er nothin."

_Dolphus_ shrugged. Lucy went still at the mention of the Lyroc vow. She thought she had misheard the word last night. _And Jerez. Where have I heard that name before? _Her eyes widened at the realization_. King Jerez of Telmar! Why has he taken a Lyroc vow against me? I have no recollection of meeting the man._

"Now I am gonna lead you by this rope to the market. Come along willingly if you will, so your wrists won't be burned." His tone almost sounded concerned for her wellbeing. She looked up at him. His face shined with pity for Lucy. _What nonsense! If he was kind, he wouldn't have taken me in the first place._

Lucy raised her chin and looked him straight in the eyes. "To the glistening Eastern Sea I am Queen Lucy, the Valiant, of Narnia. Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen of Narnia," she raised herself even higher, her voice gaining power and authority. "If you believe taking me to Telmar and attempting to sell me as a slave will break my spirit, you are wrong. I am a warrior and a follower of the Great Lion. He knows the plans He has for me. Plans to prosper me and not to harm me, plans to give me hope and a future." Lucy paused. "I will never turn my back on Him. And indeed not sir! I will never follow along willingly. I will only follow Aslan, to the great northern sun and back, if that is what He requires of me." Silence followed the queen's passionate speech.

The man standing before Lucy stared back at her, curiosity and respect dancing in his gray eyes. He chuckled. "I have a daughter with a fiery spirit like yours. Her name is Lila." Dolphus seemed to drift off into a distant memory as his friend grabbed the rope from his hands.

"If ye do not wish to come 'long willingly, suit yourself lass," Drake sneered a toothless smile. "I will take ye to Angus as long as you're alive and well." He led the girl out of the petite shack and through the market.

Lucy, true to her word, did not follow along willingly. She thrashed about, kicking and shouting, and though it seems impossible, she did so in almost a reposed manner. She was every inch of Queen Lucy the Valiant, no matter where she was. The Telmarines who passed the small party, stopped and stared. They saw a fire gleaming in the girl's eyes and in her very soul. There was something different about her. The way she held herself perhaps...

* * *

"Peter," Ed knocked on the High King's door. He heard a muffled sound on the other side. With one brisk movement, he swung the large oak door open. Peter was on his knees before his bed, tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

"Ed," he whispered. "I have failed. I have failed mum. I have failed Lucy. I have failed Aslan."

Edmund looked at his elder brother. He shared his pain, just as he always had. He knew what it felt like to mess up. He also knew the power of redemption and forgiveness. "Peter you have not failed anyone yet, except yourself." The high king looked at him as doubt clouded his eyes. Ed pressed on. "I hate to inform dear brother, but you are not Aslan. You may be a king, and a great one at that, but you are still human. Call out to Aslan for goodness sake! Confess everything before Him so that you may begin to heal."

A trace of a smile came to Peter's face. "When did you grow up little brother? It appears I have missed it." He stared at the younger king's face, where a thin beard had came in. He was seventeen years old, but was so mich wiser than his years permitted.

"Well Peter," Ed sighed, sitting next to him. "It appears that we have all missed out on our childhood." It was something none of the Pevensies tried to think about often. They were all so young when great responsibility was thruster into their frail hands. Peter was 15, Susan 13, Edmund 10, and Lucy was 8. Now the High King was 22, Susan was 20, Ed was 17, and Lucy... Lucy was 15.

"Ed, I only wanted Lucy to have a chance at a childhood of her own. Did you know she has already had potential suitors coming to me?" Edmund stared at his brother in alarm. He agreed that Lucy has grown up, but suitors! No. Definitely not yet.

Peter grinned at the look on his little brother's face. At least they agreed on something. "The age of marriage in Narnia is something I will never get used to. Why half our people believe I will die an old bachelor!" The two kings laughed a deep hearty laugh together. It had been too long since they had last done so.

Then Edmund's face grew serious once more. "Peter. The life we had back in Spare Oom, was not the plan Aslan had for us. We were destined for greater things, Lucy included." Edmund stood up. "Please think about that brother." With that, King Edmund the Just strolled out of Peter's chambers.

Peter leaned against the bed behind him, exhaustion setting in. Ever so slowly, the High King drifted to sleep...

"Peter." The High King shot to his feet, hand at the hilt of his sword. "Peter." He spun around, finding himself staring face to face with the Great Lion. His eyes. Oh those ocean blue, never ending eyes. They were terrifying, magnificent and beautiful all at once. "Son of Adam, why do you doubt Me?" Aslan purred. "Why did you not give your sister Lucy up into my care? Am I not strong enough? Am I not good?"

"A-Aslan," Peter whispered, as he dropped his sword. "Oh Aslan." The High King then let out such a great cry that would not be heard again until the disappearance of the four Pevensies. His whole body shook with pain and regret and condemnation. Then the Great Lion, Son of the Emperor over the Sea, licked Peter on the nose. His tongue was warm and soft. The High King stopped sobbing.

"I do not come to condemn you, Son of Adam. I came to give you peace." Aslan looked at him with great love in His eyes.

"Aslan. Forgive me." Peter pleaded.

"You are forgiven My son. However, we must speak of our next step. For your actions have consequences." Peter nodded, gravely. "Prince Damien of Telmar is in fact alive. However, you must not search for him."

"But Aslan-"

"Peter. You must trust Me." The High King shifted from foot to foot.

"Aslan. You want me to do nothing?" Peter asked quizzically.

The Great Lion looked at him. "Yes, dear one."

Peter's eyes flickered open. He was alone in his chambers. The High King sighed as he rose to his feet. Doing nothing might just kill him.

* * *

"Fifty! Who will give me fifty for this strapping lad?!" the man called Angus shouted. Lucy shut her eyes. _Slavery._ She hated that word with passion. Her wrists were losing feeling being chained to a wall. Two more prisoners and she would be sold to the highest bidder. She shivered when she opened her eyes. Men were already looking at her as a prize to be won. And... She had a feeling they didn't want her as a kitchen maid.

"Are you alright Miss?" Lucy turned to the captive next to her. He had tan skin and soft brown eyes. He looked to be Edmund's age.

Lucy smiled at him, the best she could. "As well as to be expected." He nodded, determining if she was telling the truth or not. "What is your name?" she asked the muscular lad.

"Tristan Miss. And you?"

"L-Lila," Lucy smiled again. She thought of the Lyroc vow. She mustn't reveal her identity.

"Is this your first time at a slave auction Lila?"

"That easy to tell?"

Tristan didn't answer the girl. Yes. It is that easy to tell. Her face still had a glow to her. It shined with hope and strength. It pained him to know all of that will soon be taken away from this beauty.

"This is my third auction," he said somberly. Most people don't make it to a third auction. They are either killed by the marketers or sent to their farm to do hard labor. They kept holding out on Tristan though. He was strong and appeared to be so. The soon-to-be masters feared the threat he would bring too much. And rightly so. He smiled inwardly. The first chance he got, he was making a run for it. But, the girl next to him... something was different about her.

Tristan had the urge to keep her safe. To shelter her form everything that was to come her way, and yet even if he could, he had a feeling she wouldn't allow it. She looked quite strong in her own special way. She was one of those who would fight her own battles.

"Now, up you go lad!" Angus stood in front of him, unlocking his shackles. "Don't try anything stupid, or I will gut you." Lucy smiled at him encouragingly. Time to face the block.

"Fifty!" "Fifty-five!" "Seventy!" Men called out bids, for Lucy's new friend. He seemed capable of taking care of himself. Tristan ended up being sold for Ninety-five. It was Lucy's turn. As much as she wanted to scream and fight and cry, she wouldn't give them that satisfaction. She marched up onto that block with poise and stared into the very souls of all the men who were bidding on her future. _No. They don't control my future. Only Aslan does. And I trust Him._

For a moment everyone was so surprised by this girl's spirit that they forgot to start bidding. Silence rang through the marketplace. Then, the numbers flew out. Seventy. Eighty. Hundred. Hundred and Twenty. "Two hundred!" This voice rang high above the rest. Lucy widened her eyes. It was Dolphus. He was auctioning for her! Yes. _Oh Aslan, please let it be him._

"Two hundred?! What a low price for this beauty," Angus crowed. Though Lucy knew he was shocked that she would bring such a price. He looked at her in amazement.

"I'll give you two hundred and twenty!" The crowd gasped. Another man stepped forward. He had hard looking eyes. Something about him reminded Lucy of the White Witch. She looked back at Dolphus, pleading him to bid again.

He dug through his purse and counted more coins. "Two hundred and forty! Let that be the end of it," Dolphus spat. But Lucy had been present in court enough to know when a man was bluffing. That money was all Dolphus had. When she looked back at the other man, her heart sunk. He smiled victorious.

"Two hundred and sixty for the little lady! Let _that_ be the end of it." Dolphus looked to the young queen. _What have I done? I have crushed a spirit so pure. This is not who I am._ The girl nodded at him, gratitude in her eyes. But in those eyes he also read fear. Deep, strong, fear.

**Jeremiah 29:11 For I know the plans I have for you," declares the Lord, "plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future.**


	4. Granted Strength

~** Hey y'all! So sorry I updated late. I have a really busy schedule since school is back on... I know, no excuses are acceptable. Anyways thank you for the reviews! I hope you will let me know what you think and I will update as soon as I can.~**

Lucy stifled a groan as she stumbled forward. *_Aslan, please save me_.* She was being led by a rope, behind the horse her new master, Zephrus, sat upon. If this was how he treated his slaves Lucy didn't know how long she would survive. Her mind drifted to Peter, Susan, and Edmund. Were they alright? Did Susan survive the attack? _Oh I wish I knew what was happening_.

They went on for what seemed like miles. Lucy did her best to remember her surroundings, in case she had an opportunity to escape. She hoped she would before night fell. She didn't trust the lecherous grin that wicked man gave her every so often. It made her want to run to Peter and Edmund for protection. Was it only a few days ago that she argued with Peter to allow her to grow up? She had thought so very harshly of him and Susan. It wasn't their fault... When they were her age they had been forced into the role of a parent. It wasn't fair for Lucy to expect them to become as understanding as mum and dad at such a young age. When she returned to Cair Paravel she prayed they could make amends. _If I ever return to Cair Paravel..._

As they continued to go even further, the villages began to become even larger. That meant they were heading closer to the capital of Telmar, where King Jerez was. Lucy shuddered.

Finally, after a full day of traveling, they arrived at Zephrus's home. It was breathtakingly beautiful. There were many white marble pillars leading to the entrance, and a large wooden double door, pointed at the top. A pond weaved its way around the cobblestone walkway to the main corridor and Magnolia trees danced back and forth in the wind. _Who is the man who can afford this?_

Lucy didn't have time to reflect upon the beauty of this for long, before she was dragged through a side door for the servants. People scurried to and fro, not saying a word as they passed by. When Zephrus snapped his fingers and summoned a servant before him, she cowered in fear. "Take this girl to Cedric, to be put to work." With that Zephrus strolled away. The girl smiled at Lucy warmly. "Hello, my name is Chrystine. You better follow me." At they strolled through the beautiful mansion, Lucy could not help but look at the stunning girl before her. She appeared to be Susan's age, with long dark hair, that had a gentle curl to it. Freckles dotted her tan face below her brown eyes, that shined with wisdom yet pain. Maybe she could learn something from Chrystine. "Who is Zephrus? He must be a powerful man in order to afford such a lovely home."

Chrystine seems to wince, as she walked faster. "He is King Jerez's second hand man and a powerful general."

Lucy felt as though she had been punched in the stomach._ How can I remain anonymous if I am so close to Jerez?_ Lucy lowered her voice. "Is there any possible way to get out of here? I must escape as soon as-"

Chrystine sent her a piercing glare as she stopped walking. For a moment she just stared at Lucy. Then ever so quietly she whispered, "Never mention leaving around me again, do you hear me?! There are guards everywhere surrounding the perimeter of Zephrus' land. The last man who tried to leave was my friend," she choked, tears threatening. The look she sent Lucy sent chills up her spine. "They tortured and killed him."

For a moment they said nothing; Lucy in shock. _I may never see my family again._ Chrystine began to walk briskly again, and Lucy struggled to keep up. "I won't waste my time taking you to Cedric. He will just put you to work fetching water from a well. I will retrieve the buckets for you, but then you are on your own."

Chrystine brought Lucy to the kitchen where the buckets were kept. "Follow the path down to the well and you will be fine. The guards won't bother you as long as you stay on the path." She looked at Lucy and her eyes softened. "Please, I only want the best for you. You must trust me." Lucy nodded and set off down the path.

True to Chrystine's word, none of the guards bothered her. Though, Lucy did see them standing in the distance. _How am I going to get away from here?_ She knew she could not leave today. Her feet ached from walking miles, and her wrists were burned from the rope she was led on. But soon she would get away. One day the soldiers' guard would be down and she would run or die trying. She looked up at the sky and gathered she had three hours left before the sun was hidden from view. She would work diligently until then, and play the part of the loyal slave.

Time and time again the Narnian queen carried heavy buckets of water back and forth. Her bones cried out for her to stop, but if she did she knew she would be punished. So Lucy held her head high and refused to weep from despair. Then, after she had been working for over two hours, a little boy ran up to her while she was by the well. He had flaming red hair and a freckled face. _He must have Narnian blood in him._

"Excuse me Miss," he said panting. "I have a note for you." He rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a neatly folded parchment. Lucy stared at him a moment before taking it. _Who would be sending a note to me?_

_Your Majesty,_

_I pray this note reaches you soon. I gave it to this boy for he was out in the nearby market attending to Zephrus. I apologize for what I have done for you. Please let me know how I can help make things right._

_Dolphus_

Lucy looked down at the young lad before her. _Praise Aslan._ "Will you be able to give a message to the man who gave this to you?"

The boy nodded. "Yes miss. I am allowed to return to the market tonight to attend to Zephrus's son, Greco, who is going out. The man told me to meet him then."

Lucy smiled at him. The child could not be more than eight years old. "Please tell him to go to the High King in Narnia and fill him in on all he knows." The boys eyes widened as he scurried off to do her bidding.

_Thank you Aslan. Thank you._

* * *

"So your saying that Prince Damien is alive?" Susan asked the man, standing before their thrones.

"Yes, your Majesties," the courier affirmed. "Our spies in Telmar report that King Jerez sent him away and he hasn't been heard from since."

"Thank you Lance," Peter sighed. "You are dismissed." As soon as the doors shut behind Lance in the throne room, Susan leapt up in joy.

"Oh what grand news!" she squealed. "Now we can find Prince Damien and save Lucy." She twirled and sat back down on her throne.

_How do I break her heart Aslan?_ Peter looked to Susan and then Edmund, who also seemed pleased and relieved. He closed his eyes. _I shall have to tell them eventually, so it is best to get it over with._ "We will not be going after Prince Damien."

"WHAT?!" Susan and Edmund exclaimed. Peter opened his eyes. His two siblings were staring at them with pure shock on their faces. Quickly he told them of his visit with Aslan.

"So Aslan wants us to do nothing?" Edmund asked. _*How can that be?*_ When Peter nodded in the affirmative, he sighed. "Then we must trust Him. He will take care of Lucy." Peter smiled at him in obvious relief. They would not fight over this.

" So," Susan spat. Her brothers turned to look at her. "We are to leave Lucy to die. That is not right Peter!" she shouted.

Peter rose from his throne, his eyes flashing fire. "Do you honestly believe this is what I wanted Susan?! Do you? I would love nothing more then to march on Telmar but that is not want Aslan has commanded us to do!" Peter paused and his voice softened. He looked at his sister with regret. "Su, don't make the same mistake I made. Trust Aslan. He knows what He is doing."

Susan sat there for a moment, tears streaming down her cheeks. Then, she bolted. Yes, Queen Susan the Gentle ran out of the throne room, pass the gardens, and right into the stables where she collapsed in a heap. "May I help you Your Majesty?" a stable boy asked.

"Yes," she snapped. "Have someone bring me my bow and horn." The boy ran away.

Susan composed herself enough to rise and saddle her horse, Thorim, before a servant came to her with her requested items. _*If Aslan won't, then I shall find Prince Damien and save Lucy myself.*_

She mounted Thorim and galloped into the wood. First, she would head to the Green Falls and search for clues on the location of Prince Damien. When she found him she would march straight into the castle in Telmar and demand the release of Lucy. Afterall why wouldn't-

Thorim bucked and Susan was thrown onto the leaf covered ground. Her mount turned, and trotted back to Cair Paravel. Susan rose, her head spinning._ *What happened? Thorim never did that before.*_ Then, she felt it. The world became still and silent, as if holding its breath. She turned to see Him standing there. The Great Lion.

"Aslan," Susan whispered as she blushed furiously. She suddenly felt like a little girl who had been caught stealing a pastry, rather than a regal Queen. "You look... smaller," she faltered.

The Lion looked at her sadly. "Yes, dear one. Though I Am the same size I have always been. Your perception of Me has changed. You have grown away instead of growing closer," His voice rumbled deep within His chest, and Susan felt like she had been slapped.

"Aslan?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, My child."

"What did you tell Peter about Prince Damien? Does he have a right to order me not go after him? And what about Lucy? Is she okay? Is she safe or hurt?"

"Child," He purred. "I am telling you your story. No one is told any story but their own." The Lion looked at her dangerously. And Susan felt a great dread and fear, for she knew He was not a tame Lion. "Why do you disobey Me, dear one? Have I not commanded you not to go after Prince Damien? And yet here you are. Now tell Me... WHY?"

Susan stood before Him speechless. "I-It's m-my f-f-fault," she stuttered. Then she let the tears fall and she sobbed, "I was to protect her, but instead she was captured under my nose! How am I ever to forgive myself Aslan?! How?"

The Lion approached her, His soft paws making no noise as He walked.

"You are weak My love, but I Am strong. Whoever believes in Me will not be disappointed. Let Me be in control."

Susan looked into His eyes again afraid, but she only saw mercy and kindness now. "Yes Aslan. Forgive me. I can do nothing in my own strength. Shall I return to Cair Paravel now?"

"Yes, you shall. But remember, dear one, there is a traitor near."

Susan nodded began to walk back. When she looked over her shoulder, she couldn't help but notice that the Great Lion appeared larger than before. She smiled inwardly. _Thank you Aslan._

* * *

"The barbaric land of Narnia, shall be ours milord." Lucy froze. She was right outside of Zephrus's study, polishing a silver chess set. She listened closer. "Yes, we will attack in one week's time. When we spread word that the barbarian queen has been killed, the Narnians will march on Telmar. Their armies will be here, but ours will be there, ready to take the castle."

Lucy's head spun around and around. If Peter thought she was dead he would come to Telmar as they had said. Cair Paravel will be overtaken! *_I must get out of here tonight!*_

"Please sir! Don't hurt me! Please!" Shouts ringed in Lucy's ears as she ran outside to find the one voicing the protests. It was the boy. The boy who was to take her message to Dolphus.

Zephrus's son, Greco, stood above the lad who was on the ground. Rage gleamed in his eyes. "Who was the man you were speaking to boy?"

"I told you s-sir," the lad gasped, "he was just a merchant who wanted me to buy some fabric."

"You lie!" Greco spat. "Why would a merchant be asking a slave boy to buy fabric?! Cedric. Bring me my whip! I shall beat the truth out of him."

Before Lucy could stop herself, she was running to the aid of the boy. "No don't!" She threw herself between the two.

Greco seemed so taken aback that someone defied him, that his mouth just hung aghast for a moment. The world began to grow still. Lucy looked at the boy on the ground behind her. She motioned for him to go and he consented, scurrying away as fast as he could.

When she turned back to Greco a sly smile had appeared over his face. "I won't let you hurt him," Lucy declared, sounding more confident than she felt.

Greco made a _tsk tsk_ sound, shaking his head as if offended by the thought of it. "No my dear," he said soothingly. "I would never dream of hurting such an innocent child. I am rather quite fond of him if I do say so myself."

Lucy took a step back, not liking the tone of his voice. He smiled a wolfish smile. "That is, I won't hurt him as long as you do something for me." He looked her up and down, and his meaning slammed into her. She stumbled forward, and before she knew what she was doing, she had slapped him across the cheek.

Greco's eyes narrowed dangerously. He grabbed and twisted Lucy's wrist and threw her to the ground. "That was quite foolish wench. Cedric, my whip!" The slave brought forward the hideous weapon.

Lucy stared at the wicked man as Cedric grabbed her and shackled her to a post. _*Aslan. Give me strength.*_

Lucy felt the sting of the whip slice through the back her dress. _*I will not cry out. I will not give him the satisfaction.*_ Greco let the whip fly again. Lucy bit her lip so hard that she tasted blood. Silent tears trickled down her cheeks. Time and time again Greco lashed out at her. His power grew with every lash, out of frustration that she would not cry out. Finally, after more than fifteen times, he dropped the whip and marched inside, slamming the door behind him.

Lucy slumped against the post. Tiny black dots began to fill her vision. She smiled quietly to herself._ *When Peter finds out, Greco better flee for his life.*_ Then all went black.

**Romans 10:11 For the Scripture says, "WHOEVER BELIEVES IN ME WILL NOT BE DISAPPOINTED."**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Hey y'all! I know I was late updating again, but in my defense this is the longest chapter yet. I have absolutely loved all the reviews I have gotten so please let me know what you think! Enjoy :) ~**

The young man quickly scurried through the woods, his head down. _*Where do I go from here? I can never go back.*_ Though even as he thought it, he knew it wasn't true. One day he would return to take revenge. The shadows of the night covered up his malicious smile.

_*Snap.*_ He froze. All became still, as the stranger silently reached over his shoulder for an arrow. Without thinking he loaded, turned, and fired.

* * *

Lucy winced as the plate smashed on the tile ground. Cedric looked at her, fire gleaming in his eyes. Quickly, the Queen bent down to sweep up the fragments of broken glass. _*When I get back to Cair Paravel, I will have Peter give the kitchen maids a raise.*_

It had been several days since she had saved the boy, Markus, from Lord Greco. Her new friend, Chrystine, had been kind enough to trade her kitchen chores for Lucy's manual labor. She was in no shape to carry gargantuan buckets of water to and fro. So here she was, Queen Lucy the Valiant, washing the dishes of her enemy. _*My enemy... Since when do I have enemies?*_ Lucy shook her head in frustration. The last enemy she had was the White Witch, a terribly wicked and powerful opponent. Yet Zephrus was just a man. A crude, awful, man but, an ordinary man all the same. Lucy clenched her fists as anger and hatred began to seep into her heart. _*If I ever get a hold of Zephrus or King Jerez I swear I'll-"*_

"You there. Kitchen girl!" Lucy turned and sighed at Cedric, whom she had told a million times that her name was Lila. Granted, it wasn't, but he was still a slave just like her. It's the principle of the matter. "Go change to serve the meal to Zephrus, as well as his guest. For some reason Lord Greco insists that it should be you." With that, Cedric stormed off to make another poor unfortunate soul miserable.

Lucy stood there a moment, thinking of what this meant. _*Do they know who I am? Should I try to run?*_ Panic began to set in and the sound of her heart beating seemed to echo all around her. _*No, calm down.*_ She inhaled slowly as she began to stroll back to the slaves' sleeping quarters. _*The only way for them to know who I am is if Dolphus told them. But, he offered to help so why would he? The odds are Lord Greco only wants me there as another pretty face, or to gloat at my current weak disposition. Well either way I shall spoil his plans.*_ Lucy had never thought of herself as beautiful. That was Susan. Still, she understood that it wasn't her wits that had been attracting the atrocious men around her. Therefore, she would leave on the hideous rag she had been washing dishes in. She even made a point to frizz up her hair more. _*No chance he will find me attractive now.*_

Lucy marched to the dining hall, carrying a pitcher of wine that she picked up from the kitchen along the way. Another slave held the door open for her as she entered. He cast his head down so she couldn't see his face. The Queen didn't have time to ponder this as she took in her surroundings. On one end of the table was Zephrus, scowling as usual. Next to him was Lord Greco. When he saw Lucy enter and took in her appearance he sneered wickedly. Lucy faltered, _*So much for warding him off.*_ Anyways, she would hold her head high and proud, just as Edmund had taught her. She would not give Greco the satisfaction of knowing he had irked her. Lucy bent low to pour the wine into Zephrus's goblet as she observed the guest on the other end of the table. He had a tan face with dark chocolate eyes that had a hard glint them. Something about the man looked quite familiar...

"Zephrus," the man was saying, an arrogant tone to his voice. "Does it matter at this point anymore whether the Barbarian queen is dead? All that matters is the Narnians think she is dead." Lucy felt queasy as she refilled the man's goblet. "'Tis true that I'd rather squeeze every breath from her body myself, though. Our spies even report that she is somewhat of a beauty. If it is true I could have some fun with her before killing her." Fighting hard to control her anger, and her stomach, Lucy stepped back to the wall and waited for orders.

_*When did my life become like this? Who is this man who thinks he can take me for all that I am?*_ Her head began to spin as the wounds on her back made contact with the wall. It was a miracle she was standing, considering how weak she felt.

"More wine for His Majesty, girl," Zephrus snapped. _*Did he just say 'His Majesty?'*_ Lucy battled against the shaking that was going to overtake her as she bent to fill the goblet once more.

"When the Kings and Queens of Narnia are killed," Greco started, "Who will take their place King Jerez?"

**Crash!** Lucy shot up in horror of what she had just done. "You stupid wench!" Zephrus shouted. "Cedric, the whip if you will!" The Queen of Narnia had just dropped the pitcher of red wine onto her worst nightmare. _*King Jerez of Telmar.*_

Cedric came running in, the whip in his hand. Lucy turned to Jerez, who had risen in disgust of the red stain on his lap. When he looked at Lucy, he smiled maliciously. "General Zephrus, my good fellow, you really must discipline your slaves more," he purred. "If they do not learn to respect and fear you, then they will get out of hand."

Zephrus nodded eagerly, appearing relieved that the King wasn't furious with him. "Yes Sire. You are quite right." Zephrus stepped towards Cedric to grab the whip. "I shall teach this wench a lesson once and for all."

But King Jerez stopped him with a wave of his hand. "No general. Allow me. We shall make an example out of this girl." He turned to take the whip from Cedric.

Lucy took a step back as tears came to her eyes. _*So this is how I am to die.*_ She knew she would not survive the beating from Jerez, even if Greco had never touched her. She was too weak. _*Oh Aslan. What a fool I have been. Please tell Peter I am so sorry. I could never do anything on my own. I am only a child really. You mustn't let him blame himself, for it wasn't his fault.*_ She fell to her knees before Jerez. _*And Susan. Aslan, let her know I forgive her of everything and that I am so very proud of her. Tell her to marry a dashing and loving suitor. I know she has had her eyes on the courier, Lance, for a while.*_

Greco looked to the girl, to King Jerez, and then to his father. He didn't feel right about what was about to take place, but what could he do? In fact, didn't he do the exact same thing to her a few days earlier? And after all it was his fault she was the one serving tonight... He was a louse.

Lucy made another silent petition. _*Edmund. Oh Edmund. Aslan be with him as he grows into the man you have called him to be. He is my best friend.*_ Lucy looked up at Jerez, who was standing above her. Somewhere, deep within her soul, she found the strength and courage to rise. They stood level, only a mere inches apart. Lucy spoke, with authority and power. "Listen well, King Jerez of Telmar," she spat as the man narrowed his eyes dangerously at her. "You will never defeat the Narnians. Never! For to defeat the Narnians you will not only have to defeat High King Peter the Magnificent, but also Queen Susan the Gentle."

"You believe I fear children girl?" Jerez asked amused.

Lucy shook her head viciously. "There are two more *children* you need to worry about. King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant! And if you, King Jerez of Telmar, do not fear these four *children* then you are the fool! For they are children it is true. Children of Aslan, the Son of the Emperor over the Sea, the Great Lion, King of Narnia!"

King Jerez fell back, if only a little, at the mention of the Lion. Or perhaps it was the ferocity of the girl before him. Either way he recovered quickly. "Tis a shame you doubt our quick victory over the barbarians," he shrugged. "No matter. You shall not live to see the error of your ways." Jerez raised the weapon.

_*Aslan... Take me to Your country.*_

The whip flew down.

* * *

"What are you thinking, Your Majesty?" Lance asked Susan. She turned to him, smiling sadly. His emerald eyes shined with concern for her wellbeing.

"Oh, I suppose I was just thinking of Lucy. What she is doing right now." Her smile faltered. "That is if she is still alive."

Lance reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Take courage my Queen! For your younger sister has always had a certain spunk if you don't mind me saying so."

Susan shook her head, the smile returning easily now. "Spunk? Why that is an understatement! Lucy is so much more than spunky."

Lance laughed. "Perhaps your right. Would you mind telling me a little more about her, for I never knew her so well myself? Was- I mean, _is_ she similar to you?"

Memories started to fill Susan's mind. "In very few ways I'm afraid," she sighed. "Lucy is so much braver than I have ever been. When she was a mere child she came through Narnia all on her own. She was the one who convinced Peter to let us all stay here, when he was going to send us back to Eng-, Spare Oom," Susan finished quickly.

"Well," Lance winked. "Then I am afraid that I am forever in her debt."

"Oh? Pray tell why is that?"

"Well if it wasn't for her keeping you in Narnia, I would never have had the honor of making your acquaintance, my Queen." Susan blushed furiously.

"Please Lance," she whispered, looking down. "I have told you to call me Susan." She looked back up at him, and was startled to find he was only mere inches away.

"Very well. Instead of becoming my queen, you shall be _my_ Susan." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Ahem?" Susan and Lance spun around to find Edmund shifting nervously from foot to foot._ *No. He isn't nervous. He's put-out!*_ Susan turned ashen. _*I'm going to kill him.*_

"Yes Your Majesty?" Lance asked smoothly.

Ed glared at the courier, his eyes flashing fire.

"Some man is here claiming to have news on Lucy," he replied dangerously. Susan jumped up. "So if you _two_ wouldn't mind making your way to the Great Hall, I would be much obliged," he continued sarcastically.

Edmund strolled away, restraining himself from punching Lance in the face. This better be good, he thought. He found Peter where he had left him, pacing back and forth in the Great Hall. Edmund collapsed into his throne, rather undignified. "Peter do stop that pacing, or you will wear a path on the marble." Peter didn't stop. "Oh, and Peter? How well do you know Lance, the courier?"

"Not too well," Peter huffed. "He seems like a nice enough chap I suppose. Why do you ask?"

Ed hesitated. "He seems to be getting rather friendly with Susan."

Peter slowed down, but continued to pace. "How friendly?"

Edmund sighed, frustrated. "Too friendly."

Peter stopped walking, and turned to Ed. "Really?! I suppose I have noticed the two of them together, but I just assumed she had errands for him to run."

"Errands?!" Edmund cackled loudly. "I don't think it was errands he had in mind when I caught him kissing our sister!"

"WHAT?!" Peter felt like he was about to explode. "I could strangle the man with my bare hands!"

Just then the door to the Hall opened and in walked Susan followed by Lance. "Who is this man, who knows about Lucy?" Susan asked, sitting gracefully in her throne. Peter didn't answer though. He was watching Lance who seemed to be weighing if he should sit in Lucy's empty throne or not. He then decided, wisely, against the thought and stood in the back, hidden under the shadows.

The door opened once more and in walked Mr. Tumnus and a man shifting nervously. Flying next to the two was the talking raven, Sallowpad. "Your Majesties," the bird squawked. "May I introduce Dolphus of Telmar."

The middle-aged man ambled forward uncertain. He swooped off his hat from his head and bowed low. "I-Uh-Good evening, Your lordships- That is Your Majesties."

Susan smiled at him, encouragingly. "You need not be nervous, good sir. If you have valuable news on our little sister than you shall not only be protected from your fellow Telmarines, but also greatly rewarded."

Dolphus nodded, but wouldn't make eye contact with Susan. Now that is quite unsettling, Ed thought. Susan normally has quite a calming and soothing effect on people. This poor man looks scared out of his wits by her.

"Your Majesties," he started. "I have heard from a _very_ reliable source, what I am about to tell you on your dear sister." The four Pevensies sat on their edge of their seats as he told the story. "Two lousy men kidnapped the young queen, by the order of King Jerez of Telmar. However, they did not know of the Lyroc vow at first. When they learned what the King planned to do to the girl, they were horrified for they did not want to be murderers."

Susan winced at the mention of murder. "So what did they do?" She couldn't help but feel as though she had met this man before. But that was impossible. Surely she would have recognized him.

Dolphus smiled. "Well she gave me quite a piece of her mind." The words slipped out before he realized his mistake. The four royal's stared at him for a moment in horror. The High King rose.

"What did you say?" He asked, his voice shaking with anger and fury.

"Peter!" Susan shouted, as she jumped from her throne. "I knew I recognized his voice. He was in the tunnel and he was the one who attacked me!"

Edmund was delivering a jaw shattering punch to Dolphus's face before anyone knew what was happening. The Telmarine stumbled backwards, raising his left hand to his cheek. Edmund kicked him in the gut, sending Dolphus to the ground. "You took Lucy! Where is she?! What have you done?!" Peter ran forward and dragged Edmund back.

"Enough Ed!" he shouted angrily. Edmund struggled against the High King for a moment and then relaxed and sunk onto his throne, silently weeping in despair. "Now," Peter continued, straightening his vest. "Answer his questions before I have you thrown into the dungeons."

Dolphus pushed himself up from the ground unsteadily. "Yes, Your Majesty. As I was saying she gave me quite a piece of her mind, saying things like, 'To the glistening eastern sea I am Queen Lucy the Valiant.' She said nothing would break her spirit for she was a follower of that Aslan fellow. "

Peter looked down at the man, pride swelling in his chest. He was so very proud of the young woman she had become._ *Did I just think of her as a woman? Oh Aslan help me.*_ Dolphus continued with the story, of how he took her to the slave market and how he had eventually offered to help her.

"So what your saying is," Edmund pondered, "Lucy is at this General Zephrus's house this very moment working as a slave?!" The thought hurt him so much. He couldn't imagine Lucy doing hard manual labor. Not that she wasn't strong enough or capable, but only that she had been brought so low.

"Yes Your Majesty, but there is one more thing that you should know. It's about King Jerez and the Telmarines. When-"

"Excuse me Your Majesties?" Lance interrupted, stepping out of the shadows. Susan smiled inwardly as she noticed Dolphus growing pale at the sight of _her_ Lance. He was rather intimidating. Peter, however, just looked annoyed.

"Yes, Lance what is it?"

The courier looked thoughtful. "Shouldn't someone set out at once for the young queen?" he asked. "Unless I am mistaken, slaves are treated quite harshly in Telmar and are often killed. Isn't that right man?"

Dolphus swallowed. "Yes sir," he affirmed. "That was what I was getting ready to tell the king."

"Oh Peter," Susan choked. "Lance is right. We must go immediately. I shall have someone fetch my bow." The queen rose, but Peter stopped her with a wave of his hand.

"No Susan. You shall stay here, while Ed and I go." Before she could protest, he quickly continued. "One of us needs to be here at all times, to govern the people."

Tears streamed down Susan's pale cheeks. It broke his heart to leave her. _*Was this how Lucy felt when I tried to send her away?*_

"We will bring back Lucy, Susan." Edmund approached his elder sister and held her tight in a hug. "I promise."

Peter tried hard not to cry. He turned to Lance and whispered something in his ear, inaudible to the others. Then he strolled past Dolphus and out of the Great Hall, Edmund tailing behind him. Soon in was only Susan, Lance, Mr. Tumnus, Sallowpad, and Dolohus in the room.

Lance approached Dolphus, smiling wickedly. "Now," he cackled. "What to do with you?"

Dolphus looked up at the man, trying hard not to show fear. Where the queen saw a kind and good heart, Dolphus only saw evil in Lance. Pure evil.

* * *

Lucy shut her eyes as the whip flashed towards her. She waited to feel the sting, but only heard the sound of glass breaking. She opened her eyes, to see Tristan, the boy from the slave market wrestling with Zephrus. King Jerez lay on the floor his eyes shut. Lord Greco was nowhere in sight.

"A little help!" Tristan shouted, as Zephrus punched him in the throat. Lucy rushed to the table, and grabbed one of the meat knives. _*Time to see if practice paid off.*_ She flung the knife forward and Zephrus stumbled back off of Tristan, screaming. The knife had only hit where she had aimed. The wrist.

Tristan grabbed her arm and dragged Lucy out of the dining hall. "Where are we going?" she asked, very confused. _*How did he find me? What is he doing? Is King Jerez still alive?*_

She didn't have time to ponder these questions as he yanked her into the slaves' quarters and slammed the door behind them. He looked at her with a wild a dangerous look, but for some reason she wasn't afraid. With their ears pressed up against the door, they listened until they heard the soldiers run pass them.

"Lila what's going on?" Tristan and Lucy turned to see Chrystine and Markus.

Before Tristan could say anything Lucy rushed to her two friends. "We are escaping. Please Chrystine come with us. There is no life for you here." Lucy could see the battle raging behind Chrystine's eyes. "If not for yourself, do it for Markus." Lucy had previously learned that Chrystine had taken Markus into her care, after his father had been killed.

Chrystine sighed. "Very well. For Markus." Though Tristan did not seem happy about the two additions to their party, he silently helped both of them climb out of the back window.

They ran for what seemed like miles, before they heard Zeprus's soldiers chasing them. Arrows were shot, and the four runaways dodged them as best as they could, but it was not long before Lucy felt the sting of an arrow slice through her shoulder. Only by the grace of Aslan did she manage to continue running, after Tristan yanked the arrow out. Finally, they lost the soldiers by diving into a small cave hidden behind shrubbery.

"So what is the plan?" Chrystine asked, as she wrapped Markus up in the shawl she had been wearing. The boy was slowly drifting to sleep.

"Head towards Narnia," Lucy mumbled. Her head was spinning from fatigue and pain. The arrow wound on her back needed to be bandaged, as well as the whip scars.

"Why Narnia?" Chrystine was asking, but Lucy didn't hear her. She fell to the stone ground. To die seemed like such a nice gift. She had been through so much over the past few weeks. Heartbreak, abduction, slavery, beatings, discoveries, and more things that she couldn't even recall at the moment. How many times had she recently blacked out? Lucy didn't like feeling weak, but there was nothing to do now. She slowly began to shut her eyes. There was some sweet voice calling her into a light at the end of a tunnel. That seems like such a lovely place. Lucy let herself slip a little more.

There were several voices that kept pulling her away from the light. Somewhere she heard a child crying. A woman shouting. And a boy whispering the same thing over and over. "Queen Lucy, do not fall asleep. We need you. Your family needs you. Aslan needs you. I need you. I am in desperate need of your help. Please. My real name is Prince Damien."

~** Dang! Who saw that one coming? Anyways please let me know what your theories are about the story, who your favorite characters are, and what you wish would happen next. Who knows, I might put it in the next chapter. I shall update soon-ish!~**

**1 Peter 3:14 But even if you should suffer for the sake of righteousness you are blessed. AND DO NOT FEAR THERE INTIMIDATION, AND DO NOT BE TROUBLED**


	6. Confessions

**~Hey y'all! I finally made it around to uploading this chapter :) It is pretty intense, so just giving you warning. I love the reviews I keep receiving! They are the only thing pushing me to continue when I have writer's block, so please continue to let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy!~**

Black. All she saw was black. Lucy could not find the strength inside to open her pale blue eyes. However, she was alert. A crackle of the fire. The steady breathing of two people sleeping. The birds whispering to each other in the night. These sounds were Lucy's only company as she laid on the ground of the cave in agony. Somewhere in the back of her mind a thought appeared._ *Tristan is Prince Damien. How is that possible? How did he find me?*_

There was a sound of approaching footsteps. Lucy tried hard to spring up, fearing it was Zephrus's soldiers, but all her strength had deserted her. So she continued to lay there still and quiet, waiting for the inevitable.

* * *

Prince Damien looked at the unconscious girl before him. She still had that same glow he saw at the slave market. She was still beautiful.

He sat down with a sigh, before the Queen. Queen, he thought. This girl must be at least two years younger than I and yet she is already a queen. I suppose I should tell her my story soon. Maybe I could practice on her now while she can't really hear me.

Damien looked over to Chrystine and Markus, insuring that they were still soundly asleep.

"Well, Your Majesty," he whispered. "I know you probably have an abundance of questions, so I shall dictate my story for you.

* * *

The young man quickly scurried through the woods, his head down. _*Where do I go from here? I can never go back?_* Though even as he thought it he knew it wasn't true. One day he would return to take revenge. The shadows of the night covered up his malicious smile.

_**Snap.**_ He froze. All became still, as the stranger silently reached over his shoulder for an arrow. Without thinking he loaded, turned, and fired.

A breath of wind, overtook the arrow and it fell softly to the ground. There before the stranger was a great, large, lion. The largest he had ever seen before. His hand twitched as he tried to find the will power to reach for another arrow, but as he stared into the eyes of this magnificent lion, he knew he would never be able to. "Aslan." The word felt strange and foreign on his lips. He wasn't entirely sure he liked it.

"What is your name, Son of Adam?" The Lion asked.

"Tristan," he replied sharply. As the Lion looked at him, however, it was obvious He knew he was lying. "Prince Damien of Telmar," he grunted after seeing those knowing eyes.

"Prince Damien of Telmar!" the Lion roared. "How does it happen that you are so far from home?"

Damien didn't like playing games. He had grown up in a palace, taught by the region's best tutors. In his studies he had learned of this Narnian creature and was always a little doubtful of the idea of a talking lion with great power. "I thought you were supposed to know everything," he snapped.

Aslan looked at Damien dangerously, and it was then that the prince learned that this creature was not a tame lion. " 'Tis true, Prince Damien of Telmar," he purred. "I know you grew up in the palace of Telmar. I know as a young child you were full of love and joy. I know your father adored you and he was a good man." Damien winced at the mention of his father.

Aslan nodded His magnificent mane knowingly. "And I know of Amira."

"Don't You dare say her name," Damien snarled through clenched teeth. His whole body shook with pain and anger.

When he looked into Aslan's eyes, however, Damien saw two giant pools of tears forming. It was as though... it was as though this creature felt as much pain at Amira's loss as he did. But that couldn't be possible. Damien felt more pain than anyone could after Amira died. It was his fault.

"Son of Adam, you must come to terms with your grief. When you are ready I will be there." Damien nodded, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"For now I have a task for you."

"Oh?" Damien asked, raising his eyebrows. "And what task may that be?"

"The young girl you met at the slave market is really Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia."

Damien stumbled backwards. "Lila?! No it can't be Queen Lucy." It was impossible! He had been mere inches away from the girl who was supposed to be murdered for his apparent death. He wanted nothing to do with that mess, yet he had everything to do with it.

"Is... Is she still alive?" he swallowed.

The Lion looked thoughtfully at the prince. "For now Son of Adam." Damien sighed in relief. "Now climb on my back. We have a long ways to go and a little time to get there."

Damien opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again. It was partly his fault the Narnian queen was in this situation. All he could think about was the light radiated from her at the slave market. Now, he was certain that the light was gone.

"Very well," the prince consented. He approached the magnificent Lion and swung his leg over His torso. "Where is Queen Lucy?"

The Lion began to pick up speed as he answered Damien's question. "General Zephrus's house. Now you might want to cover your ears."

The world shook beneath the Lion's great feet as He let out a mighty roar. The trees seemed to dance in the wind, bowing down to their Creator. Damien was mesmerized with awe of the beauty around him, until what the Lion had said sunk in. General Zephrus's house. _Of all the places for the Narnian Queen to end up_! The only place worse than his own home, was General Zephrus's. That man was pure wicked, and his son...

There had been a time when Lord Greco had been Damien's best friend, but that time was so very long ago now. They both were not who they had once been.

Slowly, the eternal spinning of the world faded and Aslan came to a stop. Damien slipped off His back. He had just spent the last few days trying to get away from this region and now here he was about half a mile from Zephrus.

"So what's the plan?" Damien asked, but the Lion made no reply. He only slowly began to walk. Damien huffed. _Great! I am following this Creature blindly._

They went on for several moments in silence and Damien reflected on his past few weeks. He remembered the day when his father, King Jerez of Telmar, summoned him before the throne. Damien had been greatly surprised and suspicious by his father's request. The king had very little to do with his younger son since Amira.

"You summoned me Father," he had said.

Jerez looked at his son as though there was a sour taste on his mouth. "Yes Prince Damien. I have a mission for you."

The Prince's ears had perked up at that. He was very rarely allowed outside the palace. Well, that is with his father's awareness of course. There may have been several times when he left the castle's grounds disguised as a servant. Damien bowed stiffly. "Your wish is my command, sire."

"Indeed. And my wish is for you to go the Green Falls in Narnia. An old ally and a spy at Cair Paravel for me, will find you and give you a place to stay until the next part of your mission."

"Which is what Sire?"

Jerez scoffed. "It will be revealed to you in due time. Now on your way at once!"

Damien bowed, straightened, and strolled out of the room.

Looking back on that day now he couldn't help but shake his head at his foolishness. When he had arrived at the Green Falls he had been disgusted to find out his father's ally was really his father's other son. Damien's elder brother, Marius.

What disgusted him even more was when his brother had ambushed, kidnapped, and planned on executing Damien.

He had never expected such hatred from his own father and brother. Despise, yes. But never roaring hatred.

He had waited until the soldiers' guard was down before he escaped. There had also been a slight confrontation with Marius. He was standing in the way of Damien's escape, so they dueled to the death. Damien's hands were stained with his brother's blood.

He then began to walk towards Cair Paravel to join sides with the Narnians to overthrow his father. What he had never considered when killing Marius, however, was the fact that Damien would now be heir to the throne of Telmar. It was never meant to be him.

After a few days of walking and surviving off the land and the kindness of the Narnian citizens, Telmarine slave traders in the area had captured the Prince with no knowledge of his true identity. If such a thing as luck existed, Damien was sure he had none. He was then sold at the same slave market as Queen Lucy and later escaped his new master. Damien was once again heading towards Narnia when Aslan had found him, and brought him back to Telmar.

Damien felt exhausted by everything that had happened of late. Now here he was, next to Aslan, preparing to save the Narnian Queen from General Zephrus, Lord Greco, and King Jerez.

_Wait, King Jerez!_ Damien was alarmed to see his father's royal guard standing outside of General Zephrus's house. Of course it would be today of all days that his father dined at his favorite General's home. Well, Damien had several things going for him. His father expected him to be dead and he looked completely different from when he left, due to lack of food, proper hygiene, and harsh treatment. In addition, there was the fact that he had Aslan on his side.

Damien turned his head to the side, ready to hear their course of action from the Lion. However, Aslan was nowhere in sight. Apparently, he would be saving the Narnian Queen on his own.

The Prince sighed to himself as he spotted the slaves entrance on the side of the building. Well, he did look disheveled enough to be a servant. Hopefully, no one would stop him.

So before he could talk himself out of it, he strolled casually over to the servants door. He was almost there when -

"You there, hold up!" Damien froze. He turned slowly to see one of the guards coming his way. The prince did his best to drop his proud head and appear meek.

"Yes m'lord?" Though m'lord certainly wasn't the right titles for this chap in front of him, a little flattery couldn't hurt.

"I haven't seen you around this way before. When did you arrive?"

Damien did his best to remain calm and took a guess. "I came the same day as the other slave girl. Ya know the one with the auburn tint to her hair, and pale blue eyes."

The guard whistled as a dreamy look came over his face. "Ah yes, now she is a beauty. It certainly explains why I didn't see an oaf like you with her." The guard looked at Damien. It was mainly his job to keep slaves from leaving, not entering. "Alright on your way."

Damien bowed slightly. "Thank you m'lord." He slid inside and released a sigh of relief.

Now all he had to do was find the Queen and make it out of this place.

"Cedric!" Damien froze once more. He recognized that voice. It was Lord Greco not far away.

"Yes m'lord?" came a reply.

"Have that new slave girl Lila serve tonight. I shall not be happy if it is anyone else."

"Of course m'lord." Damien heard both pairs of footsteps walk away. That meant Queen Lucy would be in the dining hall along with General Zephrus, Greco, and Jerez. _Wonderful._

Quickly, he made his way towards the servant's entrance of the dining hall, purely from memory. He would wait until after the meal to leave with the Queen, in the dead of night so no one would see them. However, he would wait here and alert her to his presence. That way she would know there is hope of escape. Who knows what a desperate woman might do if she had been treated wrongly; especially one of royal blood who lived a spoiled life. Why she might just reveal to his father who she is to end her misfortune.

But then, Damien thought better of his plan. No, he wouldn't reveal himself for he was sure she wouldn't reveal herself. And if he did reveal himself that might cause more trouble. She could wish to leave immediately causing a scene and ruining the whole ordeal. No he would open the door for her, and that was it.

So when he heard her shoes clicking down the hall, he stooped over and opened the door. She barely even glanced at him.

Damien stood there for several minutes with his ear pressed up against the door, and thought of when he saw Lila- that is Lucy- pass. She had looked determined and strong, but he had seen something that had caused his heart to stop as she flew by him. Trickles of blood in the shape of a whip marks were seeping through through the back of dress. They had whipped the Narnian Queen, and for that they would pay dearly.

Damien waited several more minutes. Then he heard shouts on the other side. He propped the door open to see Queen Lucy level with his father. There was a red stain in his lap. General Zephrus handed Jerez a whip and Damien went pale. Lord Greco looked at his companions and the girl. Silently, he slipped out of a side door, appearing bothered by what was about to transpire. Jerez raised the whip as Queen Lucy closed her eyes.

Damien didn't have time to think, he just sprung into action as he grabbed a vase on a side table and slammed it into his father's head. Now he had to take care of Zephrus.

* * *

"The rest you already know Your Majesty." Damien smiled inwardly. He had been quite impressed by how the Queen had thrown that knife at Zephrus. When he had asked for help he had merely thought the girl would distract the general not attack him.

"Who is Amira?" The sound of Lucy's muffled voice made him jump. She had been listening the whole time. Before Damien could answer, however, Chrystine was bustling about.

"Damien please take Markus. I need to tend to Lila's or I suppose Queen Lucy's wounds."

"Lucy." The Queen said, straining to sit up. "Please both of you call me Lucy." She smiled at Damien as he grabbed the child by the hand and led him out of the cave.

Then she turned to Chrystine, who appeared bothered. The older girl reached to lower the back of the dress, but Lucy grabbed her hands and held them, looking deep into Chrystine's eyes. "Please," she whispered. "Please know how sorry I am for lying to you about my true identity and for putting your life and Markus's at risk." They were silent for a moment, staring at each other. Then, Chrystine pulled her hands away.

"You have no idea, do you?" Chrystine choked. "I do not blame you for hiding your identity or for putting our lives at risk. In fact you saved my life."

"Why what ever do you mean Chrystine? King Jerez is always on the hunt for me. You and Markus could have continued with your life."

"Lucy," Chrystine sighed. "As you said previously there was no life for us there. And to prove my point I shall tell you what happened earlier that day." Lucy didn't like the look on Chrystine's face. Her eyes were glossy as if in a distant place and she trembled slightly.

"I began working for Zephrus when I was twelve, seven years ago. He never really gave me any notice, except for lecherous glances." Both of the girls shuddered, in remembrance. "Anyways another slave, Joseph, had always kept an eye out for me. When the guards became a little too friendly he was there. I was very blessed to have Joseph around, for many slave girls didn't have someone to protect them from men." Lucy thought of her brothers. True they can be overprotective at times, but what would her life be without them? They had been there for her, shielding her from the pain others felt. "He had a wife named Laura, who was pregnant..."

"One day, late at night I was summoned to Zephrus's chambers." Lucy trembled for the girl, but it looked like Chrystine didn't even notice her anymore. She was reliving that horrific memory. "When I knocked on the door, I heard shouts and muffled grunts of pain on the other side. I opened the door to find Joseph wrestling with Zephrus. Somehow he had figured out that I was summoned and came to protect me." There was such a deep sadness in Chrystine's voice that Lucy's heart couldn't help but break for her. "Zephrus knocked Joshua unconscious. Then, I heard the most bloodcurdling scream. It was Laura, Joseph's wife, going into early labor. Zephrus certainly had no intention of summoning anyone to help that poor woman, so I ran to her as fast as I could." Chrystine paused. A heavy silence echoed around them. "She died in childbirth, but not after giving birth to a beautiful little boy. One Joseph never met. He was locked up by Zephrus, who planned to execute him the next day. Joseph tried to run, but was cut down my the general's men. So it was only baby Markus and I."

Lucy couldn't imagine what Chrystine felt with so much responsibility thrusted upon her at a young age. True, Lucy has had her struggles, but there was always someone else she could turn to, someone else watching over her. Chrystine was completely on her own.

"A few hours before we escaped I overheard King Jerez talking to Zephrus. Jerez wondered if it would be suitable to summon me to his guest chambers that night. Zephrus granted the King permission." The way Chrystine said it, struck terror inside Lucy.

"So you see, I was planning on killing myself that night. I was going to leave Markus completely on his own, throwing away everything his parents did for me. How could I be so selfish?!" Chrystine was practically sobbing now. Tears were streaming down her cheek, as Lucy wrapped her in a hug the best she could. *_How does someone become so hopeless? Why should Aslan bless me so, and let Chrystine go through many struggles?*_

"When you came to me, saying that we should escape," Chrystine gasped through sobs. "You gave Markus and I a second chance at life. There was a part of me that wanted to continue with my plan, to end all of my misery, but not when I saw a way out. There was no other option. " Chrystine pulled away and looked into Lucy's eyes. "So I do not blame you for anything Lucy. I am forever in your debt."

* * *

"Lucy!"

Lucy shot up in agony. She had a fever and felt so very sick. The wounds on her back were beginning to become infected, despite her companions best efforts. It had been a day of so many confessions and she was worn out physically and emotionally. "Lucy!" The voice came again. Damien, Chrystine, and Markus were nowhere in sight. She slowly stood and swayed as she walked towards the entrance of the cave. Stars were twinkling overhead. Lucy took another cautious step forward and saw Him.

"Aslan." Then everything that had happened to her over the recent days came rushing back to her all at once. She ran forward and threw her arms over the Lion, sobbing. "Oh Aslan."

"Shh. Hush Dear One. All will be well." He turned and licked her face softly. Lucy stopped crying.

"What am I to do Aslan? I hurt in many ways and so do my friends. King Jerez and Zephrus must pay. I want to kill them with my bare hands!"

"Lucy," Aslan gently scolded. "You need to forgive them for their deeds."

"Forgive them?!" Lucy was hysterical, crying and laughing at the thought. "How can I forgive them. They are pure evil. One tried to kill Damien and both tried to hurt Chrystine!"

Aslan looked at her, His eyebrows raised. "Do you believe I do not know the hardships of My own children?" He purred.

"Then where were You when they needed You?!" Lucy snapped.

"Lucy," Aslan said sadly. "No one is ever told any story, but their own." Lucy crumpled to the ground in tears. "You must be a light to them for Me. Show your friends my love in all they do. Only when they turn to Me will they find peace." Aslan licked Lucy's nose again gently. "My child. I can not heal you unless you let go."

She looked up at Him in despair. She thought of Jerez and Zephrus. They had ruined so many lives and didn't deserve forgiveness. But as she looked at Aslan, she realized something. Neither, did she. Lucy has messed up so many times. She had hurt her siblings, built herself up with pride, and was currently having an argument with the Great Lion Himself, to name just a few of her recent mistakes. Something inside Lucy's heart broke and she let go a little. "Very well Aslan. I forgive them."

The Lion looked at His daughter and nodded. He approached Lucy and let out a long breath over her. It felt warm and sweet, smelling of the first day of Spring. Lucy felt her back tighten and fever flee. She heaved a sigh of relief.

"There are still the scars My daughter. Those will only fade when you truly have given all back to Me." Lucy nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Now awake and go."

* * *

Lucy's eyes shot open. She was still in the cave, but felt so much better. She rose and walked out to see Chrystine, picking berries underneath the morning sun. The girl smiled at Lucy and said something. But the Narnian Queen paid no attention to her new friend as a flicker of movement caught her eye.

She peered into the treeline and what she saw made her take two steps back. An archer was drawing an arrow aimed right at Chrystine. Without thinking, Lucy ran and dove on top of her friend as she heard the **_thung_ **of the arrow being released.

They hit the ground hard and Lucy felt Chrystine go limp beneath her._ *Aslan, please. Don't allow the arrow to have hit its mark.*_

Lucy didn't have time to see if Chrystine was alive or not as she turned towards the archer. It was time to go to battle.

~I** hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! As I said previously, keep me updated on what your theories are and what you think of the character development. I will start to work on the next chapter at once.~**

**Matthew 5 :14 "You are the light of the world. A town built on a hill cannot be hidden.**


	7. Letting Go

**~Greetings Narnians! Yes I know... Too long since I last updated. This chapter, however, is longer than the rest. Warning: another intense chapter. Please review and I will do my best to personally respond. Hope you enjoy! For Narnia and for Aslan!**

Drake shifted nervously from foot to foot, as he awaited the arrival of King Jerez. Blood trickled down from his forehead and into his eyes. He should have known better. Why did he ever allow Dolphus to talk him out of turning in the girl?! Now, he would surely pay for this folly with his life. Jerez was not known to be the most merciful and forgiving king. He was known for dragging out the deaths of his prisoners. Only when a poor soul begged for death, would His Majesty show grace by a quick execution.

The door creaked open and in marched Jerez, who appeared more cross than usual. He was holding a rag to his wrinkled forehead and each time when he pulled it down it came away red. Someone, who Drake was very curious to meet, had attacked the king. Drake bowed deeply as Jerez sat in his throne with a huff. He did his best not to smile at the sour look on Jerez's face. It was probably not a sound idea to entice the king even more. Odds were it would be Drake who paid for the attacker's deed.

Jerez scowled at him. "Where is the girl?" Drake hesitated. He could still do the right thing. He could stand tall and refuse Jerez, taking all the hurt upon himself. He could be the man, he dreamed he would become as a young lad. But as he looked into Jerez's dead cold eyes he knew it would never be so. He couldn't become that man with one final act, and if he did refuse Jerez he wouldn't live to see another day. Drake bowed curtly.

"The girl is at the home of General Zephrus. Angus sold her as a slave." King Jerez blinked. For the first time in his life he appeared speechless. Drake opens his mouth and closed it again. What did he say that had upset the King so much? "Sire?" he asked uncertainly. Jerez cleared his throat and looked down upon Drake as though he was merely a speck of dust in the wind.

"The girl has escaped from General Zephrus." Jerez scoffed. "I command you to gather my men and go end this."

Drake could not believe his ears. How did a young girl escape from the best general in the region? How was he ever suppose to find her? However, Drake knew better than to voice his doubts. Frankly, he was ecstatic to leave Jerez alive and in one piece.

He bowed and turned to leave when Jerez sneered, "Oh and one more thing." Drake turned back him. "Fail me again and you shall learn that there are worse things I could do besides killing you." Drake paled as he bowed one final time. Dolphus had said that they were never murderers. But that's where his friend was different. When it came down to it, if Drake had to choose the between a life of honor and surviving another day it would always be the latter. Always.

* * *

_Thung_! Lucy sprang out of the way and crashed hard onto the leaf covered ground, as the shaft of the arrow cracked and shattered against the bark of a tree. Quickly she rose and looked for anything that she could use as a weapon. _Thung! _She dashed to the left. _Where is Damien?! Is Chrystine alive?_

Lucy sprinted deep into the woods, hearing the footsteps not far behind. She zigzagged left. Then right. Never giving the archer an easy shot, she searched for a hiding place. She heard her pursuer fall on something and grunt as he hit the earth. Lucy took her chance to get farther ahead as the archer gained his bearings. Not far in the distance she saw an outcropping of rocks. She ran ahead, and dove into a small corner where she would be hidden from the view of the archer.

She heard him approaching with speed. Lucy crouched low as she prepared to spring out on top of him. Twenty feet... Fifteen… Ten… Five… Lucy mustered her courage and leapt out on the cloaked figure. They smashed onto the ground, Lucy on top. He went limp beneath her and she knew that he was unconscious. She sighed and pushed back the hood of his cloak, ready to see the man who was determined to be her murderer.

Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. This young man of Damien's age, appeared to be Narnian.

* * *

They stood at a distance, peering from behind the treeline. She was near. She had to be. "Edmund," Peter whispered softly, beckoning his brother closer. "This is General Zephrus' home. The man, Dolphus, said Lucy was a slave here."

Edmund nodded. "It should not be too difficult to get inside. We could ask a servant for her whereabouts, but we must be certain not to use her real name. Hopefully, Lucy gave an alias."

"I am sure she did Ed, but we have a problem." The younger king raised his eyebrows. "True it should not be too hard to get inside, disguised as servants, but getting out will be another matter altogether. We have been watching the house for over an hour now and the soldiers seem to be on high alert. I can't shake the feeling that Lucy has something to do with it."

Edmund shivered. "We will cross the bridge of getting out when we get there Peter. If you are right about the soldiers having to do with Lucy, then I am afraid that there is no time to waste. We must get her out of there at once." He sighed. "We will wait until the guard is changing to go. " Peter nodded his consent, and they waited.

When Dolphus had come to Cair Paravel, Peter and Edmund had set out at once, leaving the kingdom to be ruled by Susan. Peter smiled as he remembered what he told Lance upon their departure. '_Help my sister and you shall be rewarded. Hurt my sister and there will be nowhere for you to hide.' _Perhaps he was being too hard on Lance. He seemed to be a good man and Susan seemed to care for him, but he was still a threat to their way of life. Leaving out the complications of who would be heirs to the Pevensies' thrones, there was still the matter of change. They have had so much change in their short lives Peter wasn't sure he wanted any more of it. _But what if Susan did_… Peter sighed, giving in. When they arrived back at Cair Paravel, Lucy with them of course, he would give Lance a chance. He owed Susan that much. And if he did turn out to be the one, oh Aslan help him.

They had traveled for many days, just the two of them, and they were now weary from the exhaustion of the journey. However, the two kings only felt numb at this point, for it was their little sister who was in danger. Nothing would stand in the way of their reunion.

"Peter the guard! He left without a replacement. Should we go? It could be a trap."

Peter thought for a moment. _Why would the guard leave without a replacement?_ He could be relieved of his command or worse. But what choice did Peter have? They were wasting time. "Let's go. Remember to walk with purpose and confidence, like you were meant to be here. People often see what they expect to see. Today that is two slaves prepared for duty."

Edmund nodded and they embarked out on the fifty foot journey from the treeline to the elegant home. Unfortunately, they had to leave the weapons behind for what use would slaves have of them? Finally, the two kings reached the slaves' entrance and slipped inside. Men and women were scurrying back and forth as Peter looked for a trustworthy face. He found the one he sought in an elderly woman who was washing the dishes. Cautiously, the two brothers approached her.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Peter asked politely. She didn't look up from the dishes. Edmund cleared his throat.

She turned and and laughed quietly at the sight of them. "Oh! I am sorry boys. I didn't realize you were talking to me. No one has called me ma'am in..." she hesitated and then sighed. "Well no one has called me ma'am in a very long time." Peter nodded his understanding and sympathy. "What can I do for you boys?"

Edmund stepped forward. "A beloved friend of our's arrived here two weeks ago, after being bought by Zephrus. You see we have been away running errands and have not seen her yet."

"And you want me to tell you where this friend is, yes?" The woman's eyes twinkled. Something about her reminded Peter of mum. He nodded.

"She has brown, almost auburn hair with the bluest eyes. She seems to breathe in life itself wherever she goes and commands an air of authority when she walks into a room. She is beautiful in every way," Edmund said distantly. Peter looked at him. Sure he had noticed the hair and the eyes, but never anything else. It seemed as though his younger brother was not just a caretaker of Lucy as Peter had been. No, he was a friend. A best friend even. He inspired Peter to become a better man, king, and brother to all of Aslan's children.

He turned back to the woman. The twinkle was gone and her eyes were on her wrinkled hands. Peter's heart froze. "What is it ma'am?" he asked, his voice shaking.

She raised her head and looked him into the eyes. "Young man I am so very sorry, but I am afraid the young lady has ran away with some of the other slaves."

Peter took a step back in shock. "What? How did she get away? When did this happen?"

The woman sighed. "It was two or three days ago. All I know is that there was an incident with King Jerez."

Peter could not believe his ears. It pained him to think about it. Odds were that at some point in their journey to Zephrus, Edmund and Peter were within a few miles of Lucy. While he felt a great deal of fear and worry for Lucy's well-being, another emotion swallowed him whole. Pride. Lucy had escaped without their help. She was capable and strong. She truly was a lioness.

"Thank you for your time ma'am," Edmund said. "We will be on our way now. We are grateful to know that she is alive and well." He began to turn, but the woman reached out and grabbed his shoulder with her frail hand. They looked up at her with confusion. There was such a deep sense of remorse in her eyes that Peter couldn't breathe.

"I am terribly sorry boys to be the one to tell you this, but I do not believe the girl is alive anymore." Peter couldn't comprehend what she was saying. "Before she escaped she had a run-in with Lord Greco, General Zephrus's son. She was defending a young slave boy. You see, she stepped in between the two and her outer and inner beauty, that you were talking about, got in the way."

Edmund and Peter fought to restrain themselves. "What does that mean?" Ed asked through clenched teeth.

"I mean," she sighed. "Lord Greco offered to let the incident go for the price of something or someone else."

"I'm gonna kill him," Peter stated. He meant it too. Some vulgar beast had offended his little sister's honor and that was an atrocity.

Tears were now welling up in the woman's eyes. "I am afraid it only gets worse. This friend of your's was not too thrilled with the proposition of being one of his conquests either and slapped Lord Greco." Edmund would've cheered if he didn't recognize the gravity of the situation. "Lord Greco summoned someone to bring him his whip and he let loose. I have never seen him that wicked before. He let out lash after lash, for the foolish girl refused to cry out. She became unconscious and I helped tend to the wounds, but it was so much blood. Her flesh was torn and the scars will be there to the day she dies. I did my best, but the infection was already spreading. She should have been resting, but she was called to serve the foul man and his guests and then ran out into the night. I later heard some of Zephrus's men say that they had wounded her with an arrow. I am afraid there is no way she could survive all of that."

Peter blinked. _Lucy dead?_ No it couldn't be. She was strong and Aslan's care. He would not make the mistake of not trusting Him again. He bowed curtly to the elderly woman and said, "Thank you for telling us ma'am. We shall be out of yout hair now." He pulled Edmund to the side and whispered in his ear. "Lucy isn't dead, Ed. I know it sounds crazy, but I feel as though Aslan is calling me not to give up yet." Edmund nodded and Peter could tell that he felt Aslan as well. "If she left with others, then it shouldn't be hard to follow their tracks."

Edmund sighed. "I hope we are right about this Peter. If Lucy is dead..."

Peter finished for him. "If Lucy is dead we won't waste time taking a Lyroc vow. King Jerez, General Zephrus, and Lord Greco will all be dead before dawn. No one will be able to save them."

They plotted their escape, oblivious to the threatening figure listening to their conversation. The man smiled inwardly to himself as he pulled his cloak over his head. Wherever these two went, he would follow.

* * *

Why did his head hurt so much? Grogginess had overtaken his whole being and he had to fight to open his eyes. The bright blue sky burned and he lowered his eyes to four figures. His eyes slowly shut again...

The young man jerked forward, now fully awake, but he was tied to a tree by vines. Four pairs of eyes stared at him solemnly.

"Who are you?" asked a girl.

"My name is Leif," he mumbled, trying to remember what had happened. He was hunting Prince Damien when he had stumbled across this small party, of another young man, two young ladies, and a small child. What a caravan indeed!

"Why were you after us, Leif?" the same girl asked. She spoke with an air that demanded her question be answered.

"I-I was hunting a fugitive of Telmar." He thought it best not to elaborate.

"Oh? And why pray tell, were you hunting for Telmar?" Leif said nothing. "Do not take me for a fool, I know Narnian blood when I see it. Your hair is the same color as mine and your skin is pale, unlike that of a Telmarine's."

He sighed and looked at the young man. Leif was startled as he absorbed all of his features. "I was hunting him! Prince Damien of Telmar."

The party took a step back, and began to whisper to one another. Leif could not believe how foolish he had been. When he had first saw this party, he didn't recognize the prince. It appeared the royal was worse from the wear of traveling.

The party approached him again. "Who sent you after me?" This time it was the prince who spoke.

Leif hesitated. He looked past the prince and into the pale blue eyes of the girl who spoke first. Could he trust them? He certainly couldn't kill them. After all this time, he knew he was never going to be an assassin. He let out a half sob in disgust of himself. "Please," he gasped. "Try to understand. He has my family. My little brothers and sister! What was I suppose to do?" He began to sob uncontrollably, head cast down, eyes shut.

He reopened his eyes to the soft touch of a delicate hand. The other girl was leaning over him, compassion shining in her chocolate eyes. "Leif," she whispered soothingly. He liked the sound of his name on her rosy lips. "All can be forgiven, but you must tell the prince who the man is." She untied him from the vines, much to the obvious discomfort of the prince and the other girl. He nodded with understanding.

She smiled at him. "Markus come take my hand." She beckoned the small boy over to her and he obeyed instantly. "Why don't you and Lucy accompany me on a nice walk? We will let the men talk things over." With that, his only ally, strolled away with the other girl and little boy. Leif watched them go.

"Don't get any ideas." Leif turned his head back to see Prince Damien glaring at him. This was not going to be fun. He despised royalty with passion. Were they not the ones who has caused all this trouble in the first place?

Leif grunted. "I haven't the faintest idea what you mean. But I believe the only reason why the two lovely women left was to allow me the opportunity to share with you the name of the man who wants you dead." Prince Damien nodded once, a hard glint to his eyes. "Well I hate to break it to Your Majesty, but it appears to be your own brother. Prince Marius."

For a moment the Prince just started at him unblinking. The next moment, Leif was sprawled out on the ground holding his hands to his jaw in agony. Prince Damien had punched him! "I do not appreciate being lied to!" he shouted loudly. Leif was confused. He had told him the truth.

"I killed my brother with my bare hands. I watched the breath leave his body." Leif looked at the prince. Tears of anger were streaming down his grubby cheeks. He honestly believed his brother to be dead. What did that mean for Leif? The prince kicked him in the stomach.

"I swear!" he coughed out in pain. "I came home after a day of work and my four little brothers and my little sister were gone. That cocky prince had his feet propped up on _our_ table, eating the little food we had. I was going to kill him with my bare hands, but he said if I don't bring him your head then I will never see my family again!'

The prince stopped kicking him. He looked perplexed by this. "How did you know who he was?"

Leif laughed maliciously. "Your arrogant brother has visited us often over the years. I am not sure why, so don't ask. But each time he came he would just sit and watch Arabella, my little sister, play and do her chores. It bothered me terribly! But my da' said we had to leave him to his pleasure. He said 'that prince could take Arabella away from us if he wanted to, so we have to leave him be.' Look where that got us!"

Prince Damien said nothing as he pulled Leif to his feet. "How old is your sister? Is she related by blood?"

Leif didn't miss a beat. "She's nine. And of course she is related by blood, what kind of stupid question is that?!" The first lie he told. Did the prince buy it? Leif couldn't tell.

Damien only nodded. "I will make you a deal." Leif raised his eyebrows suspiciously. "We will help rescue your family by any costs necessary."

Leif didn't buy it for one moment. "Truly? And what's the catch?"

Damien shrugged nonchalantly. "No catch. But you must give me your word not to tell any other members in my party what you told me."

Leif pondered this. "Why?"

Damien looked him in the eye. "Do you want to get Arabella back or not?"

Leif sighed to himself. The prince obviously had his own agenda. What that was he couldn't tell. He thought of the two young women and the little boy. The girl with the chocolate eyes was so elegant and majestic. The auburn-haired girl was beautiful as well. She commanded authority and radiated strength. The little boy had an innocence to him that reminded Leif of his own little brothers. Damien obviously cared for them in one sense or another. Would he hurt them? Could he be trusted? Leif knew, however, that he had no choice. He looked Damien in the eye. "You've got yourself a deal."

* * *

"Be careful Markus!" Chrystine called out. Lucy sat with her friend by the bank of a stream, basking in the spring sun. Markus was splashing around in the water. Chrystine looked over and flashed Lucy a serene smile.

"So what do you think of this Leif?"

Lucy shrugged. "I am not sure. He tried to kill both of us. For a terrible moment I feared he had succeeded in killing you. It was unbearable." Lucy truly meant it. The whole time she was running from Leif, all she could think of was whether Chrystine was alive or not.

The older girl wrapped one of her arms around Lucy and leaned against her. She welcomed the gesture of love. "I feel sorry for him."

Lucy looked at Chrystine skeptically. "Why do you feel sorry for him? How do you know he is telling the truth?"

Chrystine smiled. "He is telling the truth. The pain in his eyes was just as real as the pain we have felt Lucy. The pain of losing someone you love is not something you ever get over."

Lucy pondered this for a moment. She thought of all the deaths she had witnessed over her petite fifteen years. All the friends who never returned from battle. All of the torture she went through when they died, as though it was her heart being pierced. She thought of mum and dad. They were not dead, or at least she hoped they weren't. England was such a dangerous place when they left seven years ago. Even if they were alive and well Lucy knew there was little chance she would ever see them again. And for that she was grateful.

A stab of guilt pierced Lucy as the thought surfaced. The bitterness she bottled up deep inside for so many years was finally coming out. Father had abandoned their family to fight a war. It destroyed the Pevensies. She remembered the tears mum had cried every night over worry for her husband. She remembered Peter buckling under the stress to take care of his family. That should have been father's job, not a child's. She remembered Susan, her previous playmate, who had locked all of her emotions inside and slipped on a mask. There was never any time to play dolls after that. Edmund was so distraught over father going to war, that he lashed out at everyone around him. So Lucy was left on her own, in a house full of people.

Mum was just as guilty as Father though. There was never anyone to comfort Lucy when she cried or when she was scared. No, mum was too busy grieving over her husband who wasn't dead. Lucy clenched her fists. There was one night, that she never told anyone about. Not even Edmund. Lucy had crept into mum's bed one night after having a nightmare. Then Mrs. Pevensie began to thrash about, having a nightmare of her own. She muttered things about Mr. Pevensie in battle and started to cry. Lucy, frightened, shook her awake. Mrs. Pevensie had shot up and Lucy still remembered the look on mum's face as she looked at her youngest daughter. It was the first time Lucy was ever scared of mum. With her glossy eyes, Mrs. Pevensie had lifted her hand and slapped Lucy across cheek, sending her flying into the wall. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she listened to her mother whisper the same thing over and over again. "You fool! It's the only time I get to see him. The only time I get to see him. The only time I get to see him." Lucy had quietly slipped out of the bedroom, knowing she would never go to mum for anything ever again.

The memory still pained Lucy. She knew now, that her mother was not in the right state of mind when all of this had happened. Still, Lucy found it hard to let go. She wanted her heart to stay bitter for why should she forgive? She had only been a little girl. She would never be able to forgive her parents and Lucy was okay with that.

"_Let all bitterness and wrath and anger and clamor and slander be put away from you, along with all malice."_

Lucy trembled, as she heard Aslan speaking to her heart. It felt as though she had been punched in the gut, tears forming in her eyes. She was so very foolish. What right did she have to hold anything against her parents? They loved her dearly.

She thought of what they must feel after all four of their children mysteriously disappeared. It must have broken them. Were Peter, Susan, and Edmund broken by her disappearance? Somewhere, deep inside Lucy, she resolved to make it back to each of the Pevensies. Mum, Father, Peter, Susan, and Edmund all deserved her love and affection. How could she not love them?

The day seemed to become brighter at this new revelation. It was sweeter in a sense that she could not describe and it was all due to the stunning girl sitting next to her.

Christine wasn't just a friend anymore. She was Lucy's sister. Everything about her was wonderful and majestic. Lucy owed her everything.

"Chrystine." The tan girl turned to Lucy, with her chocolate eyes twinkling like magic. "Chrystine you mean so very much to me. You know that don't you?" Chrystine seemed shocked. "You have taught me so very much in the short time I knew you. I am forever in your debt. I thank Aslan that He put you in my life."

"Oh Lucy," Chrystine said, tears springing into her eyes. "You are one of the only friends I have ever had. You saved my life multiple times and pointed me in the direction of the Great Lion. It is I who is eternally in your debt."

They embraced, each of them holding the other tightly, bonded by something neither could describe.

"Lucy! Chrystine!" Damien's voice came from somewhere nearby. They separated, all memories of comfort instantly forgotten. Chrystine called Markus over and held him tightly in between Lucy and herself. In Damien's voice was no fear... only pure terror.

They waited. The sound of Damien crashing through the wood, calling out their names, came closer and closer. Finally, he appeared through the shrubbery at the end of the stream with Leif and his bow. Lucy was confused as Leif quickly placed one of his arrows on the bow, drew back, and released. The arrow shot over them and Lucy's eyes followed it. The arrow pierced another archer not twenty feet away. He collapsed dead.

"Chrystine, that's a scout! We have to run." Lucy turned to her _"sister,"_ urgency gleaming in her eyes. Then the world came to a stop.

Before Lucy, on the stream bank was Chrystine's corpse, an arrow in her side. "No!" Lucy screamed. "No!" A horrified expression was frozen on Chrystine's face. How can so much blood come from one arrow wound? Lucy lowered herself, the pools of tears making her vision blurry. She shook Chrystine. "Wake up!" She shouted. "Wake up! I'm not leaving without you!"

"We have to go now!" Damien shouted, sprinting through the water to get to her. Lucy paid him no heed.

"Chrystine," she whispered in agony. Her whole body shook violently as she sobbed. Markus stood crying next to her.

"There isn't time. We have to go!" Damien wrapped his arms around her and began to pull Lucy away, but she shook free and ran back to Chrystine.

Damien then lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "No!" She hit his back hard over and over again, but he would not release her. Finally, Lucy stopped fighting and just cried. As he carried her away Lucy stared at the stream. It was red with blood.

**~No! Not Chrystine! I was practically in tears writing this. Please review and let me know what you think about all of this! As said previously, I will do my best to personally respond. Now I am off to start on the next Chapter!**

**Ecclesiastes 3:6**

**6 a time to seek, and a time to lose;**  
**a time to keep, and a time to** **cast away;**


	8. Traitors' Hearts

**~Hey y'all! hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. For Narnia and for Aslan!~**

_His roar is a gentle kiss_

_His battle cry is true pure bliss_

_When Aslan's paws strike ground_

_His love and mercy abounds_

Susan sang quietly, her voice silver. With her eyes closed the tune trickled up into the air. The serenity of Cair Paravel's gardens and the ancient hymn swallowed her whole. She was at peace as her hands danced across the strings of the harp.

Two hands came out of nowhere and gently covered Susan's eyes. She smiled. "Hmm I wonder who it could be. The cook? Mr. Tumnus?"

A tsk sound came from the hidden figure. "You wound my heart greatly my queen!" The man released her and Susan flung around to stare into the eyes of the man she loved.

"Lance! Why a lady could be terrified by such a deed!" She tried scowl at him but ended up bursting into giggles."Is there something you wanted?"

Lance smiled. "Yes, as a matter of fact there is my queen. Do you know where the Captain of the Guard is? I wish to speak to him on the matter of our latest prisoner."

Susan frowned. "You mean Dolphus. I told you I don't believe he will be any trouble. Why did we lock him up? He wouldn't have came to help us unless his heart had changed. Do we not owe him another chance?"

Lance reached out his hand and caressed her cheek. "You're too compassionate for your own good. My little queen, you must allow a man to take care of this matter. It is not a job for a woman."

Susan jerked out of his reach, having no trouble scowling now. "Oh? So a woman is too weak to handle_ difficult _subjects. Am I nothing more than a pawn in man's game then? Am I nothing more than a prize to be won?" Susan tried hard to level her voice. Lance had never spoken to her in such a condescending way before. He had said he had always admired her for her strength and wits as well as beauty and kind heart. "Is there anything _else _you wanted?"

Before he could respond she was halfway to the door. "Susan!" He called after her. But she was too mad to give him a response.

_I'll deal with Dolphus myself. _Susan began the journey to the dungeons. Upon Lance's request she had given her word that she would not speak with the man, but with this fury in her heart all memories of promises were gone.

Susan turned and climbed down the stone stairs to find a guard waiting at the bottom.

"Your Majesty!" The man quickly stood and bowed low. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Good sir, you must be very weary of being in these dreary dungeons all day. Go up to the kitchens and tell the cook to give you something special by my order."

The guard shifted hesitantly on his feet. "I should probably stay down here and look after the prisoner, but if you insist..."He raised his eyebrows hopefully.

Susan nodded her head in the direction of the kitchen and he took off. Susan made her way past the cells. At the end of the dingy corridor Dolphus sat behind bars, his back to her. "I have come to receive the answers to my questions, Dolphus. If you give me the answers that I seek you will be removed from the dungeons and given a guest room."

Dolphus leapt towards the cell door, causing Susan to stumble backwards. "You must run Your Majesty! Get as far away from Cair Paravel as you can. You are in great danger." He stared at her with crazed eyes from behind the bars.

Susan calmed her breathing. "Whatever do you mean? Why am I in danger?"

Dolphus swallowed and looked from side to side. "There is a traitor. A man who is on the side of King Jerez to overthrow your family and kill you all if he gets the chance."

Susan held her breath unsure if she wanted to know who it was. "Who?"

Dolphus closed his eyes. "It is the wicked man who locked me up here. The one who holds your heart gently in one hand and will easily crush it with his other."

Susan stumbled back in shock and agony as the name fell off her tongue in protest. "Lance."

* * *

"They went this way," Edmund said, kneeling in the soil. He figured by the tracks that they were three days behind Lucy._ So close yet so far away. _He rose to his feet and continued on the journey, Peter silent at his side.

_Crack! _The sound of a breaking twig echoed through the woods. Edmund knew they had both heard it, but training forced the kings to go on acting as if they hadn't. They were being followed and probably had been since leaving General Zephrus's home. They both had forgotten to stay alert, lost in the troubles of their own minds.

Without saying anything, Edmund and Peter broke off on their own paths. Edmund slowly began to loop back in the direction from which they came while Peter continued forward. He saw the man hiding behind a tree oblivious to Edmund's presence. With great force Edmund lifted him up by the collar of his jacket and threw him on the forest ground. Peter ran and put his sword to the throat of the intruder. "Who are you? Why are you here?!"

_Yes, why am I here? _Greco thought. He stared up at the two young kings above him. When he had first been alerted to the strangers presence at his home his curiosity had been piqued. He couldn't believe that it turned out to be High King Peter and King Edmund of Narnia. It was certainly his lucky day.

King Jerez would reward him greatly if he killed the girl these two sought and later killed them as well. He had first called the guards away so that they were able leave his home in one piece. After that, following them was easy. But now, it appeared his luck was running out, and he better come up with a story to save his plan and his own neck, which was twitching with that sword so close. "I am the father of the boy who ran away with your sister," he choked.

The kings glanced at one another. "What is your son's name?" the elder asked.

Greco thought hard. _Matthew? Marius? Markus? _"Markus." _Yes that was it! _"Please. Let me come with you. I have to make sure that he is safe. His mother is dead and the boy is all I have left in the world."

After another moment of hesitation the king put away his sword and lifted Greco to his feet. "You may come with us, if you do not slow us down. We can't afford to wait any longer." Greco nodded his understanding.

"What is your name?" The younger king asked.

Before he realized the danger, the truth slipped out. "Greco."

The High King stopped. "Greco? I feel like I have heard that name somewhere before."

Edmund nodded. "Yes I feel the same, but I can't place it." He paused and the waved his hand in a dismissing gesture in the air. "Oh well. It will come to me later I am sure."

Greco prayed that he was wrong.

* * *

Arrow after arrow crashed into the large oak tree. Lief, Damien, and Markus sat silently on a log nearby staring solemnly at the grieving queen. After Christine was killed, Lucy had shut down emotionally and physically. She refused to move and wouldn't talk. Her eyes had gone cold and the light that they all cherished so much had faded from her eyes.

It was only when Lief offered to let her borrow his bow that she began to move once more. So for now, she continued to shoot arrows at the invisible men who killed her friend.

Lief watched the Narnian queen with great interest. There was so much about her that radiated strength when he had first met her. But now... now she was broken. Chrystine's death had destroyed her, and Lief was afraid she would never be the same. In the short time he knew the remarkable young woman the desire to wrap her up tight in his arms had grown greatly. He longed to shield her from the death of her friend, King Jerez... and Damien.

Lief looked to the young man at his side. He too watched the queen with the same longing as Lief. He sighed. _Why do things always have to be so complicated? I shouldn't even be thinking of her in this way. She's a queen and I'm an orphan. Besides, I should be focusing all of my attention on saving my family right now. _Even as Lief tried to mentally pull himself away from Lucy, he only grew closer.

"Markus, come with me," Lucy said, turning to her three companions. "Some arrows went way too far and you can help me collect them." The small child hurried over and took Lucy's hand. They walked away without another word.

Lief knew what Lucy was trying to do. Chrystine was the only family Markus had left, and she was trying to fill that spot. He shook his head. _Why should a girl so young have to have so much responsibility? She is already a queen, must she be a mother as well? _He smiled. If anyone was capable of such a feat, it was Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia.

"Stop smiling." Lief turned to his side. Damien's fists were curled up in fists and he was speaking through clenched teeth. "I said stop smiling."

"Why should I stop smiling?" Lief asked, feigning innocence. "Does other's happiness make your heart grow warm? We wouldn't want that would we, oh cold-hearted prince?"

Damien stood. "Who do you think you are?!" He shouted at LIef.

Never one to back down from a fight, Lief rose with him and stood level. "I am the one who is determined to protect Lucy and Markus from whatever you have in plan. Do not take me for a fool. You are keeping secrets from us all."

"I do take you for a fool," Damien spat. "You honestly have no idea what you are talking about. I have been with Lucy much longer than you have. I first met her in a slave's market and later rescued her from certain death and nursed her back to health when she was shot and wounded."

Lief looked at him solemnly before responding. "Did you really do all of that?" He asked quietly.

Damien sighed and sat back down on the log, his head in his hands. "It wasn't that simple. I had help from Chrystine and Aslan Himself. And now seeing her in such a dark place, it just… it just…"

"I know," Lief said sitting back on the log, ashamed of his behavior. "I can't imagine what she is going through. My heart breaks for the lass." Lief paused. "Can I ask you something that I may not want to hear the answer to?"

Damien looked at him skeptically. "I suppose."

Leif took a breath. "Do you love her? Do you love Lucy?"

Damien smiled sadly. "I believe I do, but I am afraid that is unimportant."

"Why do you say that?"

Damien choked. "Because you were right. I have secrets that I am not sharing with you all. I wouldn't be good for her. She is pure light, but I am darkness. There isn't anything good in me."

Lief looked at the prince in disbelief. "You certainly are no angel, but I do see the good in you. You obviously care for Lucy so don't give up on going after her." He laughed. "I can't believe this is happening."

Damien glanced at him, confused. "What?"

"This." Leif waved his hands around. "I was prepared to fight you dramatically to the death for the Narnian queen and here I am trying to convince you, a Prince of Telmar, to fight for her."

Damien grinned ear to ear. "Well then, you should be a diplomat. Your little speech worked. I am afraid we are at war for the heart of the one we love."

Lief grinned back at him. "Well I hope to be a worthy adversary, your highness." He gave a mock bow.

Damien nodded, serious once more. "Oh I am sure you will."

* * *

"Go on back to Damien and Lief, Markus. I will just wait here a moment." Lucy smiled for him and the child scurried back to their small camp. As soon as he was gone Lucy heard it. The voice she knew would come.

"Lucy."

The Narnian queen sighed. "Aslan." As she turned she spotted Him. He looked sad. "Yes Aslan? What is it?" She heard the bitterness creep into her voice. At this point she was done. Since she had been taken from Cair Paravel the Lion had come multiple times to teach Lucy of forgiveness. Yet, at this point, Lucy knew she couldn't forgive. Every time she let go something else happened. Now Chrystine was dead, and Aslan had allowed it to happen.

"Lucy." He said again. She knew HE wanted her to come to Him, but as Lucy stood there an image flashed in her mind. It was Chrystine with that frozen, horrified expression on her face with an arrow in her side.

"No," Lucy whispered. Then the queen turned and walked away from the Great Lion.

* * *

"She did what?!" Greco asked in astonishment.

Peter laughed. "When she was twelve, Lucy tried to convince me that the woman I was courting, Adolin, was only after me for the throne. Well, I refused to listen to her since I was just a boy who thought he was in love. Lucy would have none of it."

Edmund chuckled quietly. "That's an understatement. Peter and I were called away to battle so Lucy and Susan arranged a ball in Adolin's name. Lucy stayed by her side the whole evening and slipped a potion into Adolin's drink. The potion caused the poor woman to say whatever she was thinking aloud. She went as far to say that Peter was an old troll that deserved to die an old bachelor and wouldn't know a real woman if she slapped him in the face."

"No!" Greco was horrified. But King Peter just laughed, obviously finding the memory quite enjoyable.

"She did. When we returned and heard of the incident Lucy acted like she had nothing to do with it. The problem was Adolin's drink got confused with King Lou's of Archenland. He took a sip of the drink and loudly proclaimed for the rest of the night that if Adolin slapped me in the face, I wouldn't know it for she wasn't a real lady but an old troll that would die an old spinster."

Edmund and Greco laughed hysterically. "Your sister truly is a spunky young woman!" Greco smiled. But as Peter and Edmund continued to tell tale after tale on their beloved family, Greco found himself frowning more and more. _I almost killed their little sister after insulting her honor. How am I going to kill her and these joyous kings now that I am beginning to grow to love them? _Greco shook himself. _Don't be a fool! I will kill her if I must. I will kill them all. I have to look out for myself above all others. It's the only way to survive in this world. _He continued on in silence.

"Peter! Greco!" Edmund whispered harshly. "I hear a small party coming this way. Quick, hide in the underbrush." The three dove out of sight quickly.

Peter listened in silence. Greco was to his left and Edmund to his right. _Who are these people? _Finally, the caravan came into view. It was a small group of soldiers who were pulling a wagon.

"King Jerez and General Zephrus are bound to reward us greatly!" One soldier shouted.

"I pray that is an understatement. We killed the little Narnian queen. We deserve a kingdom!" Peter's blood ran cold. He did not hear another thing the caravan said as he watched the wagon slowly be pulled along. A body was covered up by a sheet in the back. When the soldiers were out of sight and earshot, Greco stepped forward and stared at the two Kings in silence.

"Edmund?" Peter asked confused as he turned to his little brother. Tears were running down his mud stained cheeks. For the first time since the battle with the white witch the boys felt like small children again, unable to comprehend what they now knew to be true. "Lucy is dead."

**~Psalm 145:5 A psalm of praise. Of David. I will exalt you, my God the King; I will praise your name for ever and ever.  
**

**I hope y'all enjoyed! Often reviews are the only thing that keep me motivated enough to post another chapter. So if you would like me to continue please let me know! Thanks and God Bless!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**~ Hey y'all! All of your reviews have been amazing and mean so much to me. Please continue to review and let me know what you think about the plot, characters, and conspiracies. For Narnia and for Aslan!" ~**

"Where would they be?" Lucy asked in a harsh whisper.

"Probably in the main house. Obviously, we are not rich. There are not many places Marius can keep them," Lief said.

Lucy, Lief, Damien, and Markus all crouched low behind a fern, peering out at Lief's homestead. Two guards sat relaxed on the porch of the cabin, playing some kind of dice game. Damien turned to look at Lief. Righteous fury flamed in his companion's eyes. He loved his family, that much was true. Damien hadn't felt that sort of love for anyone since Amira. He turned and looked the other direction, at Lucy. He hoped to be more then friends with Lucy someday. Though Damien supposed in a way they already were. Their mutual suffering had sealed the bond between them forever. They were family.

The young queen hadn't ceased to amaze him from the day they met at the slave auction. Her auburn hair shined in the winter sun. It flowed in waves to adorn her glowing, porcelain-like skin. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were a pale sky-blue and seemed to brighten the world. A softly curved nose, full lips - she seemed the picture of perfection. If she smiled now, the world would sigh with contentment. Had she laughed, the world would laugh with her. And had she wept, the whole world would want to comfort her. Including me, Damien thought. And Lief.

But her beauty was not why Damien found himself falling in love with her. And he doubted it was the reason Lief was as well. No, the queen had held her head high in the midst of great opposition and managed to do so in almost a humble way. It was hard to put into words. As he had seen time and time again, when Lucy loved, she loved deeply. The way she cared for Christine and Markus was apparent in those first few days on the run. Yet, it was because of her heart that Damien was most worried for her now.

Since the death of Christine, something cool and calculating lingered behind the Narnian's eyes. They were no longer soft and welcoming. Around camp she barely ever said a word besides, "I'll take the first watch." It was such a sharp contrast to the previous witty and joyful ray of sunshine. Damien feared that if she suffered anymore loss she would break forever. _I mustn't allow that to happen. Whatever it takes..."_

He turned his mind back to the present. What he suspected about Lief's family could not be true. However, there was only one way he could know for certain. "Let us say we do rescue your family, Lief," he said. "What then? You claim you have four little brothers and a little sister. There is also Markus. How are we suppose to travel at a swift pace with six children? Wouldn't it just be safer to leave them here?"

Lief looked at him pleadingly. "You want to leave those men in charge of six kids?!"

Damien shook his head. "No, I don't. Our slow pace is something we will have to deal with after we rescue them." He turned to Lucy who had the bow. It had previously been discovered that out of the group, she was the best shot. "Lief and I will charge to distract them. However, would you please shoot them before we get close, as we have no weapons of our own?" Lucy nodded once. "If possible don't shoot to kill. We need to ask some questions."

"Damien?" Markus asked, pulling on the larger boy's tunic. Damien turned and knelt next to him.

"Yes, Markus." He smiled, for he had grown rather fond of the child. He wondered, not for the first time, what would become of the boy when this was all over.

"What do you want me to do? I can help."

Damien laughed. "I know you can. In fact, I have a very important job for you, Markus." The boy perked up at this. "I need you to stay hidden here and be our lookout. Yell very loud if you see anyone else coming our way."

Markus stood a little taller. "You can count on me."

Damien ruffled his small friend's hair as he rose. "I know I can count on you." He turned to the rest of the group. "Alright, everyone ready?" Everyone nodded and took their positions. "Ready on the count of three. "One... Two... Three!" Lief and Damien crashed through the treeline and charged towards the guards at full speed. The guards shouted something inaudible to Damien, and they rose with swords drawn. _Please don't shoot us by mistake Lucy._

They got closer and closer to the enemy, and Damien was starting to fear that he would be impaled with a sword, when he felt the whoosh of two arrows fly over him. One of the guards was struck in the heart and fell to the ground in brief agony before nothingness overtook him. The second guard only had a moment to see his friend fall before he was struck in his left shoulder, sending him to the dust. When he landed, his head struck a rock and he fell unconscious. "All clear Lucy!" Damien shouted. The queen and the boy came out of hiding and walked to their companions. "Cutting it a little close were we?"

A slight smile came to Lucy's face. He loved her smile. "It was hard to get a clear shot over your big head."

Lief laughed at that. "That would be his royal ego, Lucy. Come on let's go get them." He hurriedly led the way inside the cabin and to a door in the back. He reached for the door handle then paused, only inches away.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, concern shining on her face. _Does she love him? If she does I can not hold iot against either of them. _Lief had become something that Damien had never truly hand. He was a best friend. A brother. Lief was someone who would look after Damien no matter what. If he wins the heart of the Narnian queen, then he deserves it.

Lief looked at her with pain in his eyes. "I am afraid what I will find in here. I call my brothers and sisters children, but not all of them are. Liam is fifteen. He is a strong-willed stubborn lad who would have put up a fight. What if they killed him? Some of the others might have helped him, what if they are dead as well? I can't bare to think of any of them as dead. I already lost my da' because of Marius. Anymore hurt and…" his voice trailed off. Lucy gently took his hand. Damien watched her face. It was serene, but it was not the face of someone head over heels in love. However, she hadn't shared that expression with him either yet. Damien shook himself. _There is no time for this now. Not with who may be on the other side of the door._

"Damien would you open the door please?" Lucy asked quietly, still holding Lief's hand.

He nodded and grabbed the handle. With his breath held, Damien pushed the door open. _Smack! _Something hard slammed into Damien's chin and he crashed to the wooden floor. A boy jumped on top of him and held something sharp to his throat. "Lief," he choked, trying to get the boy off of him. "You have a charming family."

"Liam!" The boy on top of Damien froze, then quickly leaped off of Damien into a bear-hug from Lief.

"Lief! You're here! I can't believe it, we thought you were dead! Are the guards dead? Is da' alright? Who are these people? What about-"

"One question at a time little brother," Lief chuckled, holding him tight. "Are the others alright?"

Liam sobered. "We all have a few scrapes and bruises. I think Maddox broke his arm after being shoved by one of the guards and falling down. Also," he paused, showing the burden of someone well beyond his years, "Favian caught a fever. I'm worried. The illness has gotten out of control since we had no herbs to give him." Liam smiled tightly. "Come on they are back here and will be glad to see you."

Liam led them to a tiny room in the back of the cabin. The four children lay quietly next to one another sleeping on a pile of hay. "Wake up you lot!" Liam shouted, jerking the sleeping souls from their slumber. "I have brought a surprise for you." Slowly the children's eyes rose to their eldest brother.

"Lief!" they cried out in unison, running and tackling him to the ground. Damien couldn't help but notice that the smallest child was a little slower than the rest. His face was pale and his eyes were bloodshot. That was never a good sign.

However, it was a joyous affair all the same. Lief laughed and cried, holding them all close to his heart. "Where's da'?" the little girl asked. She must be Arabella. Damien stared at her with his mouth open. When Lief looked his way, he quickly closed it.

Lief sighed. "Damien, where is Lucy?"

"She's right-" Damien stopped. Lucy had vanished. Markus stood shyly in the corner, but the Narnian queen was gone. "Stay here. I shall find her."

Damien sprinted out of the cabin. Before the door had slammed shut behind him, he heard Lief say somberly, "There is something I need to tell you all about da..." Damien could only imagine the flowing of tears that would be coming from that room in only a few moments. Why did every joyous moment have to have a shadow of gloom cast over it?

Damien froze as he stared at the spot where the unconscious soldier had been lying. The man had disappeared… and so had Lucy. What had happened to her? Had the soldier taken her captive? It didn't make any sense. Damien looked heavenward. _Watch over her Aslan._

* * *

Tears streamed down the Narnian Queen's face. Seeing Lief with his family had been too much after an already trying day. Lucy thought back to the conversation she had with Peter right before she was taken away from Cair Paravel. He had wanted her to stay out of battle forever, though she protested. Today she had killed a man. She was fifteen years old and had taken a life off the earth. His eyes had gone still. It wasn't that she hadn't killed before in defense, it was just the pure horror of what taking a life always did to Lucy. Life was so fragile. One minute the soldier was there, and the next, he was no more. He was somebody's son. Somebody's husband. Somebody's father. Now he was nobody.

Then, when she had seen the tears of joy and relief on Lief's face when he saw his family, her already frail heart had shattered into a million pieces. _What must it be like to reunite?_ Lucy hoped she would be able to hug Peter, Edmund, and Susan like Lief was able to do with his family. She would make certain she got home no matter what.

"Where am I?" asked the guard. When Lucy backed quietly out of the cabin, she had dragged the unconscious guard's limp body beyond the treeline and tied him with vines to a great oak. She grimaced as she stretched her sore muscles. Unconscious bodies were quite difficult to move and weighed a lot.

Lucy wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to face him, putting on her diplomatic face. The one she used at boring banquets and diplomatic meetings. "You are at a place where you will never leave unless you answer my questions."

The guard squinted at her, as if not believing what his eyes told him to be true. "Why you're just a girl!"

"Thank you for letting me know. I had absolutely no idea," she said sarcastically as she sat down on a log across from him. "Now that we have determined that your keen observation is true, you shall only talk when you are answering my questions."

The guard swallowed and nodded. "First, you will tell me why King Jerez wants to kill Queen Lucy."

"I-um-well that's complicated," he started. "You see the Narnian queen is just a pawn. He could really care less about what happens to her, but few actually know that."

Lucy crossed her arms. "Explain."

"Well he knows that when the news of her death spreads, King Peter and his brother will likely storm Telmar. However, before they can ever arrive, we will ambush them in camp with an army twice the size, thanks to help from our allies in Calormen. Part of our combined forces with Calormen will go to Cair Paravel and fight from the outside while others fight from the inside. We will execute the two kings and take over Cair Paravel with help from the traitors on the inside.

Lucy's heart stopped. Everything the guard was saying made sense. "How do I stop this from happening?"

The guard looked at her as if she was crazy. "There isn't a way to stop it. The plan has been in motion for years." He now smiled at her maliciously. "Slowly, we slipped our men into the Narnian ranks. We took our time. Never giving anyone a reason to doubt their safety. Now the Narnian queen is dead, and the kings are sure to have heard of it. Finally, we will control Narnia, followed by Archenland. Then Tawena. We shall not stop until all bow before King Jerez!"

Lucy's mind reeled in a thousand directions. This was so much bigger than she had ever thought it could be. She lowered her chin as she thought about the guard's words. Suddenly, she snapped her head back in his direction."What did you say about the Narnain Queen?!"

"I said she was only a pawn and-"

"Not that!" she interrupted.

He smiled. "Oh, you mean the part about her being dead. You mustn't have heard yet. Two days ago our men brought back Queen Lucy's body. Such a shame. She was a pretty girl. I wish it was I, however, who received the reward from Jerez for killing her."

Lucy screamed in fury and raised the guard's own sword to his throat. His face froze unblinking and falling leaves stopped in mid-air. Time had came to an end. Then she felt it. A presence. But this was not the presence of the Great Lion. No, this was something very dark. She had hoped she would never feel this way again. She remembered the last time.

Lucy's mind flashed back to the time in the battle camp when she was only eight years old. Jadis, the White Witch had claimed that Edmund was to die on the stone table. Lucy remembered the fear and anger that had consumed her. Now those same emotions were a million times stronger than ever before. "Lucy!"

She slowly turned around to find a pillar of dense, green smoke rising high above her. Slowly the smoke twisted and turned, and to Lucy's horror, the smoke conformed to the shape of a hand, then an arm, until it was a full person. After several moments Lucy could make out the distinct features of the smoke person. It was the White Witch. Seven years after arriving in Narnia, the beast was still tormenting Lucy.

"No!" Lucy dropped the sword in horror. "No, you are not real. Aslan defeated you!"

Jadis smiled soothingly and paced around Lucy. "Why Lucy look at the beautiful young woman you have become. You were only a mere child when I left, but never fear, I have always been around. Inside your heart, in the shadows of the night, growing the bitterness inside of you. I can never be defeated."

Tears sprang to Lucy's eyes. "No. That's not true."

"Do you not believe what you see with your own eyes?" She held her hands out as if proof. "The world has betrayed you. Aslan has abandoned you and so has your family. Why haven't they come to rescue you? In fact, isn't this what they wanted all along?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, her voice quivering like a child.

"They were sending you away to begin with. That is what got you into this mess in the first place, is it not? They don't love you. You are worthless. To your family you are nobody. You are expendable. You can't save your kingdom for you couldn't even save Christine."

Lucy grabbed the sword off the ground and held it in front of her. "Don't! Don't you dare say her name!"

Jadis laughed lightly. "Kill the guard, Lucy."

"What?!"

"I said kill the guard. Prove to me that you are strong. Prove to me that you are brave. Prove to Narnia, your family, and the Lion Himself that they were wrong to abandon you."

"Yes…" Lucy found herself saying. But everything inside her screamed _No! Stop this is wrong!_

But her mind didn't seem to be connected to her body anymore as she found herself walking over to the guard frozen in time.

"That is it Lucy," Jadis whispered encouragingly. "You have almost done it. You have almost proven your worth. You are almost worthy of greatness. You are almost a true queen of Narnia."

Lucy froze. The sword only inches away from the guard's neck. She remembered the words of the Great Lion spoken to her on her coronation day. "_Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen of Narnia." _The White Witch claiming that Lucy was not a true Narnian queen, proved her to be a liar. Nothing she said was true.

"Aslan.." she whispered, using all the strength she had not to plunge the sword into the man. "Aslan please. Come back. I was wrong. I need You."

"_I never left Dear One." _Lucy heard the voice speak to her soul. Slowly her strength returned to her. But now she realized it wasn't her strength at all. It was the power of the Great Lion inside of her.

"Lucy," The White Witch crooned, unaware that the battle was already lost, "Aren't you tired of resisting? Kill him. Kill the guard. It was his people who killed Christine, your only friend in the world. Aslan probably allowed it to happen just to spite you. We both know He could have saved her if He wanted to. It shows that He does not love you."

Lucy spun around, fire gleaming in her eyes. "Aslan is my refuge and strength!"

"No!" Jadis cried in fury. "No!" She charged.

"He is my help in times of trouble." The Witch came to a halt and struggled to protest, as though being attacked by something invisible. "Therefore I will not fear, though the earth should change and though the mountains slip into the heart of the sea!"

The Witch screamed and transformed back into green smoke. The pillar rose up above Lucy and then in a flash, disappeared.

Lucy fell to the ground. The earth spun in circles around her. Somewhere in the distance she heard her name being called by a girl. Then, her face appeared above her. "Queen Lucy!" she exclaimed excitedly. "My name is Arabella. I am Lief's sister. He said you were winning the game of hide-and-seek and that he needed our help to find you." She was a beautiful girl with the complexion of tan skin. Her chocolate eyes gleamed as she clapped her hands with glee. "I win then?"

"Arabella," Lucy croaked. "Get help. Get Lief and Damien." The girl's smile disappeared. She dashed off back in the direction of the cabin. Somewhere, deep inside Lucy she knew that she would deal with the green smoke again. It was in the not-so-distant future, she knew. Hopefully, she will be able to overcome it once more by the grace of Aslan.

_That girl is Lief's sister. __Why does she look exactly like Damien? _Then the world went black.

* * *

"King Peter are you sure about this?" Greco asked him.

Peter turned to the man somberly. "Telmar is responsible for the death of our little sister. She was only fifteen years old. This means every Telmar shall pay." Peter released the bird carrying the message to Cair Paravel. He was sending for an army. They had to avenge their sister's death at whatever the cost.

"Fire on my order men!" Peter, Edmund, and Greco all spun around to find themselves surrounded by archers on all sides. Things did not look good. It was the same party they had seen ride by a few days earlier with Lucy's body. A man stepped forward.

"My name is Drake. It appears as though your majesties are all out of luck." He turned to Greco. "Lord Greco I thank you for your help on capturing the Narnians."

Peter and Edmund snapped around. "You are Lord Greco? You are the man who beat our sister after threatening to-" Peter held his hands at his sides, struggling not to strangle the man. At least not yet. After he escaped from this situation he would kill Greco. He hoped Edmund had enough sense to wait as well.

Greco looked uncomfortably at the Narnians and then at Drake. He appeared conflicted as he stepped onto the other side of the archers. "Yes, it is so sad. Now you will have to forgive me, but King Jerez is anxiously expecting your arrival," Drake sneered. "Start walking."

Something glimmering on the side of Drake's belt caught his eye. It was Lucy's jeweled dagger. At that moment Peter lost everything. His will to carry on, his strength to fight back, and a piece of his faith in Aslan.

"Peter," Edmund said. The High King turned to look at him, wondering if his little brother was feeling the same despair. "We must continue on. We need to save Susan and all of Narnia."

Peter shook his head. "I couldn't even save Lucy."

* * *

Susan sat still in the library, her eyes closed. Her mind was reeling after her conversation with Dolphus. The man she loved turned out to be a traitor and had something to do with Lucy's disappearance. Dolphus had warned her that other men had been turned to the side of the Telmarines. It was impossible to tell who or how many. If she tried to leave Cair Paravel she would likely be killed or imprisoned. So, for the moment, Susan did nothing but pray. Since the fight with Lance in the gardens, she had a good excuse to avoid him. However, she knew she would have to see him soon or he would start to become suspicious.

There was a knock on the door. "Susan, it's Lance. I need to talk to you, my love." Susan cringed at those words. How dare he profess to hold her heart. With a silent plea to Aslan, Susan exhaled.

"Come in," she said. _I must remember to act as though nothing has changed. _She smiled at Lance. _This is going to be impossible. There is no way I am going to be able to convince him that I don't want to kill him, let alone convince him that I love him._

"There you are my love, you look splendid!" He sat across from her and reached out to hold her hands. On instinct Susan jerked away. _Well I am not off to a good start._

He frowned and looked at her like a lost puppy. Only two days ago she would have found those big, round, eyes irresistible. Now they repelled her. "Come now my queen," Lance pleaded. "I know you are still cross with me, but I have seen the error of my ways and come to beg your forgiveness."

"Truly?" Susan asked, doing her best not to punch him in the face.

"I cross my heart."

Susan jumped up. "Splendid! Then we can put it behind us." She grabbed his hands and smiled flirtatiously at him. "You know I forgive you right? I hate to think that you are mad at me." _Aslan forgive me for all of the lies. I am going to have to lay it on heavy._

Lance's eyes twinkled. "I could never be mad at you, my flower. I have a surprise for you."

Susan laughed light-heartedly. "You are too good to me Lance. What is it?" Is it_ the fact that you are a lumpish, back-stabbing, pantaloon? Because surprise! I already know._

"Now if I told you it wouldn't be surprise. Come let us-"

Lance was interrupted by a knock of the door. Susan opened her mouth to inquire of who it was, but Lance shushed her with his hand. _How did I ever find this man charming?_

"One moment my dear," Lance said and walked out the door.

Susan sighed and sat down once again. _I beg whoever it is to make Lance take a million moments._

* * *

"This better be an emergency," Lance shouted at the servant. The poor woman glanced nervously at the library door.

"I am sorry to disturb you sir, but I have two messages for Queen Susan."

Lance perked up at this. He did his best to remain calm and appear trustworthy. "Truly? Well you can give them to me and I shall give them to her." The maid glanced at the library door once more. "My dear woman I am a courier. It is my job." He held out his hand.

After a second's hesitation, the maid dropped the notes in his hand, curtsied, and ran off. Lance opened the first message.

_Susan,_

_I am so, so sorry but we have failed. Lucy was killed. I do not know if we will ever be able to return home. Please send the army to meet Edmund and I at the Green Falls. We will overtake Telmar and avenge Lucy. _

_Peter_

Lance smiled at this message. All was going as planned. He opened the next message.

_Lance,_

_We have the Kings. As of the matter of Queen Susan, it is your choice. I shall back whatever you decide to do. It is almost over my son. After years of planning we have almost done it. Who would have thought that you would fall in love with the barbarian queen along the way?! You have permission to go to stage two._

_Father_

It was a grand day indeed. Lance slipped the two messages inside his pockets and went back into the library. Susan jumped up and smiled at his reappearance. She was so beautiful. When he had first been given the mission to become close to the royalty of Narnia he had been fifteen. From the moment he laid eyes on Queen Susan, he knew that she must be his. There was no other option.

The picture of her was permanently painted in his memory. He would always be entranced with her beauty. However, she did have her flaws. The woman spoke of her opinion on political matters far too often. Sometimes she even had the audacity to argue with Lance on the subject. Did she not know that the role of a royal queen was only to tend to the men who ran the country? It was a small matter. When she was his he would teach her what being a wife and royal queen was truly about. He was an expert on the matter.

"Who was it my love?" Susan asked as he walked over to her.

"Oh, it was just a mix up in the kitchen, that is all." He looked at her. He loved to look at her. "Susan, can I ask you something?"

"Well of course. What is troubling you dear?"

"Do you love me?" Something flickered behind Susan's eyes. What was it? Love? Uncertainty? For the first time in forever, Lance felt unsure of himself. How could she not love him? He was always kind and considerate. He was strong and good looking. He was one of the fiercest warriors in the region.

Lance's fears, however, were eased when she smiled the most beautiful smile he had ever seen on her before. "Oh Lance. You are everything. I love you more than great Northern Sun itself. I love you more than Narnia. You are the song that I sing in the morning and when I lay down for bed in the evening."

He held her hands even tighter. "I love you too Susan. May I ask you one more question?"

Susan laughed. "Anything."

Lance smiled as he got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

**~WOW! What will Susan do? Peter and Edmund are now captive. What does that mean for the future of Narnia? Who is Arabella really? Please review and let me know what you think! I respond to all reviews personally. Thanks and God bless!~**

**Psalm 46:1-2 God is our refuge and strength, A very present help in trouble. Therefore we will not fear, though the earth should change**  
**And though the mountains slip into the heart of the sea.**


	10. Gray Skies

-**Hey y'all! Since it has been way too long since I last updated I decided to give you an extra-long chapter that has a lot of action. ****J With school coming to a close and a crazy busy summer, I do not know what my posting schedule will be. I do promise, however, that as long as there is at least one person wanting me to continue I will do so. In the last chapter, Peter and Edmund are taken captive, Lucy blacks out, and Lance proposes to Susan. Please, please, please review. It is honestly my favorite thing in the world. For Narnia and for Aslan!**

Susan froze. Her heart had longed to hear the question tumble out of Lance's mouth for such a long time. _What do I do, Aslan? Please give me wisdom._

"Susan?" Lance looked up at her nervously. "Are you going to answer, my sweet?"

"My dear Lance," Susan started, unsure what she was going to say. "I hoped that one day I would be your wife." Lance smiled with triumph, as if he had just won a game. "However, we cannot wedd, at least not yet." He frowned deeply, and opened his mouth to speak, but Susan hurried on. "You see, I would marry you this very night if I could, but you must get the High King's permission and blessing first." He frowned deeper. _Aslan, please. _Susan reached for his hand. "Will you do that for me? Please, my love. Then we can be together."

Lance paused for a moment. Then he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "I would go to the ends of the earth for you, my queen." His sweet and doting smile turned into something vicious. Susan did not like the evil gleam in his eyes. "I shall write to him at once."

"I am glad," Susan responded sweetly. "Maybe they will have news of Lucy." _Oh Aslan with everything going on, I have not prayed for her in a long time. Please be with her and keep her safe._

Lance sighed. "My dear, I am afraid I have received news from your brothers earlier this day."

Susan's heart froze. "Truly?" she asked cautiously. "What did they have to say?"

Lance pulled her in tight and hugged her. "They sent word of your sister' s death." Susan broke free, her mind reeling. _He is lying. That cannot be true. _As if reading her thoughts Lance added, "Here. Read the message for yourself."

Susan grabbed the folded note in his hand, and opened it. This was Peter's handwriting. He could not have forged it. Susan let out a cry of agony and fell to the ground in a heap of sobs. "Hush my dear." Lance lowered himself and wrapped his arms around her.

Susan screamed in her mind. _The man who had to do with my little sister's murder is trying to comfort me! Aslan, why? Why did you let her die? Why did you leave me on my own? Why are you allowing us to go through this?! _"We must send the army at once," Susan said. She looked him in the eye. At this moment Lance would have to lock Susan up in the dungeons to keep her from doing what her brothers asked of her.

"Of course! Your sister's death must be avenged." There was another knock at the door. "Enter."

Merrick, one of Narnia's finest knights, slipped inside. When he saw Susan on the ground in distraught, his hand initially went to the hilt of his sword. "I heard a shout. Is everything alright your majesty?"

"I-"

"She is in despair, Sir Merrick. I am afraid we have received the news of Queen Lucy's death." Merrick's eyes darted back to Susan, looking for confirmation. All Susan could do was nod. It still was not real for her. "You should escort the queen back to her chambers, Sir Merrick. She is not well. Then, you shall lead the armies to the Green Falls where High King Peter and King Edmund await. We shall avenge the little girl's death."

Merrick stared daggers at Lance. "Queen Lucy the Valiant was no little girl. She was a fierce and strong Lioness; an unstoppable force that was to be reckoned with."

Something behind Lance's eyes clicked. "Sir Merrick," he said, his voice cool as ice. "I am afraid Narnia's enemies would disagree with that statement. It appears, to our dismay, that she was able to be stopped." With that Lance marched to the door, a small parchment slipping from his pocket as he walked. "I shall leave you in Sir Merrick's capable hands, my dear. Until we hear news of our wedding." The door slammed shut behind him.

"My queen. I beg you to tell me that I have gone mad and that wicked man did not say 'our wedding.' For if it is true, I must protest for-"

"Let me ease your mind my dear friend. I have no intention of marrying Lance. He is a traitor from Telmar," Susan said cooly. She felt detached from her body. So many emotions were tossing about inside of her that a single one was incapable of coming forth. Anger. Despair. Fear.

"Susan." Merrick strolled over and sat down next to her. She looked at him gratefully. Merrick was one of the Pevensie's closest friends and advisor. He had fought beside them in the battle of the White Witch seven years ago, and had continued to fight with them ever since. Yet, in a way, he was so much more than a friend. He was always Susan's and Lucy's protector whenever Peter and Edmund were gone. In his mid-thirties, he was a follower of Aslan who both kings looked up to. Any of the Pevensies could go to him whenever they needed to talk. Yet, Lance was sending him far, far away from her.

Susan finally felt the tears overtake her and she slowly began to cry. She cried for Lucy, her dear little sister whom she would never see again. She cried for Peter and the guilt that she knew had consumed him. She cried for Edmund, Lucy's best friend. She cried for herself, who would be forced to marry Lance. And Queen Susan the Gentle cried for Narnia, her beloved home. The land of freedom and beauty would soon be in the control of the barbaric Telmarines.

Merrick wrapped his arms around her and rocked Queen Susan back and forth in his thick, muscular arms. "My queen, I am so very sorry. Your sister's death shall greatly affect me as well when we have time to grieve. I am afraid though," he said as he pushed her gently away, "that we shall not receive the luxury of mourning at this time. Unfortunately, as a queen, you must think of Narnia first."

Susan nodded and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I know you are right, Sir Merrick. It is what Lucy would have wanted anyway." Susan took a breath. "Though I would love nothing more for you to stay here, it is imperative for several reasons that you lead the armies. For one, you must personally tell the High King that Lance is the traitor in our midst." Merrick nodded. "Second, I only trust you to be always on the alert. The fact that Lance approves of this mission a little too eagerly greatly concerns me."

"Yes, I feel the same. I have a distinct feeling that this is a trap." Merrick smiled wickedly. "Maybe we should send some scouts ahead of us to the Green Falls."

Susan flashed a grin. "Sir Merrick, are you suggesting we go behind the back of my beloved fiance?!"

He shrugged. "It may not be such a terrible idea. I shall dispatch some men at once to see to it." Merrick turned towards the door, then looked back at her. "I am afraid I am not quite comfortable with leaving you alone with that vile man. What would the High King say?"

"He would not be happy I am sure," Susan sighed. "However, he would understand that in this great crisis we all must make sacrifices for the good of all Narnians. Never fear, Sir Merrick, Lance would never hurt me. He is not such a fool."

Something hard clicked behind Merrick's eyes and he marched back over and grabbed Susan forcefully by the shoulders, setting her down roughly in a chair. "Sir Merrick?! What in the-"

"Hush Susan. I need you to listen carefully to what I am going to tell you." Susan swallowed, then nodded.

"Do not ever think for a single moment that that wicked man would not a lay a finger on you. I have seen him about. He may appear harmless enough, but there is a dark spirit inside of him."

Susan said nothing. Had everyone been aware to whom Lance was this whole time? Was she really that blind?

Merrick's eyes softened. "Your Majesty, you must trust me on this. If you refuse to marry him, I am afraid he will reveal his true colors. I am certain he will try to make you his wife by force." Susan began to shake. "Never let that happen. Fight to the death if you must, for to die is surely a better fate than being his bride." He looked Susan in eye. "It surely is a better fate then being his... his-"

"Slave," Susan finished for him weakly.

Merrick nodded. "Promise me. Promise me you will fight to the death before you allow that to happen."

Susan looked up at her friend. Part of her almost wished that Lance would try something stupid so she would be able to end him. She gave her friend a soft smile. "I promise."

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready to meet Lief's family, Lucy?" Damien asked. He looked at her doubtfully.

"Damien," she sighed. "I am truly okay." Lucy wasn't sure if she meant what she said, but it would be good to get it over with. After Arabella left her in the woods she had blacked out, waking up in the small cabin with Damien's worried face hovering over her.

She relayed what happened with the White Witch and green smoke. The only reason they were still in this small cabin was to give her a chance to recover.

"Alright, come this way." Damien helped her up and led her into the main room where a line of children awaited her. She greeted them with her most regal smile and curtsied. The younger children giggled with glee. Lief stepped forward.

"Lucy, may I formally introduce you to my family. This is Liam. He is fifteen." He gestured to the first boy.

"It is my greatest honor to meet you, Your Majesty," Liam said charmingly. He gave a dramatic bow and Lucy laughed. He had Liam's blonde hair and blue eyes. He had such an innocent and humorous look to him, that Lucy knew they would be great friends.

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you good sir. Finally, someone my own age! Being with these two elderly gentlemen can be quite exasperating," Lucy teased, gesturing to Damien and Lief.

They seemed shocked. "You are only fifteen, Lucy?" Damien asked. She seemed so much older to him even though he was only two years older himself.

Lucy smiled at him. "Of course. That is what I said, is it not? Or is your hearing already failing you in your old age?!" She turned back and chatted happily with Liam.

Damien leaned in and whispered in Lief's ear. "Is your brother going to be more competition for Lucy?" he asked looking at the two. "Is that not the last thing we need?"

Lief, however, shook his head. "No. Liam has never been truly interested in falling in love. He is a good lad, or man, I suppose, but he is too mischievous at this point to consider settling down."

Lucy, oblivious to the exchange going on between her two companions, went on to the next two children. They were obviously identical twins, and had that similar mischievous look to them. "And who might you two be?" she asked.

The boys' grins went wide, from ear to ear. "I am Maddox and this is Mace," the first boy said gesturing to his brother next to him. "We are twelve." The boys stood up tall as Lucy studied them.

"I am sure you men were a great help taking care of your siblings while Lief was away." They beamed at being called men.

"Yes, Your Majesty. We sure have."

Lucy smiled again and went on to the next child. She squatted down to look him in the eyes, since he was obviously the youngest. "Hullo. What's your name?" The child cowered and hid behind the twins."

"That's Favian. He is four. My name is Arabella and I am nine."

_Arabella. _There was no doubt about it. Lucy turned to the pretty girl. She had tan skin with chocolate eyes. Dark curls cascaded around her round face. "I am excited to be around another girl, Arabella," Lucy said quietly. "I am sure we will be great friends." Lucy rose and jerked her head towards the door, gesturing for Lief and Damien to follow her. Liam followed along as well, leaving the four children alone in the house.

When they were all out in the field Lucy ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She turned to Damien and Lief. "What in the world is going on?" She demanded.

Damien shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "What do you mean?"

Lucy laughed bitterly. "We have been together for weeks and yet, you refuse to tell me the truth." She felt betrayed and hurt. "Why does Arabella look like you and not Lief?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Liam chimed in. "Well at least the part as to why she looks like you. I know why she doesn't appear related to us. Lief didn't you tell her?"

Lucy's gaze snapped to Lief. "You didn't tell me anything either. Now somebody better start talking!"

Damien sighed. "Alright. I will tell you at least what I know. It happened six years ago..."

* * *

"Are you excited for the tournament children?" Jerez asked.

Damien and Marius nodded, excitedly. It was Damien's eleventh birthday and they were on their way to the Spring Festival. Marius, finally being fifteen, would now be able to compete in the tournament for the first time.

"Father?" Marius asked. "Could we take a break? My bones are weary from being on this stupid horse for so long. I do not want to be stiff when I duel in the morning."

Jerez laughed. "Of course, my son. We shall practice your skills as well." The king held up his hand and the whole royal procession came to a stop. They dismounted. "Come here Marius, and your old man will show you a thing or two about wielding a sword."

"Dami!" a small voice squealed. Damien turned around to see his little sister, Amira, running towards him, her nurse trailing behind. Damien sighed. The three-year-old would not leave him alone.

"Damien take your sister away from here," Jerez said. "I do not want her getting hurt while your brother and I duel. She is all we have left of your mother after all."

"But Father-"

"You shall do as I say, Damien. Go."

Damien grumbled as he scooped his little sister into his arms and carried her away, paying no attention to the amount of distance he went. "Why must I always be your protector, Amira?" He looked at her as she stared back blankly.

They reached a clear area of the woodland with few trees and about a twenty foot drop off into a rushing river. Amira hopped out of Damien's arms, excitedly chasing a purple butterfly. The prince shook his head at her in disgust. He bent down and picked up a long branch. "I challenge you to a duel," he said to his imaginary opponent. He swung his sword, or branch, back and forth. "You have no chance you fool!"

Damien continued parrying and cutting his opponent in the open air. "Dami, catch the butterfly for me!" he heard Amira squeal. "It is too high up!"

The prince gave her no heed. "Not now Amira, I must defeat him to save the kingdom!" Finally, Damien sprung forward, piercing the foe in his heart. "I won!" he cried out in victory. "Amira I won!" He turned to his infant sister with a triumphant look on his face, which quickly turned to one of pure horror. "Amira!" he screamed and ran forward.

The small girl was walking out on a log that extended the land and rested high above the river. "I almost got it Dami!" She said, reaching high above her head to catch the butterfly.

"Stop!" Damien cried, but he was still too far away to anything.

"Almost got it!" She jumped up in awe of the butterfly, but lost her footing as she landed on the fallen tree."Dami!" she screamed, terror in her small voice. Her frail arms wrapped around the log, keeping her from falling and drowning in the river.

"Hold on!" Damien had reached the log. It was too small for him to run out to her. Quickly he got down on all fours and began to crawl. "Hold on Amira, hold on!"

"Dami!" Her voice was a heartbreaking sob now. To his horror, he saw her hands slipping.

"No! Hold on!" He was only about three feet out of arm's reach now.

"Dami!" she screamed as her hands slipped, sending her to her doom.

"NO!" Damien lurched forward and fell into the river himself. The water pushed down on him from all sides. The more he struggled against the rushing force, the more disoriented he became. Up, down, left, right. Nothing made any sense anymore. Finally, his head broke free of the water. "Amira!" he cried out in agony. "Amira!" He turned his head all around, but caught no sight of her. The strong currents pulled him back under. His feet struck something solid.

With all his might, he tried to push up. Tiny red dots were beginning to cloud his vision. For all he knew he could be pushing himself further down. His lungs burned for more air, and even though he knew he would receive none, his body still took a deep breath. Cold water flooded his lungs as blood pounded behind his eyes. Darkness crept up and engulfed him until he had no power left in him to fight.

Damien peacefully gave into the darkness and allowed the water to take him.

* * *

"How did you survive?" Lucy asked quietly. Damien's tale of woe reminded her of when she herself, was fleeing from the White Witch and her wolves. Her family had feared that she had drowned in the river of ice. Lucy would never forget the look on Peter's face when he blamed himself for her death. She winced as she realized he may be doing the same thing right now.

Damien shook his head. "I don't know. I was certain that I was going to die. Somehow, my father and his men found me on the bank of the river, ten miles away from where we had stopped. When I told him about Amira, everything changed." A dark look fell across Damien's face. "He became vile and cruel. He was abusive to me for I was to blame for the death of my little sister. Her death meant my mother's death was inconsequential. She died in childbirth to her only daughter."

"That's absurd!" Lucy cried out. "You were only a child when all of this happened. You are not to blame for this. Surely, you can see that-"

"I should have been watching her," Damien interrupted quietly. "She was in my charge. If I had helped her catch the butterfly perhaps she wouldn't have died, my father wouldn't have gone crazy, you wouldn't have been kidnapped, Marius wouldn't have wanted me dead, and he wouldn't have been killed. If Amira had lived then-"

"It is not an if," Lief cut-in somberly. He could not allow his friend to feel the pain for a death he didn't cause any longer. Liam looked at him, as well did Damien and Lucy. "Your suspicions were true, my friend. I am certain Arabella, my little sister, is also your Amira."

Damien stared at him in shock. "I do not understand. She was only an infant, she could not swim. How did she survive?" He was bewildered.

Lief shrugged. "I am not sure. I was fishing with my father when we saw her body wash up onto the riverbank. Somehow, she was still breathing, but had a nasty gash on the back of her head. We rushed her home and mother tended to her until she woke up. She didn't remember anything so we decided to take her in. My parents always wanted a daughter."

There was silence. Damien looked at Lief in awe. "I still don't understand. How does it just so happen to be your family that takes her in? How did I meet you six years later? How did any of us survive our turmoils?"

Lucy rested her hand on his shoulder. Quietly, he began to cry. Then sob. His whole body shook uncontrollably as he buried his head in his hands. "She's alive," he whispered to no one in particular. "She's alive." The heavy burden that he had carried so long had finally been lifted off his shoulders. He looked up. "Thank you Aslan. Thank you!"

* * *

"What are we going to do Peter?" Edmund asked. He looked at his brother with concern. Peter's eyes were blank and numb.

"There is nothing we can do, Ed," Peter replied distantly. "We have failed."

Edmund clenched his fists in fury. They sat on a log in the middle of their enemies camp. Soldiers kept watch over them not five feet away. Although only their hands were bound, they were severely outnumbered. Greco and Drake stood off to the side talking in hushed voices. By the position of the sun, Edmund would guess that it was a little after ten in the morning. It had been a rough night with his fingers turning purple from losing circulation. But nothing was more rough than his elder brother losing hope and faith. The fact that he would quit so quickly infuriated Edmund. Lucy may be dead, but this surely was not the way to honor her.

"Peter, snap out of it," Ed whispered harshly, gritting his teeth. "Susan is in danger. We have to get to her before it is too late. Remember there is still a traitor on the inside of Cair Paravel."

Peter shrugged. "I couldn't save Lucy. How could I ever save Susan?"

Edmund had had enough. "Have you gone insane!" He abruptly stood, gaining the attention of all the guards around them. Their hands went to the hilt of their swords. Ed, however, paid them no attention. "You are High King Peter the Magnificent! You do not get the luxury of being depressed, you have your people to think of!"

Peter blushed in anger. He jerked up and stood as well, as an idea that he had been forming continued to grow in the back of his mind. "I never asked for a people!" he shouted. The whole camp became quiet as they stared at the Narnian kings, obviously bemused. Drake had a twitch of a slight smile on his face. "I never wanted to be king! Forget Narnia!"

Edmund let out a piercing battle cry and charged his brother. He swung his bound hands at Peter as they both crashed into the dust. One of the guards started forward, but Greco held up his hand. He might as well let them destroy one another. They rolled around on the ground until Peter had Edmund pinned. Then, in a voice inaudible to those watching the brawl, he whispered, "Get Lucy's dagger and the cordial." Ever so slightly, Peter jerked his head to a tree stump not four feet away.

Realization dawned on Edmund's face. Peter was putting on an act to give them a chance. He hadn't given up hope at all. Then, remembering that they were still being watched, Ed shouted, "You never deserved to be king! It always should have been me. It was my right, not yours! You don't deserve it. Who always stood by your side when you made the stupidest mistakes?!" They rolled closer to the tree stump. "Me! That is who!"

Peter swung his fists at Edmund, making contact with his jaw. "Oh I am the one who made all the mistakes?! Perhaps if you were a better advisor then we wouldn't be here in the first place!" They were only a foot away now.

Edmund acted as though he were seriously offended and taken back by his brother's low insult. He stood and stumbled backwards a step. Peter rose as well, hoping Edmund had a plan for getting them to the dagger and cordial. They stared at each other in silence. Edmund knew what he had to say to make their fight believable. He just hoped Peter knew he was still acting. Then, ever so slowly, for all to hear, Edmund spoke. "If it were not for you, King Peter the Magnificent," he said mockingly, "I would be on the throne, and Lucy would still be alive." He stepped forward and slammed his fist into Peter's jaw, causing him to stumble and land on the tree stump. Quickly, Peter's hand reached out and hid the cordial and dagger in his breeches. He lowered his head, appearing ashamed.

Then, they heard clapping. Slowly all of the guards chimed in, whooping and cheering for Edmund's victory. Ed blushed as though recognizing their attention for the first time. _If I stayed in Finchley I should have become an actor._

As the clapping died away the company heard the sound of rapidly approaching horses. The guards all stood; swords drawn. It was as though the world held it's breath for a moment, anxiously awaiting to see if the approaching party would be friends or a foes. "They display the royal colors!" a man shouted. Instantly all the Telmarines fell to their knees, bowing to whoever was coming. Someone pushed Peter and Edmund down as well.

The party rode into the small camp. There were a dozen men or so being lead by an evil-looking, middle-aged man. Peter looked at him in disgust. He had a narrow, oblong face with angular cheekbones and a pointed chin. His slit-like eyes were almost black, which gave him a portentous look that was amplified by his streaked black and grey hair. "What brings you here, Prince Althalos?" Drake asked respectfully, still kneeling. But unless Peter was mistaken, there was also a hint of fear in his voice. Since Prince Althalos was old enough to be Peter's father, he could assume that this was King Jerez's brother.

"Rise and make haste!" Althalos commanded. "You must come with me at once. Prince Marius was holding several hostages that knew of our battle plans. Though they were mere children they somehow escaped an armed-guard. When we found the guard battered up and bruised, he told us that it was the Narnian Queen that had rescued the children. We must find her at once!" With that, the Prince and his men galloped away.

As Drake shouted orders at his men, Peter and Edmund stared long and hard at one another in amazement. "Peter," Edmund started in a whisper. "Is it just me or did he say 'the Narnian Queen rescued the children'?"

"It could not have been Susan," Peter said, a grin slowly spreading across his face."

Edmund nodded, starting to smile as well. "No, it couldn't have been. Lucy is alive."

* * *

Lucy walked happily with her eight companions through the woods. She marveled at how things had turned out. After she had been kidnapped from her family, she was saved by Prince Damien of Telmar, whose little sister had been rescued by his potential assassin, Lief. She was given the honor of looking after Markus, the ward of her beloved friend, who now played with Lief's and Damien's younger siblings: Arabella or Amira, Liam, Maddox, Mace, and Favian. The fact that she had gone through so many trials made her joy all the sweeter in this current moment. Aslan was good.

After Damien had calmed down, they quickly made sure the guard she had knocked out the day before was tied-up, and high-tailed it out of there. She didn't want to be around when the Telmarines showed up. If they kept this pace he would be home in less than a week. Oh to see her family again would be wonderful!

Lucy trailed at the end of the pack, with Damien and Lief leading. She thought they were talking about Amira's future since she was a sister to them both. The girl herself, was still oblivious to the fact that she was royalty, but Lucy couldn't shake the feeling that she would have a role to play before all of this was over.

Lucy smiled once more as Liam walked up to her. "How are you doing Your Majesty?" he asked sweetly.

The Queen laughed good-naturedly at him. "I told you a million times it's just Lucy, Liam. Honestly, with a prince, princess, and queen in our little party, titles will only get in the way. I am nothing special. I am just a peasant girl who is playing dress-up." Liam looked at quizzically. "What?" Lucy asked.

"You honestly believe you are nothing special when Lief and Damien are around?"

Lucy didn't understand the question. "What do you mean, Liam?"

Liam looked at her in utter disbelief. "You honestly have no idea do you?" How did this regal Queen of Narnia not realize the effect she had on his brother and the Prince of Telmar? He himself might have even been interested in her if he ever gave himself the chance to consider it, but he loved his brother too much to ever do that.

Before Lucy could reply, Mace gave a shout. "Someone is coming!" Lucy felt the pounding of hoofbeats before she saw them. This wasn't just someone. This was a group of people. Lucy was suddenly horrified by the thought of battle. For all her self-confidence and boasting, she really had no desire to fight in a battle. Peter had always kept her away from the atrocity, claiming it was no place for a girl her age. Now as she stood here, realizing she might have to fight to the death, she loved him for it. But as she looked at all the terrified expressions on the children's faces, she knew she would do what she had to do.

Damien and Lief drew their swords. Lucy held the bow firmly in her left hand, and placed an arrow on it with her right. "Aslan be with us."

* * *

Peter and Edmund's horses, led by another guard, came to a stop about fifty meters away from the other small party. The mixed emotions of joy at Lucy being alive and the raw terror that consumed him at the thought of her being batlle, danced back and forth in Peter's mind. The two kings were forced to dismount as the Telmarines charged on. As Peter slipped off of the horse, Lucy's dagger and cordial fell to the ground. "Well, well, well," the guard who had stayed with them said. "What do we have here?" To Peter's horror the man picked up the gifts and handed them to Prince Althalos.

The royal looked at Peter and Edmund, an evil sneer spreading across his face as he did. "This sister of yours has been quite a pain for Telmar. Never fear, however," he said wickedly, "I shall personally see to it that this dagger is returned to her. Of course she won't live to know what hit her!" he cackled and raced after his men into battle.

Peter watched in horror as the Telmarines reached Lucy and her companions. The wind caused her auburn hair to fly around her pale face, giving her the look of a fierce warrioress. Her blue eyes radiated the determination not to fail, as she fired shot after shot at the Telmarines. Lightning cracked overhead and rain slowly began to pour down. She seemed to be a guardian angel to all of the frightened children huddled nearby. The little girl who had left Finchley with them, was truly a valiant and fierce queen.

Several of the men had gotten too close to the children, so Lucy left the arrows in her quiver and fought the nearby men with the ends of her bow. Prince Althalos was slowly creeping near to her and she was oblivious to him! "Lucy!" Peter cried out. She cut down the men who threatened her little friends. "Lucy!" Peter called again. Her head snapped back around in his direction. He thought he saw her mouth the word 'Peter' before she realized that Althalos was about to spring out and kill her with her own dagger. He threw the jeweled weapon at the girl, and she barely had time to deflect it before he drew his sword. Peter and Edmund held their breath.

* * *

Lucy didn't have time to think. Her bow was no match for this man's power and accuracy with the sword. Her hair was plastered to her cheeks due to the pouring rain. She looked around for the dagger. _There! _Several feet behind Jerez is where her gift lay. How was she ever going to get by him? The evil gleam in his eye gave her pause.

"Uncle Althalos!" Damien cried. The elder Prince was momentarily distracted by the sound of his nephew's voice. The boy was suppose to be dead. Lucy took his moment of confusion in order to dive past him and get the dagger. However, the rain had caused the ground to be slippery and she fell down hard onto the moist Earth. The man turned back and ominously crept towards her, his eyes flashing fire. The heavy rain pelted her face as she crawled backwards on all fours, frantically searching for the dagger.

Althalos made a _tsk tsk _sound. "I am going to kill you, girl," he said almost gleefully. Lucy understood then. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized that the man who stood before her was one of those few people who received joy, or at least some form of it, by causing others pain. "I am going to do it slowly too."

Lucy looked around for her friends. Damien fought desperately to get to her, but he was barely able to hold off the three men he was already fighting. He cried out in agony, somehow knowing that he would never make it in time to save her. Liam stood bravely trying to keep the Telmarines from overtaking the children, yet the hopelessness in his eyes revealed that he knew he would soon be outflanked. He let out a scream of pain, as a sword pierced him in the shoulder, causing his clothes to drip with blood as well as water. Leif was no where to be seen.

"You have lost!" Althalos jeered. Finally, Lucy felt the dagger beneath her hand and quickly held it up as the Prince hovered over her. He laughed maliciously at her pitiful attempt to survive. As the rain continued to pour, on the day of her doom, Lucy felt such an utter pity for the man who threatened her. Thunder boomed in the distance and in the chaos of the scene only Althalos heard her whisper her last words. "I forgive you."

Then, he lunged.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please review and let me know about any theories you have and what you think of the character development. God bless!**

**Philippians 1:21 For to me, to live is Christ and to die is gain.**


	11. For the Queen

**~ Well hello, my fellow Narnians, I have returned! Honestly, if any of my original readers are still following this story I would be surprised. I cannot express my sorrow for not continuing this story sooner. I was out of the country, without wifi, going through family struggles, and many other excuses that I shall not bore you with now.**

**However, since it has been so long I will give you a summary of what happened in the book: King Jerez of Telmar has taken a Lyroc vow against the Pevensies for the death of his son. A Lyroc vow means someone will kill a member of the enemy or die trying. Lucy was kidnapped, sold into slavery, and escaped. Her friend Chrystine was killed because the Telmarines mistook her for Lucy. Lucy was travelling with Markus and Prince Damien, who turned out to be alive after an attempt on his life by his bother. Leif is a friend as well and his little siblings, Liam, Favian, Maddox, Mace, and Arabella. Arabella turned out to be Prince Damien's long lost sister. Leif and Prince Damien have both fallen in love with Lucy. She does not know this.**

**Susan has been courting Lance the courier. In the last chapter she understood that he was a traitor from Telmar whom Sir Merrick, a beloved knight and friend of the family, believed would hurt Susan if she did not marry him. Sir Merrick and the armies of Narnia had been sent out by Lance to help King Peter and King Edmund avenge the death of Lucy (which at this point is nonexistent). King Peter and King Edmund were betrayed by Lord Greco (the man who whipped and owned Lucy as a slave) to the Telmarines. They are now held captive.**

**At the end of the last chapter. Lucy was about to be killed by Prince Althalos, King Jerez's brother. Liam looked like he would die as well, so did Damien, and Leif was no where in sight.**

**Ugh! Now that this is over, anyone who can determine what Caput Anguli is and why I used it the way I did in this chapter, will have the next chapter dedicated to them. Thank you so much and please enjoy!~**

"Oh Eloise, what am I ever to do without you?" the king inquired in despair. "I can't even raise our children, let alone run a country on my own. Why were you taken from me?" The cry of his newborn daughter came from behind him. Jerez rose from his wife's deathbed and took the child in his arms. She had her mother's eyes.

Everything in the king wanted to despise his daughter, for it was her fault his wife was dead. But how could he? She was beautiful. He let out a cry of agony and was joined by the girl.

"That's enough, brother." The harsh sound of his younger twin's voice rose to Jerez's ears. He turned to look at him.

"What is it Althalos? Why can't you leave me be to mourn my wife, and your queen?" Anger battled his inward despair. There was an evil gleam in his brother's eyes. "Why do you come to me now?"

His brother sneered as he carefully took Jerez's daughter out of his arms and thrust the babe into the arms of a nursemaid. "I come to end your misery. I see in your eyes that you are angry at the girl." Before Jerez could respond he continued. "And why is that? It is your fault the queen is dead."

Jerez stared at his brother with the sudden urge to run him through with a sword.

"Do not look at me like that, my dear brother. I am only here to help."

"And just how did I manage to kill my wife?" Jerez asked through gritted teeth.

"You were the one who begged for another child. You were the one who forced this upon her. You were the one who sealed her grave."

Jerez's jaw dropped. Althalos was right. It was his fault his sweet Eloise was dead. Tears streamed down his wrinkled cheeks. "What am I to do Althalos? Where do I begin to move on to forgiving myself?"

Althalos smiled sinisterly. "You do not forgive yourself, Jerez."

The king rose his eyebrows in shock.

"Remember the anger that you are feeling now. Dwell on it. Let it make you strong."

"Let it make me strong," Jerez repeated, nodding numbly. He looked over at his daughter in the nurse's arms. He must be strong. For Amira. For Eloise. For Marius. For Tristan. For Telmar. For himself.

Jerez looked back at Althalos, but to his horror his twin was gone. In his place was a giant pillar of green smoke. It rose high then dove down, threatening to engulf him. Jerez tried to run but his feet refused to move. He couldn't breathe as it swirled around him. He was choking!

A booming, wicked voice met Jerez's ears as he fell to the ground. "Let it make you strong!"

Jerez jerked upward in his bed. Sweat poured down his forehead. Why had he dreamed of Althalos? He looked out the window. It was storming. The king rose, and ambled over to his vanity. He looked awful. The memory of Eloise haunted him to this day. He would continue to heed his brother's words. There would be no forgiveness. Let it make him strong.

* * *

"No!" Lief flew out of the tree he had been climbing to get a vantage point and landed on Althalos. To his horror, the prince had been pushed off balance to fall right on top of Lucy, his sword poised for the kill. The world came to a stop. The girl he loved was dead. He turned away to get to Liam and his other brothers, but all he wanted to do was fall down and die.

Liam laid on the soaked earth, one hand clutched to a red splotch on his tunic and the other raising his sword in a last attempt to protect the little ones behind him. Lief knew he would never make it to him in time as the Telmarine raised his weapon. He had failed everyone.

The sound of a horn pierced the air above the clanging of swords and thunder. The Telmarine turned right as an arrow struck center. His eyes grew wide in shock for moment before they went stone cold. He crumpled.

Lief turned to see armies of men on horseback rushing to the scene. They began to cut down the Telmarines and chase them away. There were hundreds of them. Who were they? At the moment Lief didn't care as he rushed to his brother's side. "Liam! Liam, look at me!" he pleaded. The boy opened his eyes. "Oh praise Aslan!" Lief exclaimed with relief.

"You look like you've been through war Lief," Liam choked as he tried to crack a smile. The rain was still pouring down. "Where's Lucy?"

Liam shook his head in despair. "I tried. I tried to get to her." He thought of Althalos. Where was that wicked prince? He looked to the area he had last seen him. He was still lying on top of Lucy's body. Maybe he hit his head and died. He deserved death.

An "ahem" sound came from behind the family. Lief jerked to his feet his sword raised. "Who are you?" he asked the man before him, his voice quivering.

"I am Sir Merrick, knight of Narnia. Who might you be?"

Lief relaxed his sword. "I am Lief, son of Arold. This is my family. We were heading to Cair Paravel when we were attacked by the Telmarines." Sir Merrick raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Why were you heading to Cair Paravel? Also, why would the Telmarines send such an elite force to eliminate you?" Lief shifted uncomfortably, unsure what to say.

"We are traveling there with Queen Lucy the Valiant," a voice from behind claimed. Lief turned to see Damien walking towards them. This was about to get awkward.

"Do not lie to me boy, I know the Queen is dead," Merrick said, the hurt obvious in his voice.

"No," Damien shook his head. "She is not. It was a slave girl called Chrystine, that was killed. The Telmarines mistook her for Lucy."

Merrick rose his sword to Damien's neck. "That's Queen Lucy, to you. Who are you?"

Please don't tell them the truth, Lief silently tried to communicate with his friend. They will kill you without Lucy to backup your story.

Damien, however, didn't seem to get the message. "I am Prince Damien Volric Ahaz of Telmar. Son of King Jerez." He winced slightly as he said the last part, but otherwise his face stayed calm.

"I must say _your highness, _I have the urge to kill you right now."

Damien shrugged nonchalantly. "Go ahead. You would be doing Telmar and my father a favor."

Merrick looked at him. "If what you say is true, then where is the queen?"

Damien looked around, expecting to see the girl he loved. His gaze darted back to his friend. "Lief?" he asked uncertainly. "Where is Lucy?"

Lief hung his head. "I tried. Althalos- he killed her."

Merrick dropped his sword. "Let us retrieve her body, then." Was it Damien's imagination, or did he see tears forming in the knight's eyes, as Lief led them over to where her body lay. Damien doubted that any tears had or would ever be shed in Telmar for the royal family. That is since the death of his mother.

Lief and Sir Merrick pushed Althalos' massive body off of the petite queen. For a moment they all just stared at the young girl they had come to love and cherish along with all of Narnia. She seemed so much smaller now that her face was still and pale. Her auburn hair was drenched by the rain and plastered to her face. Somehow, however, she was still beautiful.

Merrick scooped her up in his massive arms and carried her through the Narnian war party. All creatures alike, men, centaurs, minotaurs, great cats, and bears fell silent as their beloved queen passed by unmoving. The knight had almost reached his mount when he froze.

"Sir Merrick, what is it?" another knight inquired.

"I- I felt her move," Merrick replied astounded. "Quick, fetch me her cordial! I saw it in the belt of Prince Althalos."

Damien sprinted to the royal's corpse and retrieved the cordial and the dagger. He returned with the treasured possessions, gasping for breath. "Please, Aslan," he found himself whispering. "Please."

Sir Merrick quickly poured two drops from the cordial into Lucy's mouth. The world fell silent, as everyone held their breath. Nothing happened. Sir Merrick, let out a sigh of disappointment. "We were too late. She is in Aslan's-"

The knight stopped as the girl's eyelids fluttered open for the briefest of moments. "Aslan," she whispered before she went limp once more. Now, however, there was a steady sound of breath coming from her.

The war party rejoiced! The great cats let out piercing roars as men danced back and forth in glee. Minotaurs and bears pawed the earth with such great ferocity that the ground below them shook. Lief, Damien, and Liam just grinned stupidly at one another with relief obvious in their schoolboy faces. And Sir Merrick sent up a quiet thanks to the Great Lion, before commanding silence. "We must retreat back to Caput Anguli. The queen must be protected at all costs."

As the knight looked into the eyes of each of the soldiers, he knew everyone of them would be willing to give their lives for Lucy. Then he looked at the two eldest boys before him. Interesting, he thought. It was obvious they would be willing to give their lives as well. As the party began to head out, Sir Merrick hid a smile underneath his scowl.

* * *

"I do not believe I shall vacation in Telmar anytime soon," Peter said dryly. He stared into the vast darkness of their prison cell. He couldn't see anything. Anything at all. Oh how he wished he could be out in the woods hunting a stag or sitting in the gardens with Susan or playing a game of chess with Lucy. Instead he was freezing to death with Edmund as they awaited their fate.

"I can't imagine why you wouldn't want to vacation here, Peter." Ed said sarcastically. "There is such lovely scenery. In fact, I believe we should take Susan and Lucy here next spring. What do you think about that?"

"We can only take them here if we all are alive," Peter whispered.

Edmund sighed. "You know Peter, I honestly am sort of done with this whole 'if we are alive' thing. Maybe we will be and maybe we won't. Maybe we will hang at the gallows tomorrow and maybe Lucy is already dead. Maybe we will all survive this whole ordeal just to fall off a horse and die a month from now. It honestly doesn't matter. We were never meant to stay in this world."

"You believe we never should have left Finchley?" Peter asked astonished. Edmund was always certain this was where they were meant to be. He was Peter's rock.

"That is not what I meant. I mean Finchley was not our home either. I think this is just a brief moment in our lives. You can not honestly believe when we die we just fade into oblivion. That everything we do in the end doesn't really matter. That there is no purpose for our lives. There are just too many reasons I cannot believe that to be true! In the morning I wake up to see majestic mountains and never ending seas. I see sunflowers dancing back and forth in the wind and stars singing in the night."

Peter was silent.

"On top of that I feel things. I feel the love of Susan and Lucy when we return home from battle. I feel pain when our deepest friends are gone. I feel hope that there is something else out there. Peter, can't you see there is more to this life than being a good king or a good person. When you get right down to it, none of us are good, save Aslan. We lie, steal, and fight over the simplist of things. We say kind words to someone's face and then destroy them when their back is turned. We break our parent's hearts in a million ways for our own pleasure."

"So what are you saying Ed? That we all should just give up and roll over and die. That there is no point in being good or kind to anyone because there is too much darkness in the world."

Edmund shook his head. "There is too much darkness in the world, that much is true. This is why we must be a light for Aslan. When I get to His country, I want nothing more than for Him to look me in the eye and say, 'Well done, my good and faithful servant.' It is in His country that I truly belong Peter. Narnia will one day fade like all other worlds and only Aslan's country will be left. I want to be there."

Peter nodded at the darkness. "So do I."

The two kings sat in silence for an unknown amount of time before their cell door swung open, engulfing them in light. For a moment they were blinded. Ever so slowly, however, their eyes adjusted to reveal Greco and two guards standing before them. Edmund clenched his fists. "It will be hard to be a light to some people though," he muttered underneath his breath.

"You two shall come with me," Lord Greco commanded. "His Majesty would like to see you."

"Oh, well, that is just lovely," Peter mumbled as he rose from the dusty ground with Edmund. "He is going to throw us a festive party isn't he? I do just love surprise parties!"

Greco cracked an uneasy smile. He actually did like these two despite himself. "Oh yes! It is bound to be a joyous affair."

He lead the two kings-turned-prisoners through a maze of corridors and passageways with two armed guards following behind. Edmund and Peter were both doing all they could to take in each and every detail of their path, but it was just too massive to remember. They were certain to get lost if they ever did manage to break out of the dungeons.

When they reached two great hall doors Greco paused and looked back at them. He glanced at the guards. "You are dismissed."

"But m'lord-"

"I said you are dismissed," Greco interjected with force. Still the guards waited. Greco sighed. "There is no possible way these two young men can escape. For one, unlike me, they are unarmed," he remarked, gesturing to the hilt of his sword. "Also, you good men know what we feed prisoners. I can not envision them having their full energy, can you?"

Finally the guards chuckled. "No, I can not imagine they would m'lord. If you are convinced…"

"I am. Now on your way." The two loyal soldiers of Telmar strolled off, out of sight. Greco turned to Peter and Edmund sagging slightly. "Those men are a nuisance," he huffed. Then he sobered suddenly. "Do not think that at this time I will let you go free. I… I just wanted to warn you."

Peter glanced at Edmund then back at Greco. This was the man who had apparently threatened his sister's honor, beat her with a whip, and betrayed them to the Telmarines. "Warn us of what?" he finally inquired, knowing not to trust this traitor fully.

"It is King Jerez. I have known him since I was a lad, but I have never seen him this way before. Something has occurred, but I haven't the faintest idea of what. He is out for blood."

Edmund stiffened. "Well, I hate to thwart Jerez's plans, but he won't be getting any of my blood." And with that, King Edmund the Just pushed opened the grand doors and marched into the hall, not waiting to be invited inside. Peter followed in amusement as Greco stumbled behind them utterly baffled.

A man sitting on the throne shot to his feet, a purple vein bulging on the side of his neck. "What, in heaven's name, is the meaning of this?!"

Peter stopped before him, and gave a mock bow. "I believed you _summoned _us."

"Who are you, boy?!" Jerez demanded. It was Edmund, however, who spoke up.

"This _man _is no boy. He is High King Peter the Magnificent, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion. And I am King Edmund the Just, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March and Knight of the Noble Order of the Table," he stated forcefully.

Jerez was silent a moment, in shock at the youth of the infamous Narnian Kings. Then he sneered. "Aw, it is my pleasure to make your acquaintances. Would you like a glass of wine? Some cheese? Please, do tell if there is anything I can do for you."

Peter watched him closely. Jerez reminded him of a snake. There was much he wanted to ask this King, but he decided it wiser if he paced himself. "I was wondering why you had taken a Lyroc vow against my family. I believe you know what I am talking about. The vow where you swore to kill one of us or die trying."

Jerez sneered again. "Oh, I shall get to that in a moment. That's the whole reason I summoned you here after all, but come now. There isn't anything else you want to ask?"

Edmund appeared obviously thoughtful. "Oh yes, there is the small matter of what you plan to do to us."

"Well, my original plan was to hang you at the gallows come dawn. Then, I was going to toss your bodies to the birds and let them pick at you."

Edmund smiled. "As joyous as that sounds, King Jerez, I am afraid we will have to decline your offer. Also," he paused. "I do believe you said that was your original plan. What now is your plan?"

Jerez sat back down at his throne. "You and your brother look nothing alike, King Peter. I take it however, that he is very close to you and you often listen to his counsel."

Peter nodded once, anxious to know where this was heading.

"Did you know that I had a brother? Yes, Prince Althalos. Since, the death of my wife I have grown very close to him."

Peter and Edmund looked at each other. What did Prince Althalos have to do with anything? They were starting to question the sanity of King Jerez.

"As I am sure you know, the death of my son, Prince Damien, had nothing to do with you. I took care of him myself through other means. That would make the Lyroc vow invalid on my case. If that would be found out to be true I would be forced to abdicate my throne by my own court. We take our vows very seriously I am afraid," he said matter a factly.

"I do not understand," Peter stated. Jerez had gotten this crazy look in his eye.

"Yes, I am sure you don't. You see, however, the Lyroc vow is valid now. My brother, Prince Althalos, was killed by that wicked little sister of yours," he said almost too calmly. "Her name is Lucy, isn't it?"

Peter felt all off the blood leave his face.

"It is quite troubling. I thought I would just kill you two, take over your kingdom by having a pawn of mine marry the Susan girl, and sell the other brat into slavery. This changes everything though."

Peter's mind was whirling. _Edmund's death. My life. Susan married. Narnia overrun. Lucy sold._

"Now I know my plans are way too lenient. I shall lure Queen Lucy to come here, into this very room. Then, I shall kill you, King Peter. That way you will die, knowing it will be too late for you to save her. Also, I believe she may be quite distraught over watching her eldest brother die slowly. And then of course, you, King Edmund. My spies tell me the two of you are quite close.

"After that, I shall torture her endlessly. She will beg for death, and I will not give it. I may let this torture go on for years even. Right in this very room where I shall have killed her brothers. And believe me when I tell you, by the time I am done with her, she won't even seem human anymore. I shall have foreign dignitaries come here and I may even offer your little sister up as entertainment. Narnia will cast Queen Lucy's name out of history, in shame. Only after all of this has happened will I end her life. Only when she doesn't know what it is to live anymore."

Peter fell to the ground in agony.

King Jerez gave one last malicious smile. "Back to the dungeons for you."

* * *

"Peter," Lucy croaked. A blanket of darkness had wrapped it's way around Lucy. She felt no pain. Only a weariness indescribable. There was no strength to open her eyes. "Edmund."

_Where am I? What has happened? Where are my friends? _

Lucy didn't know how she would discover the answers while feeling so weak. Finding an unknown reserve, deep within her, Lucy's eyes flittered open. She found herself staring at a stone ceiling. Light was flickering in through a window. She was alone.

Ever so slowly, she swung her legs over the side of the cushioned bed. Lucy had been here before. But she couldn't remember when, or how. There was knock at the door.

With caution, Lucy rose and stood tall, mustering together any sense of royalty she could. "You may enter."

The door creaked open and in walked a man. Lucy squealed with joy, and rushed into his embrace, forgetting all decorum in the process. "Sir Merrick?!" she gasped, burying her head into his chest. "I have never been happier to see you."

Sir Merrick laughed heartily. "Nor I you, Your Majesty." He gently pushed her back to look at her. "You gave us quite a scare. We all feared you were dead."

Lucy shook her head furiously. "It takes more than a few Telmarines to stop me. May I see Peter now? I heard his voice on the battlefield. Oh and Edmund must have come along as well. Soon we are sure to be back at Cair Paravel with Susan!"

Sir Merrick's smile disappeared. He turned away from Lucy and sat down on the bed.

Lucy felt her heart break. "Sir Merrick," she asked, her voice wavering, "I will not be seeing my family anytime soon, will I?"

Sir Merrick nodded in affirmation. Lucy swallowed. A few months ago this crushing revelation would have destroyed her. Now, however, she was stronger in so many ways. She looked at Sir Merrick. "What must I do?"

He rose. "You must lead, Your Majesty. For no one else can."

"Please, Sir Merrick, explain."

The knight rose. "We have reason to believe that High King Peter and King Edmund have been taken captive by King Jerez."

"No," Lucy muttered to herself. "No it cannot be."

"In addition, we have discovered that Lance the courier is a spy for the Telmarines. He sent us out and into a trap. Now, it is likely that Susan is being held hostage."

Lucy stared for a moment, blinking back tears. She would not be getting the reunion she hoped for. She was still alone.

"Once again, Your Majesty, Narnia looks to you to lead." Sir Merrick stared evenly at her. Lucy read the question in his eyes. _Will you lead? Will you take Peter's place?_

_"_No, no I can't." She was shaking all over.

"Lucy, my sweet girl. You are aware of the ancient laws of Narnia. With King Peter in captivity he may be forced to do something that is not in Narnia's best interest. He may act for his family."

Lucy glowered at Sir Merrick. "I assure you, _my friend_, that Peter would never betray Narnia. No matter what."

"And if it were him being tortured I would agree with you, my queen. But what if they tortured Edmund in front of him?"

"Stop," Lucy whispered.

"Or what if they forced Susan into slavery?"

"I said stop."

"What if they they kept her alive as a treasure, let Edmund be eaten alive by the dogs? What if they sold the children of Narnia, just like the children we found you with? What if Maddox, Mace, and Favian were in the dungeons until the day they die?! What if Arabella-"

"I command you to stop!" Lucy screamed. Sir Merrick fell silent. Tears soaked her pale face.

"Narnia must have a High Queen or a High King. We must remove your brother from that position and you must fulfill it."

"No, Sir Merrick," Lucy spat breathing heavily. "I will not take my brother's crown."

"He would still be King, Lucy. This does not have to be permanent. If we save him, we shall reordinate him. The only difference now, is that under Aslan, you will be supreme as High Queen."

"I said I wouldn't do it, Sir Merrick, and that is final!"

Sir Merrick stiffened. Lucy hated arguing with her dear friend and mentor. But he had no idea what he was asking of her. She was just a child.

"If you won't do it, you foolish girl, then you have doomed us all."

Lucy gasped, feeling as though she had been struck in the face. Tears spilled down her cheeks. "Get. Out."

"Your Majesty..." Sir Merrick trailed off. Lucy knew that without a King or Queen who would take the crown, her beloved Narnia would fall into ruins.

"Then I'll leave!" She burst through the door and ran down the hall, her tears blinding her. She heard Sir Merrick calling after her.

Sh ran through the corridors for what seemed like ages until she turned a corner and ran straight into a solid figure.

She felt his arms fumble a little bit as he caught her. "I'm so sorry," she mumbled between sobs, staring at the floor. "I wasn't looking..."

"No need to fret."

Lucy froze, she knew that voice. Ever so slowly she looked up. When she saw the face she screamed. She had ran straight into the arms of her enemy. Lord Greco.

* * *

Susan tasted blood. She supposed Sir Merrick was right after all. Lance was going to kill her.

**Matthew 25:23 **"**His master replied, 'Well done, good and faithful servant! You have been faithful with a few things; I will put you in charge of many things. Come and share your master's happiness!'**

**~Thank you for reading! Why is Greco there? What will happen to Edmund and Peter? Favorite Part of the Chapter? Will Lucy take Peter's place? Is Susan in danger? Please review with all of your conspiracies. Also as I mentioned at the start of the chapter the first person to figure out what Caput Anguli is and why I used it will have the next chapter dedicated to them. God bless!"**


	12. The Coronation

**~Greetings Narnians! I want to present to you this shocking chapter that took 2 months to write and edit. Let's review what happened last time.**

**Lucy is taken to Castle Caput Anguli by Sire Merrick and the armies of Narnia. The Narnians want her to become High Queen since Edmund and Peter are in Jerez's dungeons and Susan is likely in trouble with Lance. At the end of the Chapter 11 Lucy runs away from Sir Merrick after a fight and stumbles into Lord Greco. She screams. Susan seemed to have been attacked by Lance and she is beginning to think he will kill her before she reunites with her family.**

**I want to thank you for all the reviews! Please keep them coming, and without further ado here is _Chapter 12: The Coronation_ ~**

His eyes flamed. The insolent woman before him laid sprawled out on the floor, struggling to rise. He had struck her hard. Was it too soon? Lance shook the thought away. She would have to learn how to be a proper wife sooner or later.

Taking a deep breath, he strolled over to Susan and knelt down next to her on the floor. She lifted her face. Blood trickled down her forehead. He could see the look of utter shock and betrayal in her eyes. He sighed. "I am sorry I had to do that Susan, but you were out of line, my dear. I only did it because I care about you."

She shook her head, her furry obvious. My, she was a headstrong one. It was a good thing Lance was a patient and considerate man. "My rose, you had the audacity to argue with me, in front of the staff. We can't have that. The men need someone to control them."

A guard strolled down the hall. When he saw the queen on the ground in agony, a wound on her head, he dashed over, pushing Lance out of the way. "My queen, whatever happened to you?" he asked, astounded that she was attacked in her own home. Even as he said it though, the guard turned to Lance, his hand at the hilt of his sword. "What have you done?" he asked icily.

Lance narrowed his eyes at the guard. "Whatever do you mean? The queen happened to trip and hit her head. I was helping her up, before you very rudely pushed me out of the way. You do not dare suggest that I had something to do with this incident, do you?" He said it calmly, but his message remained clear. If the guard challenged Lance, he would suffer dearly.

"I-"

"My good man, Lance has spoken true," Susan quickly interrupted. She pushed herself between the two. Apparently she had also heard Lance's message. "Please do not trouble yourself any further, for it is my own clumsiness that has harmed me." She smiled at the guard and laughed.

"If you are certain Your Majesty," the guard said unconvincingly. However, he did not move. It looked like Lance would have to continue to use force afterall.

* * *

Susan saw the change behind Lance's eyes. She feared for the guard's life. His name was Anthony, and he had two beautiful little girls. Sir Merrick was their uncle. She did not wish orphanhood upon them. "Anthony, please leave. I am fine, truly."

The man looked at her, so many questions in his eyes. Why didn't his queen stand up and fight? Why did she protect this coward, who had no power? There was a time when Susan asked these questions herself. In the end however, she reminded herself that Lance had many followers in Cair Paravel. Dolphus, the brave man who had originally kidnapped Lucy and now sat in their dungeon, had told her so. If she revealed that she did not love Lance and that she knew he was a traitor, she would be cast into the dungeon before she could do anything about it.

"I will defend my Queen, even if she will not defend herself," the guard stated, drawing his sword. "There is nothing you can do to stop me. You are still only a courrier, though you have become _friendly _with the Queen."

Though the fire raging behind Lance's eyes was obvious, he smiled. "We shall see." With that, he turned on his heel, and strolled down the corridor, a purpose in his step.

Susan's shoulders sagged in relief. She raised a hand to her head. There was still blood. She turned to Anthony. "Thank you, my friend, for your support, though I am afraid it shall cost you dearly."

He shook his head. "Your Majesty, my brother, Sir Merrick, has instructed me to watch out for you closely, since most of Cair Paravel's most loyal soldiers have been sent away. I am worried as to why we have not yet received word from Merrick or your brothers."

Susan fought hard not to cry. "As am I, Anthony. I do not know what to believe. Sir Merrick sent out a few scouts ahead of them to ensure it was not a trap. Alas, I suppose it is possible Lance has intercepted the messages. It was he who previously held the message of Lucy's death."

"On the other hand, Your Majesty, my brother may have thought of that. If he knew it possible of Lance to intercept messages, he might have sent none at all. As for the kings... well, let us pray to Aslan that they are alright."

"Papa!" a voice shrieked.

Susan and Anthony jerked around in horror, seeing little Lana running down the corridor. "What is it Lana?" Anthony asked of his daughter. "Whatever is the matter?"

"Papa," she cried, wrapping her frail arms around her beloved father. "Some men came in and they took Elle! I tried to stop them; I did! But they came in saying she had stolen jewelry from Queen Lucy's quarters."

Susan closed her eyes, not believing her ears. Lance was going to rip this family apart. Just like he had shattered her's.

* * *

Lucy screamed.

Greco stepped back. "Now there is no need for that. I am here to help."

Lucy, with all the fury raging inside her, lunged at the man. They fell rolling onto the ground. She clawed at his face with her nails. "Get off me!" he choked, trying to push her off of him.

Somehow, Lucy managed to grab his dagger and flew off into the wall, as his forearm pushed her back. Shaking, she rose to her feet, his dagger in her hand. Greco rose as well, drawing his sword. Suddenly, she heard the sound of fast-approaching footsteps. Never turning her head, for it was quite foolish to do so in a duel, she commanded them to stop.

"Lucy!" she heard Sir Merrick shout. Quickly, he corrected himself. "Your Majesty, please put down the dagger and explain."

Lucy and Greco began circling each other, carefully placing their feet as both of them had been trained to do. They were now surrounded by Narnian warriors on all sides, forming a barrier. There was an anxious look on everyone's face. Their queen had commanded them to do nothing, when all they wanted to do was to intercede and slaughter the man who appeared to have threatened her. She saw Damien, Leif, and Liam among them.

"Sir Merrick, this girl appears not to want my help. Perhaps I should leave." Greco said, appearing troubled by this inconvenience.

With annoyance, Lucy considered her options. She was a young Queen of Narnia, who had been trained in swordsmanship for several years now. She knew she was gifted with the natural ability to fight, but unfortunately in this duel it would make little difference. Greco was the son of a Telmarine general who had undoubtedly been trained to fight as soon as he could walk. He was older, stronger, and more experienced. Even if Lucy had the same experience under her belt, she would never be able to match his strength. Not to mention while he had a sword, she simply had a dagger.

Then, she felt herself smile for the first time. A wicked smile. "Greco you remember when I escaped from your home? After you had whipped me of course." She heard many gasps at that revelation, and saw the furry in her men's eyes. In Sir Merrick's eyes there was deep sorrow. She quickly flicked her gaze back to Greco.

"How can I forget?" Greco asked, still frowning. Lucy could see he knew where this was going. His eyes spoke truth.

Still circling each other, she continued. "If I recall correctly, I stopped Zephrus, your father, by hurling a knife at his wrist. Imagine what I could do with a dagger, meant for such an occasion."

Greco's face fell. The battle was lost. He dropped his sword. The Narnians let out cheers, as a few came up and dragged Lord Greco away. He began thrashing about and shouting, "I came to you! The Narnian Kings will die without my help!"

Lucy surveyed the crowd of the Narnian warriors. Their eyes beamed with pride for their warrior Queen. They wanted her to lead them. She closed her eyes as they shouted praises. "Queen Lucy the Valiant is a Lioness!" "She destroys the sons Telmar!" "She will be a strong and mighty High Queen!"

She could not stand there and take it for another minute. A single tear trickled down her cheek. The voices around her faded as she opened her eyes and pushed her way through the crowd. She had to be alone.

Once she was through the brunt of the masses, she broke out in a sprint. She would never be a High Queen. She ran down the spiral stone stairs, through the kitchen, and out the servants exit. Still she kept going, only halting when she made it to the closed draw-bridge. The twin knights, Quinn and Luca, guarding the gate looked at her, completely shocked.

"Open the gate," she commanded swallowing back her tears. She knew these men. She knew all of Narnia's knights. They were protective big brothers to her. And that was all she wanted. To be protected by those who loved her. She would _never _be able to protect them.

"Queen Lucy…" the knight spoke.

"Luca, please just do it," Lucy pleaded.

Against their better judgement, the knights opened the gate. And once again, Lucy ran. She sprinted deep into the woods. Branches swiped at her as she plowed through them. Names echoed in her mind. Those whom she longed to return to: Peter, Susan, Edmund. The friends she had made: Damien, Leif, Liam, Dolphus. Those she had failed: Chrystine, Sir Merrick, Markus. And those who sought to destroy her: Greco, Zephrus, Lance, Jerez.

Above the names though one screamed out to her. _Aslan. _

All of a sudden, she was flying; soaring through the air before slamming into the steep earth. She rolled until the ground leveled out. Lucy couldn't move. Tree branches spun above her. She was broken.

"Lucy..."

She closed her eyes when she heard his voice. It washed over her like an ocean wave, soothing her pain. "Aslan," she muttered her head still spinning.

"Sweet child, you come here why?"

She laughed weakly. "I believe I tripped on a ridge, and fell down a hill."

Aslan's beautiful face appeared above her. The Lion himself was so bright and real and strong that everything else began at once to look pale and shadowy compared with him. "Dear one, tell me why are you in the midst of these barren woods. Should you not be back at Castle Caput Anguli, leading the people I have bestowed to you?"

Lucy sighed, and closed her eyes again. "Aslan, please. Let me stay, if only for a moment, in Your presence." She opened her eyes and sat up, to see that He was gone. "I guess not."

Out of nowhere, a massive form pounced and pushed her back down. It was done, however, in such a gentle way. The Lion let out a hearty laugh, prancing in circles around her. Lucy looked at His glistening eyes and laughed as well.

She rose and dove on top of Him. They wrestled playfully, rolling around on the leaf-covered earth for what seemed like hours. Finally, the Lion had softly pinned her arms down with His tender paws. She once again stared up at his eyes, those ocean-blue eyes, full of understanding and no condemnation. Meekly, he lowered his face and licked her softly on the nose.

Lucy smiled, as He stepped back, His mane brushing playfully across her cheek. She closed her eyes. "I have to go back now, don't I?"

"Yes, dear one. Return to lead. But do not worry, I shall lead you. My word is a lamp for your feet, a light for your path."

Lucy nodded, knowing what she must do, yet still fearful. "Aslan, will you come with me?"

The Lion smiled. "Dear one, I am always with you. Yet, I shall walk you back to Caput Anguli."

The Great Lion and the young Narnian Queen walked side by side back to the humble castle. Lucy was surprised the see the stars already twinkling in the sky. Certain everyone was worried, regret consumed her.

Finally reaching the drawbridge, the Lion turned to Lucy. "Dear one, much has happened of late. Much is coming still."

Lucy nodded.

"You must remain valiant, child. It will seem as if I have deserted you. Your friends will disappear. Lucy, you must meditate on the truth. Stand firm, dear one, not all will be lost."

"Aslan, there is something you are not telling me," Lucy ventured, scrunching up her eyebrows.

"There is much I am not telling you, my daughter. Fear not, it will be revealed to you in a proper time. Light shall prevail over darkness."

"Who goes there?" a voice rang out, causing Lucy to jump.

She looked back at the Lion, but He was already gone. "It is I, Queen Lucy the Valiant."

The drawbridge was quickly lowered. Her head held high, she strolled back over to meet her people. As she was ambushed by the questions of Sir Merrick, Lief, Liam, and Damien, she reflected on Aslan's words. _Your friends will disappear. _

* * *

Damien sat silently in the corner of the room with Leif and Liam as Sir Merrick bombarded Lucy with questions. "Your Majesty, where in the world have you been?! Do you have any idea what you have put us through today? You could have been captured by Telmarines, and where would that have left Narnia?"

Lucy, however, remained diligent in her silence as she stared into the fireplace on the far side of the room. Sir Merrick and the other three knights were greatly distraught as they glanced back at each other uncertainly. They needed her to lead, but she wouldn't even speak.

Something had happened outside the castle, that much Damien was sure of. He rose to his feet. "Sir Merrick, if I may, I would like to give _Queen_ Lucy her chance to say something." He put emphasis on the word "queen." Sir Merrick obviously had good intentions. He was a good man, and it was obvious that he loved Lucy like she was his own daughter. Yet, if they were ever going to convince her to become High Queen then they couldn't treat her as a child.

"I agree," Leif said, as he strolled over and knelt down beside Lucy's chair. "Please tell us what transpired," he pleaded.

Finally, Lucy tore her eyes away from the fire and swept her gaze across all of the room's occupants. Solemnly, she stood. "I was with Aslan."

Several gasps were heard. Damien himself was taken aback, though he knew he shouldn't be. In the short time he had been with Narnians he had learned the Lion came and went as He pleased. Damien had discovered that it was usually Lucy that Aslan appeared to; more often than the other kings and queen.

"Your Majesty, this is splendid news," Sir Merrick proclaimed. "Please tell us what wisdom the Great Lion has shared with you."

Lucy hesitated a moment before she spoke. "We merely… well… we played." Seeing Sir Merrick's eyebrows rise up in shock, she quickly hurried on. "Sir Merrick, please explain the ancient laws of Narnia, regarding becoming a High King or Queen."

Uncertain, he recited what he knew. "Narnia must have a High King or a High Queen. This King or Queen must have already been appointed by Aslan to rule, so no other party may be accepted to fulfill this position. The High King has power to rule above all other Kings or Queens and is under Aslan alone," he paused. "If Narnia does not have someone to fill this position, it is likely all will fall into ruin and chaos."

Damien turned to Lucy who started to appear desperate. "It was never suppose to be me," she pleaded. "In the case of Peter's death we decided as a family, that Edmund would rule as High King." She gazed into his eyes. "Then it would be Susan. Do you not understand I was the last choice for this position?!"

Liam, finally took this as his time to speak. He walked over to her, and carefully clasped his hands in her's. "It appears as though Aslan believes you are the only choice, Lucy." He smiled goofily at her. "Besides, I would love to see the look on King Jerez's face when he realizes his plans have been foiled by you."

Damien relaxed a little as Lucy weakly smiled back. He was grateful for Liam, who seemed to know exactly what to say to her when no one else did. "Okay," Lucy said. "Okay. I shall do it for Narnia."

Sir Merrick clapped his hands together in relief. "Wonderful, wonderful!" he shouted. The other knights laughed easily as well. Lucy spoke again. "Before the official ceremony, however, we must decide what to do with Lord Greco."

The company sobered once more. "Your Majesty…" Sir Quinn began. "Did that man truly whip you?"

Damien already knew the answer to that question. When he had played the diminutive part in helping Lucy escape, she had almost died in his arms due to her wounds. His blood boiled at the thought of his childhood friend hurting the girl he loved. "It is true. Given the opportunity, it is likely he would have done much worse."

"The man must die!" Liam shouted, plopping into a chair. They all turned to look at him, taking in the gravity of what he said, yet still finding it a little comical that the lively lad found his way to this conclusion.

Lucy chuckled and gracefully sat down in the chair next to him. "Well, I believe that was my original plan in the duel, but seeing Aslan reminded me of a dear friend…"

"Who?"

"King Edmund the Just, my brother. Something about Lord Greco reminds me of him."

With that statement it was clear Queen Lucy the Valiant had lost her mind. How could she compare the vile Greco to the strong and courageous King?

Seeing their doubting eyes, Lucy smiled. "Not who Edmund is now. I am speaking of the Edmund who was a young lost boy when we came from Spare Oom to Narnia. He had been so hurt that he betrayed us all to the White Witch. Only through Aslan's grace was he able to put his own guilt behind him and become the man he is today. I believe Lord Greco is like that lost little boy."

Sir Merrick smiled. "You shall make a great High Queen, Your Majesty."

Damien slipped out of the room. How could Lucy still see any hope for Greco? He clenched his fists. That man deserved a fate worse than death. Still brooding, he made his way to the dungeons. There was a guard at the entrance. Great, now he would have to lie his way in.

Before he could even open his mouth, however, the guard spoke. "Oh, you must be here for that little girl who refuses to leave."

Damien's heart stopped._ Little girl,_ _what little girl?_ He nodded and rushed past the guard. There were voices, confirming the worst as he approached the last cell.

"I like climbing trees. Do you like to climb trees? I am a faster climber than my brothers. I do sometimes have nightmares though about falling off a tree into a river, though. Even so, I like being up high," Arabella expressed, sitting just outside of Greco's cell.

Lord Greco spoke back. "My father never let us climb trees because we-"

"What on earth is going on here?!" Damien demanded, grabbing Arabella' arm and dragging her away. She snatched her hand back seeming crestfallen. "We were just playing. He looked lonely and mama always said to play with the lonely kids."

Damien fought hard to control his emotions. This was his little sister, though she did not even know it. He hated seeing her hurt. He knelt down to her height. "Your mama would be very proud of you Arabella, for being kind to this man." Amira smiled weakly. "But, I am certain neither your parents nor Leif would want you to be around a dangerous man, would they?"

"No, Prince Damien."

He smiled and squeezed her shoulders gently. "Then, run upstairs and play with the others. I'll be up shortly."

Arabella curtsied and ran off. As soon as she was out sight, Damien propelled his arm through the cell bars and grabbed Greco by the collar of his shirt. "Just what do you think you're doing?! I should kill you right now." His eyes flamed with furry.

Greco shook him off and sunk to the cell floor. He appeared thoughtful for a moment, then grinned. "What a sweet little girl the princess turned out to be." Damien's jaw dropped. "Oh don't look so flabbergasted friend, any fool could see the resemblance. How did she survive?"

"That is none of your concern," Damien said through gritted teeth. "Why did you come here?"

Greco shrugged. "I have been asking myself the same question. I betrayed the Narnian Kings to your father. I simply… I know not. They refuse to give up hope. In addition the plans King Jerez has for the girl, are not honorable. Damien, if your father gets a hold of her she will yearn for death. But death will not be bestowed upon her."

Damien barked a joyless cackle. "I am sure this is to your great pleasure. The way you whipped the Narnian Queen confirms the fact you wish her dead."

Scowling, Greco rose to his feet. "If I wished the young queen dead, do you believe I would have came here?! It almost certainly has doomed me to my own grave."

Damien gasped, though not at Greco's dramatics. "If you know we are here so does my father. Will he attack soon?"

"Fear not, Your Highness, I have my own people. Your father is unaware of my presence in this charming castle."

Damien sighed in relief. He sunk to the ground, leaning his head against the stone wall.

"Damien," Greco spoke, a hopeful tone to his voice. "We once were friends. Brothers. Could we not be again?"

Damien looked into Greco's eyes. They pleaded with him. They yearned for change, like a lost little boy. They had once been best friends.

But Damien wasn't a little boy anymore and neither was Greco. He was a grown man. One who should understand that actions have consequences. "You crushed our friendship the day you betrayed me."

Greco's hope drained away and he laughed. "Mayhap, but had I not betrayed you, Queen Lucy would have perished long ago. If it weren't for me you would have run her through with your sword by now."

"I know not of what you speak." Damien clenched his fists.

"Do not play the fool with me. I have yet to decide though, if I shall share what I know with the queen. I am tempted, I must say."

It was in that silent moment, that they knew one of them would end the life of the other.

"Damien?"

Their heads turned to see Lucy descending down the dungeon stairs with Sir Luca, supposedly one of Lucy's most knights. How much had she overheard?

"Yes Lucy. What is it?"

She glanced uncertainly at Greco then back at him. "We are preparing for the coronation ceremony. Will you come?"

He bowed his head. "Of course."

Lucy turned to Greco. "I am prepared to hear what you have to say, Lord Greco. After the ceremony we shall meet and discuss our agreement."

Greco only stared at Damien. "Of course, Your Majesty."

Lucy turned on her heel and strolled away, leaving Sir Luca behind. He took a step forward. "She is aware something is amiss, I am almost certain."

"Is she aware that we are all apart of it?" Greco asked.

Sir Luca shook his head.

The three men glowered at each other. But they hated no other man more than they hated themselves.

* * *

Arabella, clasped the sapphire necklace around Lucy's neck. They sat in her royal quarters, hardly saying a word.

Lucy could not shake the words of Aslan. _Your friends will disappear. _

Which friends? Why would they leave her?

There was a knock at the door. Arabella skipped to open it. Sir Luca and Sir Quinn entered the room as Lucy rose to greet them.

"Your Majesty, you look splendid," Quinn said. Or at least she thought it was Quinn. As twins, he and Luca were so difficult to tell apart.

Lucy twirled in a circle, shaking off her despair and enjoying the feeling of the beautiful violet gown. It brought out the color of her eyes. For a brief moment, she was able to forget why she was doing this. "Thank you kind sirs," she said giggling. "Is it time to go?"

Sir Luca bowed and held out his arm for her. Drawing herself up, Lucy exhaled and grasped her friend's hand. Sir Quinn offered his hand to Arabella with a chuckle and the small party set off.

As they walked, Lucy was once again lost in her thoughts. She could hardly believe what was about to transpire. _I am about to have more power in Narnia than any other man. And I am terrified._ _What am I supposed to do about King Jerez? How am I to save my family?_

Before she knew it, they were standing at the entrance to the Great Hall. She tried to calm her breathing, as her people were certainly awaiting her inside. Yet she could find no peace. It was not the fact that she was to be High Queen. No, she was coming slowly to terms with that. Something else was very, very wrong.

"Your Majesty?" Luca inquired, squeezing her hand slightly. "We must enter."

Lucy knew he was right, but she could not find the strength to open her mouth or to move her feet. The Castle danced around her. Just as she thought she was about to faint, it was gone. As quickly as the spell had come. Wanting to get this all over with before something else occurred, Lucy nodded her head for the doors to be opened.

Instantly, she was serenaded by the glory of the Great Hall. It was no Cair Paravel, but it was magnificent all the same. The ranks of the centaurs stood, swords raised, as she glided by them with grace. Men she had come to know and love, stood just behind the centaurs, their eyes beaming with pride. All the beasts of the Earth roared and pawed the marble ground proclaiming the majesty of their queen. And she was their queen.

Releasing Luca's hand, Lucy ascended the ivory stairs and joined Sir Merrick and Prince Damien. The men bowed. "Rise Sir Merrick, trusted Knight of Narnia," Lucy commanded, her voice echoing off the walls. "And rise as well, Prince Damien, son of Telmar."

Sir Merrick stepped forward. "To the glistening Eastern Sea, you are Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia. Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen of Narnia. Your Majesty, what is it you require of your people?" he asked, as they had rehearsed.

Lucy concentrated, on remembering the right words to say. This had to be perfect to make it official. "I wish to invoke the ancient laws of Narnia, our beloved home. I pray thee sir, bestow upon me the title of High Queen."

Sir Merrick nodded. "Your humble servant shall do as you wish. Your Majesty do you-?" suddenly he stopped, his mouth still open. Lucy turned around to see what had caused her friend to freeze and found the entire assembly was unmoving. Eyes were opened, unblinking. Time had stopped. What in the world had happened? A cardinal was hovering in mid flight, though his wings remained still. Lucy could hear her own shuddered breaths, bot not he breathing of any other. This was wicked magic.

She felt it then. The dark presence entering the room. Her heart stopped as the doors swung open and in walked a man. She could not see who it was in the shadows. "Reveal yourself," she commanded her voice shaking. "Why have you com here?"

The man stepped from the shadows.

"Peter!" Lucy gasped. Her brother stood before her, and yet she was not running to him. Why? What was stopping her?

"Hello, Lu," he spoke softly. It was even Peter's voice. His eyes were vibrant, yet sad. He slouched slightly.

"Peter what is going on?" she demanded. This could not be her brother. Her brother was in King Jerez's prison. Not to mention, Peter did not have the power to freeze time.

"I have come to kill you Lucy," he said quietly. "I have come to kill you."

The High King drew his sword.

~**Peter has come to kill Lucy?! Will she ever be High Queen? What is going on with Sir Luca, Lord Greco, and Prince Damien? Has Damien deceived us all? What abut Sir Anthony's family?**

**So this chapter has hopefully (though likely to your distaste) left you with many questions. Please review and let me know what you think will happen and what your favorite part of the chapter was! God Bless!~**

**Psalm 119:105 Your word is a lamp for my feet, a light on my path.~**


	13. Royal Masquerades

**~Greetings Narnians! Okay time for a review. In the last chapter Anthony, Sir Merrick's brother, defended Queen Susan against Lance. In turn Lance framed the theft of Lucy's stolen jewels on Anthony's youngest Elle. Lance is still waiting for Susan to accept his proposal. In addition, Aslan told Lucy that her friends will disappear and it would seem as though He had deserted her. Lord Greco is in the dungeons and it seems as though he, Sir Luca, and Damien may be conspiring together. Sir Quinn is Sir Luca's twin. At the end of Chapter 12 Lucy was in the midst of the coronation for becoming High Queen when time froze. Peter walked in and said he was there to kill her.**

**Now that the review is over I would like to add one more note of caution. *The content in this chapter has mature elements, BUT NOT THAT MATURE (it is Narnia after all) so discretion is advised.**

**Without further ado I preset to you, Chapter 13: Royal Masquerades!~**

Lucy stared at the sword in Peter's hand. She couldn't breathe.

"You cannot be my brother," she mumbled, her lip quivering. "He would never harm me."

The figure before her shook his head. "Yes I would," he whispered. "If it was for the good of Narnia."

"What do you mean?"

"Jerez has threatened to murder Susan and Edmund if I do not bring him your head." His eyes watered.

Lucy wanted to scream in frustration. What was she to do?

Peter continued. "Can't you see it has to be this way. Narnia would fall without Edmund's wisdom or Susan's gentle touch. I truly love you, Lucy." He ran his hand through his hair. Pain burned in his eyes. "Yet, you behave as a stubborn child. Jerez would manipulate you. You know that. Under no circumstances can you become High Queen."

He advanced towards her slowly. On instinct, Lucy leaned over and grabbed the sword Sir Merrick's frozen form was holding. She held the weapon out before her.

Peter ceased walking. "You would kill your own brother, dooming Edmund and Susan to die as well?" He was distraught.

Lucy said nothing. But, yes. She would. She had to defend herself. He could not expect her to just lie down and die. Tears swelled in her eyes. "Surely, this cannot be Aslan's will, Peter."

His eyes danced with fury and something else... fear perhaps? "Aslan's will," he spat. "Was it Aslan's will that caused all of our suffering to happen? Was it Aslan's will for you to be kidnapped? For Susan to fall in love with a traitor?!" He advanced again, this time much faster.

_Aslan give me the strength to do what has to be done. _Lucy held up her sword ready to block his thrust. Peter lunged forward. The sound of the steel colliding echoed through the Great Hall. Peter swung his sword about wildly, barely giving Lucy the time needed to block his thrusts. She followed his attacks with parrys and cuts of her own, but she did not know how long she could keep this up. He was High King Peter the Magnificent. She could not defeat him.

Peter released a flurry of diagonal and vertical cuts barely giving Lucy the time she needed to raise her sword. He had her pinned up against the wall, propelling his sword towards her. Desperately, she tried to push him back, but to no avail. A sweat broke out on her forehead. "Please Peter," she whispered as his sword grew mercilessly closer to her neck. "Please."

"I'm sorry," he proclaimed, half-sobbing. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

In a moment her life would be over. "Learn to forgive yourself Peter." Tears streamed down her grubby cheeks. "I love you." The sword pricked her neck. "Aslan!" Lucy shut her eyes welcoming death in, as she waited for the sword to slit her neck. The blow however, did not come.

"Your humble servant shall do as you wish. Your Majesty, do you have the courage, authority, and the heart, to reign over Narnia?"

Lucy opened her eyes. Peter was gone. Sir Merrick looked at her along with the rest of the Grand Hall's occupants.

_Am I losing my mind? S_he wished she could just lie down and cry, but she could not. Her people did not need to see the mess she truly was.

"I have the courage, dear creatures of Narnia, for I have overcome much turmoil and strife. I have the authority as a Queen of Narnia coronated by the Great Lion Himself. And I have the heart for my homeland, that I shall lead until my last breath."

Sir Merrick smiled. "Then by the power of Aslan, I proclaim you High Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia."

The Grand Hall erupted into applause. Lucy smiled at her people then turned to Damien and Lief. They stood strong and proud, gazing at her like she was someone special. She could not disappoint them by displaying her faults. She curtsied and turned to look at Liam as the applause and howling continued to surround her. He clapped as well but raised an eyebrow at her.

He could see under her mask, and Lucy did not like it. She could not be vulnerable or weak. Never again.

* * *

"My daughter is going to die, Your Majesty," Anthony whispered, his head in his hands.

They sat in the women's room, where Susan and Lucy always entertained guests. A few years ago, they had brought in a few baskets full of toys for the children of the palace. She remembered how Lucy always paid more attention attention to the kids then the royal dignitaries visiting them.

At the time, Susan believed it was because Lucy was little more than a child herself. But as Susan watched Lana solemnly play with a wooden horse on the floor she understood. The children are the future, and the future needs to be loved and accepted.

"Elle is not going to die, Anthony," Susan stated. "Not until she is thoroughly past your years."

"How can we stop him?" He searched her eyes desperately.

"Anthony, I have gone along with many of Lance's schemes for the sake of the kingdom. But I would never let him harm Elle, or any other child for that matter. And I believe he knows that."

"They planted evidence, in the girls' bedroom. Queen Lucy's jewels were there."

Susan shook her head. "Everyone in the palace knows your daughter had nothing to do with the missing jewels. This scheme is as much of a punishment for you as it is a test for me." She hesitated unsure of what to say. "Lance is using your daughter as a pawn, Anthony. I do not believe he trusts me any longer."

The disheveled man stood up. "Then, what are we to do Your Majesty?" he inquired. "If it is Aslan's will…" He stopped and looked at his daughter, who was gazing curiously back. "Lana, run and grab papa a cup of water." The girl bowed her head dutifully and scurried away.

"Do not say it, Anthony," Susan whispered reading his thoughts.

"Your Majesty I love my daughter more than life itself." His voice waivered. "Be that as it may I am willing to give her up if it is Aslan's will. For the good of Narnia."

She didn't know what to say. Oh to have the faith like the man who stood before her, heart-broken, yet willing to serve if called upon. She strolled over and clasped his hands in her's. "It will not come to that Anthony. Not as long as I live."

He nodded, but Susan could tell he did not fully believe her. The truth shone in his eyes.

Lana dashed back into the room, a cup of water in hand, and gave it to her father. He took it from her and set it on the side table. Then he leaned down and swept her off the ground making an arc with her in the air. She giggled hysterically. "Oh my sweet Lana," he proclaimed with glee, almost managing to hid the slither of despair in his voice. Almost. "You make your papa quite proud. I love you little one." He hugged her tight against his chest.

Susan saw the bright smile form on the girl's face a fraction before she buried her head into his sturdy form. "I love you too papa."

Wanting to leave the two alone for the tear-jerking moment, Susan slipped quietly out of the room and shut the door behind her.

_I will not let Lance do this. Not now, not ever._

Susan paraded her way down the corridors to Lance's chambers, but paused at his door. She was tempted to barge right in, but considered it foolish in the end. She had no desire to see him indecent. Susan banged loudly on the door.

"What in heavens-" The door swung open. In a split second, Lance's face transformed from one of wicked intent to one of love and tranquility. "Susan, my sweet, whatever are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

He must have seen her clenched fists. Or perhaps it was the look of murder on her face that gave Susan's anger away. Either way she took a deep breath and composed herself. "Lance, surely you know that it was not precious Elle that stole Lucy's jewels?"

_Surely you also know that you are a black-hearted cad for framing such a horrendous act on a child._

"Of course the girl did not do it," he said sadly as he opened his door for her to come in. "I never believed for a moment that she did."

Suan's jaw almost dropped open. She had expected him to be infuriated with her for questioning his authority. Hit her. Proclaim that the child was guilty. Anything besides admitting her innocence. She looked at the door opened before her, but she would not enter. Under no circumstances would she be alone, with this vile man, in his bedroom.

She took a step back. "Then why do you place her under arrest?"

_There. _She saw the twitch of smugness at the corner of his mouth before his face fell drastically once more.

"I had no choice, my sweet. The jewels were in the girl's room."

"And how were they found?" Susan asked, resisting the urge to punch his perfect face.

Lance shook his head. "It matters not. The only thing we need to do now is punish her for it. Everyone in the palace believes she has committed treason."

_Oh the irony. _"They believe no such thing. They believe your men framed her." The words were out before she could stop them.

His eyes narrowed and his hand twitched at the hilt of his sword. "What are you suggesting?"

_Think fast. _"I believe some of _our _men have framed the poor girl."

"What reason would they have for that?"

"I think they are jealous of Anthony. He has always been such a loyal friend and confidant. Lace, I can't help the feeling that a traitor may be among us." There. She hadn't wanted to reveal that she knew anything of the sort, but perhaps telling Lance she suspected someone else would ease his paranoia.

"I am sorry you think that." He turned away from her, concealing his face and thoughts..

"Lance, please," she begged. "Do not contradict me when I order her release. I want us to be on the same side. Please do it for me."

He faced her again, his eyes searching hers desperately. "As your wedding present?"

Susan's heart stopped. For Anthony. "Yes, Lance. As my wedding present."

* * *

Leif watched enviously as Sir Luca swung Lucy around the great hall. Every man wanted to dance with her. At least they were soldiers. Leif, however, was a nobody. Nothing but an orphan farmer with a family to care for.

A heavy hand rested on his shoulder, and he turned to see Damien with an identical scowl plastered on his face. "Stupid dances." he muttered. He raised an eyebrow. "What is Liam doing?"

Leif turned to see his younger brother tap Sir Luca on the shoulder and place his hands around Lucy's. She smiled gracefully. "Apparently he has a death wish," Leif spoke with sarcasm. It didn't really bother him. Not too much anyways. He clenched his fists and slowly released them. "I will leave soon, Damien."

His friend stared at him, flabbergasted. "What did you say?"

"I need to return and find a place to live and harvest crops before the season is over. If allowed, I would prefer to leave the children here until things are settled and safe. Besides," he looked at Liam and Lucy, "I know nothing of war. I could bring nothing to the table."

Damien hesitated before speaking. "That's not the only reason…" he whispered knowingly.

Leif shrugged then sighed. "I love her. So much it shreds my heart. But she is High Queen now. I could never reveal what I feel."

They stood in silence, staring at the girl they loved when Damien spoke again. "What is happening?"

Leif knew what he was talking about, though it was doubtful many others would. Liam and Lucy had stopped dancing, and Lucy was wearing her diplomatic smile. Though he could not hear what his brother was passionately saying, he could tell Lucy was putting up walls. She responded with a curtsy, turned to the crowd and proclaimed, "Good night my fellow Narnians. I am afraid it has been a long day, and I must turn in for the night. Thank you for a wonderful evening."

Applause met her sudden departure as she strolled out of the Grand Hall. No one else seemed to consider leaving as the musicians began playing once more. Liam walked over to them, his eyes more stormy than Leif has ever seen.

"What transpired?" Damien asked.

Liam muttered something unintelligible with his head down.

Damien sighed and turned to Leif. He suddenly seemed uneasy. "Leif try to get something out of him. I- um, I think I shall turn in as well. Goodnight." He walked away without another word. Strange.

He forced his gaze back to his brother. "Liam…"

The lad instantly straightened. "She is going to kill herself."

His jaw dropped open before he leapt into action. "We must stop her!" He pushed past his brother, preparing to break out into a run when Liam grabbed his arm.

"No, Leif. She is not going to kill herself, it's not like that. At least I don't believe she will."

Leif heaved another sigh of frustration and relief. "I am giving you five seconds to explain. What did you say to her?!"

Liam dropped his gaze once more. "She is going to break. I fear the burden she has chosen to carry will only lead her to destruction. Did you not see the mask that came over her during the coronation?"

Leif said nothing. In honesty, he had no idea what his little brother was talking about. He loved Lucy too much, he supposed. He was seeing past her flaws, though he knew she had some. Wasn't that what love was all about? Focusing on the good rather than the bad? Lucy was strong. With her beloved counselors and knights in her service, she would get through this. He had faith she would. She had no choice.

* * *

Lucy swept the tears off her cheek as she raced through the corridors. _Pull yourself together. _She was still shaking from her encounter with "Peter," when Liam had pushed her past her breaking point.

How dare he have the audacity to call out her weaknesses! He claimed he knew what she was going through. _Bah!_ Unless he also suffered from hallucinations and had to rule a kingdom in his brother's place she seriously doubted that. For now, she would have to distance herself from her beloved friend. From his jokes, and easy laughter. From the way he made her feel safe… Liam was so much like Leif.

The thought shook her as she stumbled into her bedchamber. She tore off her gown and somehow managed to get off all the underlayers without a servant's help. With a sigh, she slipped into a nightgown and sat on a stool staring into her vanity. She was a disgrace.

Locks of disheveled auburn hair fell loosely around her face, framing puffy red eyes and grubby cheeks. It was no woman that stared back at her, searching for understanding and hope. Only a stubborn child.

Slowly she grabbed her brush and pulled through the hornet's nest of hair. Her thoughts drifted back to Lief. He was such a good man, the way he cared for his family. In ways, she reminded him so much of Peter. Courageous and loyal to a fault. He loved deeply and understood the burden of life.

She set the brush down and saw a small metal tin with an envelope resting on it. _That's odd. _Quickly, she opened the envelope and pulled out the slip of paper inside.

_To our wonderful Queen, who shall lead us with strength and honor._

_May this brighten your evening, for one never has much time to eat at a coronation ball._

_Your Servant,_

_ Sir Quinn_

Lucy smiled. The man was as much a brother to her as he was to his twin, Sir Luca. She set the envelope down and opened the tin, to find a delightful surprise inside. Turkish Delight. She quickly stuffed two of the sweets in her mouth and shut the tin once more.

_Your friends will disappear. _Aslan's words echoed in her heart suddenly, nearly causing her to choke. Lucy buried her head in her hands, trying to block out the words. She did not want to believe them to be true. No harm could ever come to her friends, and they would never leave her. Not as long as she gave them no reason to do so.

She raised her head and looked back in the mirror. Lucy screamed. Peter's reflection stared at her, a look of fury on his face. Slowly, the image spoke, his voice gradually increasing in volume. "You have killed me," he whispered, then spoke louder. "You have killed Susan. You have killed Edmund!" The reflection's voice shook the whole room. "You have destroyed Narnia!"

Lucy fell off the stool and covered her ears. Malicious laughter impaled her heart, and she slammed her eyes shut.

"This is not real!" she shouted into the cackling. "You are not real! In Aslan's name, I command you to stop!"

The cackling slowly faded away into silence. After a moment's hesitation she slowly reopened her eyes. Nothing was out of place, save the fallen stool. With a thudding heart she tried to stand, yet swooned under her own weight. Her limbs seemed to move painfully slow, and she could not think straight. In frustration and fear, she stumbled onto her bed. Besides the fact that she had just hallucinated again, something was very wrong. She could not keep her eyes open.

An evil cackle filled her quarters once more. Despair consumed her. _Not again. _

This time, though, it was not Peter's voice who spoke. "What seems to be the problem, little Queen?"

Despite the fatigue that engulfed her, Lucy shot up in bed. A man sneered wickedly at her, pulling a knife from his belt. This was no hallucination.

She had barely managed to get out a scream, before he pounced, pinning her down on the bed with his weight. Lucy thrashed about wildly, yet her limbs were still not fully under control. The man covered her mouth with one hand and held the knife to her neck with the other. He cursed, as she kneed him in the groin. "If you don't settle down, I'll slit your pretty little neck," he offered with a grunt.

Lucy, in her terror, could not hear him. She bit his hand, causing the attacker to fly back off the bed, giving her the chance to escape. She leapt away, forgetting she had no strength in her legs, and slammed onto the floor. Tiny black dots clouded her vision as the man leered over her.

It was finally over. She was going to die. Instead of being petrified at the thought, she welcomed it, letting it wash over and numb her fears. She no longer would have the responsibilities of a High Queen. She would not have to fight for survival. Hallucinations would not haunt her. She would be at peace.

Lucy invited the darkness to overtake her.

* * *

"Where will you disembark?" Liam asked.

"I know not." Leif suddenly regretted telling his little brother that he was leaving. "I want you to look after the others."

Liam looked away. "I always do."

The biting tone to his voice, felt like a punch to the gut. Did he leave his family too often? He didn't want to, but there was work to be done. "Liam, can't you see I am doing this for our family?"

He whipped back around, and pushed Leif hard in the chest, nearly shoving him to the ground. "Don't you dare pretend you are doing this for us!"

Leif stared at his fun, little brother in shock. Where had the bitterness in his eyes come from? He was just a boy. "Whatever is the matter with you!?"

"If you must leave, fine. I understand. But at least acknowledge that your leaving to run from your troubles." Hurt and betrayal poured from Liam's eyes. "You are scared to profess your love for Lucy. Your scared to let your family down. Your scared to stand up and fight for Narnia! You try to hide behind duty, but you are nothing but a coward."

Leif punched Liam in the jaw, whirling him backward. When the lad had recovered he charged, but Leif held up his hands in surrender. Liam stopped and glared.

Struggling to contain his emotions, Lief spoke in a whisper. "Sometimes… the brave thing to do… is to do nothing at all…"

Liam said nothing for a moment, and his gaze was suddenly drawn past Leif. "What has got Sir Merrick all riled up?" His voice was tight.

Leif sighed. They would have to sort through all of this before he left. He turned to see what had distracted Liam. Sir Merrick was intently walking up to them, a look of terror plastered on his face. Is something amiss?" Leif inquired.

"Lord Greco. He has escaped."

"What?!" Liam and Leif gasped, in unison.

A thought struck Leif. "Lucy?"

Apparently, the same thought struck Liam who turned and sprinted for the stairwell. Leif and the other knights were right on his tail. _Oh Aslan, _Leif prayed. _Keep her safe. Oh please, keep her safe. I cannot lose her._

They rounded the corner at the top of the stairs to see Liam already banging on her door. "Lucy?! Lucy?! Are you in there?"

Sir Merrick pulled him out of the way, and kicked the door down. Leif's heart stopped as he rushed in with the rest of the men. She was gone.

Sir Merrick was already relaying orders. "Cassius and Rupert, search the east wing. Liam go with Sir William to search the west wing." The distraught man turned to Leif. "Quinn and Leif, find Prince Damien and ride out at once, to search the forests. I will gather more men."

Leif nodded once, fear plaguing his heart. He had wanted to keep Liam out of trouble. But more than anything, they must find Lucy before it was too late.

* * *

The crackle of a fire awoke Lucy with a start, the stars twinkling above. Her head swam in circles, trying to grasp the memories of what had happened. With both her feet and hands bound in rope, she struggled to remain calm. Lucy did not like to be confined.

"Ah, you're awake then?"

Struggling, she rolled on her side to see her attacker sitting on a log, whittling away with a knife. "Who are you?" she inquired, desperately.

The man chuckled. "Malum. That's all you need know."

"Why did you take me? What do you want? If you wanted to turn me over to the Telmarines you would have done so by now."

Malum frowned at the knife it his hand. Then turned to her, something foreboding gleaming in his eyes. "What do you think I want?"

She forced her mouth shut, not wanting give him any ideas. The nightgown she was wearing was all too translucent in the fire's light. They sat silent for a moment before she tried again, with a more diplomatic approach. "If you release me now, I am sure I could do something for you." She had no clue what that would be, but she didn't plan on following through on her promise anyway. She would certainly do something for the man. She would throw him in the dungeons.

Malum laughed, and focused his attention back on his whitling. "If it were up to me, I might have to take you up on your offer. I wouldn't tempt me too much if I were you." Suddenly he stopped and stood. He cocked his head to the side, as he grinned maliciously. "Then again, as long as I give you to the boss alive, what is to stop me from accepting that offer of yours."

He took a step towards her.

Lucy's blood ran cold. "The offer has been withdrawn."

Malum kneeled down next to her, lust gleaming in his eyes. "I think not." He pressed his body on top of her, kissing Lucy's dry lips harshly. In terror and shock, she froze beneath his weight, hoping against hopes to be saved, when just as suddenly he was off of her.

"What do you think you are doing?!"

Lucy almost started sobbing right there. She would recognize that voice anywhere. "Sir Luca!" she exclaimed, relief consuming her soul.

He turned away from Malum, who was crawling on the ground, and studied her face, remorse glistening in his eyes. With a grunt of frustration, he faced the enemy once more. "Malum what were you thinking? Why couldn't you simply follow the plan?"

His words were a noose around Lucy's neck. "What plan, Sir Luca?" she asked, her voice shaking. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. _This cannot be happening. This is another hallucination._

Her beloved knight, and trusted friend, ignored her. "At least you remembered to start the fire."

_What of Quinn? Is he as much of a traitor as his twin? _She couldn't take it another moment. Without trying to, she closed her eyes and tuned out their words. She wept, the salt of her heart, pouring out onto the leaf-covered ground, mingling with all her other emotions. There was nothing now. Her body was a shell, an empty vessel, seeking for life to fill it once more. Lucy, however, had given up on the search.

* * *

"Which way could they have gone?" Leif, asked reigning in his horse. They had been searching the grounds now for over an hour. Lucy was nowhere to be seen.

"We should split up, to cover more ground," Damien suggested.

Leif looked at his panicked friend. When Quinn and he had set out in search for Damien, they had found him in the stables already saddling his horse, claiming he heard the news. They were able to start searching quickly, because of this.

"I agree with Damien," Quinn said. "Too much time has already been lost. We must go our separate ways."

"Very well," Leif consented. "Daimen go east. Quinn venture north, and I shall head south."

The three set off, each grief-stricken over Lucy's predicament.

_When I get my hands on Lord Greco, I am going to murder him._

"Shut up, Malum!" Sir Luca shouted.

_No. Just Luca. _The first thing Lucy would do when she was rescued, would be to strip the traitor of his title and knighthood. That is _if_ she was rescued.

She watched her two captors with a sense of familiarity. Lucy wished it were Dolphus and Drake instead. At least she had known what they planned to do to her. Now, she had no clue what their plan was for her. "Luca? Please why are you doing this?" she inquired of the man she had danced with only hours before.

Finally, the man turned his attention to her with a sigh. "There is much you don't know, Your Majesty. I wish there was another way, but there is not."

Malum laughed. "Oh this gets better and better. Don't pretend to be remorseful over what happens to the girl."

Luca clenched his fists and spun on his heel. "I told you to shut up!" He slammed his fist across Malum's jaw.

A fury of rage came over her captor, and he charged the Narnian knight sending them both sprawling on the ground. The knife Malum had been whittling with earlier was now only feet away. She prayed the men were too busy wrestling each other to notice her. With the little energy Lucy had left, it was a miracle she managed to inch her way close enough to grasp it. Quickly, she managed to cut through the ropes that bound her hands together.

"I am done with you Malum," Sir Luca said, slugging the man in the gut repeatedly, before rising. Lucy froze as he turned her way. Blood was spattered on his face, but she could not tell if it was his own or Malum's. "I am going to the stream." With a huff, he strolled away.

As Malum appeared to be unconscious, or dead, it was the perfect time to cut through the ropes that bound her feet together. The excitement that had been bubbling up within her quickly dissipated when she realized she wouldn't be able to move quickly.

The bindings had cut off her circulation. Lucy pushed herself to stand but instantly fell over, crying out in pain. She couldn't walk.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Malum was standing over her, the blood on his forehead dripping down onto her cheeks. His glossy eyes danced with rage.

* * *

A scream pierced the night air. _Lucy!_

Damien dug his heels into the gelding's side, galloping off in the direction of the scream. If a single hair was harmed on her head, when he arrived -

"Get off me!"

Her plea was desperate. _Aslan help me get to her in time. _Finally, after hours of searching, he saw the light of the fire he had been seeking all night. There was an outline of a man he had never seen before, hovering over a girl on the ground. The fiend leaned over her, a dagger in hand, and split the top of her nightgown, causing a desperate sob to leap from Lucy's lips.

Damien flew off the horse, and launched himself at the man. Out of the corner of his eye, the fiend must have seen him and raised his sword just in time to counter the forceful lunge. Damien swung his weapon heftily at the captor's head, barely giving him enough time to duck under the sword.

He stared at Damien frazzled, as if unable to process what was happening as his sword parried and cut against steel. "Prince Damien," he grunted desperately trying to fend off the attacks. "I was just -"

The words stuck in his throat as his eyes grew wide in fear and understanding, before dimming. He crashed onto the forest ground, a knife in his back.

Damien raised his eyes to Lucy, who was standing over the body. She hugged herself tightly and began to mumble something about Sir Luca, when he ran and took her in his arms.

* * *

"Lucy, I am so sorry." At first, she was tense against his touch, but then the shaking began. She sobbed uncontrollably, hardly able to believe that he was here, that he was real. "I am so sorry, this is all my fault."

She backed away from him, furiously shook her head. "This has nothing to do with you. I am just relieved you came when you did." Suddenly she remembered, the top of her nightgown was ripped very low and she instantly turned her back to him.

"Damien would you mind turning around?"

He started to say something, then stopped, understanding dawning on him. "Of course," he mumbled.

Lucy smiled to herself, despite the situation, as she quickly slid the dress on backwards and tied the top of it together. _Always the gentleman._

When she finished, she collapsed back onto the ground. "I can't walk," she whispered, frustration setting in.

He turned to face her. "You won't have to. I have my mount." With such gentleness, he approached and scooped her up into his arms. She stared up at him as he walked towards the gelding and set her carefully on the beautiful creature. "We should be back at Caput Anguli by midday tomorrow." She nodded and forced herself to look forward as he swung up in the saddle behind her.

* * *

Sir Luca watched with apprehension in the shadows, as Prince Damien and Queen Lucy rode away. The plan had worked. Onto the next phase.

**~Phew! It's over. Or is it? What plan is Luca thinking of? Does Damien know? Also, will Susan actually marry Lance? And what is the deal with Lucy's hallucinations? Please review and let me know your conspiracies and what you think of the character development!~**

**Matthew 27:14 But Jesus made no reply, not even to a single charge-to the great amazement of the governor.**


	14. The Gift

**Surprise! I'm not dead! So I had originally decided to give up on this story. Being enrolled in 11 classes between high school and college and travelling a lot doesn't leave a girl with much time to write. But I couldn't leave y'all hanging forever. And I owe it to Lucy and the Narnians to tell their story. Since it has been like half a year since I posted here is the longest review of what happened in this story. Buckle up because the review starts now. **

**Months ago, Lucy was kidnapped by two men named Drake and Dolphus for King Jerez of Telmar. King Jerez had taken a Lyroc vow against the Pevensie family, for he claimed the Narnians murdered his younger son Damien. A Lyroc vow means he will kill one of the Pevensies or die trying. **  
**King Jerez, however, lied. He attempted to have his older son, Marius, kill Damien and frame the Narnians. Unknown, to him however Damien escaped, thinking he had killed his older brother in self defense. **

**While trying to escape, Damien was captured by Telmarine slave traders and concealed his identity. Drake and Dolpus decided to sell Lucy into slavery to General Zephrus, Jerez's right hand man, rather than condemn her to die. **

**Dolphus, felt guilty and upon Lucy's request and went to Cair Paravel to reveal what he had done. Peter and Edmund set out at once leaving Susan in charge. The courier she had fallen in love with, Lance, threw Dolphus in jail. Dolphus revealed to Susan that Lance was working for the Telmarines and he had spies and men all over the castle. **

**Meanwhile, Lucy was suffering in slavery. She befriended a girl named Christine and a child named Markus. While enslaved, she was whipped by General Zephrus' son, Lord Greco and almost killed by King Jerez though he didn't know her true identity. **

**Aslan and Damien, who escaped from slavery, saved her and escaped into the woods with Christine and Markus.**

**Peter and Edmund learn of Lord Greco and Lucy's escape and flow after them. Lord Greco, however, tricked them and they ended up being kidnapped by Drake and the Telmarines. **

**Through Lance's lies Susan thinks Lucy is dead and sends her trusted friend, Sir Merrick out with an army of men to aid Peter and Edmund in avenging Lucy. Lance proposes. Sir Merrick leaves his brother Anthony to look over Susan, but Lance threatens his children Lana and Elle forcing Susan to accept the proposal.**

**Christine and Lucy became like sisters and Damien and Lucy both revealed their royalty. A Narnian boy, Leif attacked them because Marius had taken his siblings: Liam, Amira, Maddox, and Mace captive. Leif ended up joining forces with Lucy, Damien, Christine, and Markus, who promised to help rescue his family. **

**Christine, however, was shot by an arrow and killed. Lucy was destroyed by this.**

**They rescued Leif"s family and it was revealed that Amira was actually Arabella, Damien's sister. He thought she had drowned when they were children. This was significant in propelling King Jerez down a path of evil, at the prompting of his brother, Prince Althalos. Amira doesn't know she is a princess.**

**Phew. I am getting tired!**

**Ok so while leaving Leif's farm the party is attacked by Telmarines (the same ones who hold Edmund and Peter captive) and in combat Lucy kills Jerez's brother Prince Althalos. Some Narnians, including Sir Merrick, rush in and save Lucy, Damien, Leif, Liam, and the children. They take them back to a secret castle Caput Anguli. **

**Sir Merrick and the Narnians pressure Lucy into becoming High Queen though she does not want to. Peter, however, cannot act as High King since he is in captivity and might be forced to do something that is not for the good of Narnia. Though she initially resisted, after talking to Aslan, Lucy agrees to take the crown. Unknown to anyone else, she had been hallucinating about Peter and her family and dark magic.**

**After the coronation, Lord Greco, goes missing from the dungeons, and Lucy is kidnapped by a man named Malum and apparently Sir Luca, knight of Narnia was involved. She is saved by Damien. She still doesn't know that both he and Leif have fallen in love with her. And something fishy is going on with Damien, but no one but Lord Greco and Sir Luca know what it is. **

**Jerez reveals to Edmund and Peter that the Lyroc vow is now valid since Lucy kills his brother, and he will make Lucy suffer immensely, kill the guys, and marry Susan off to some pawn.**

**THAT WAS EXHAUSTING!**

**This chapter means a lot to me and when you make it to the end you'll understand why. It is 20 pages long and took forever to write. Without further ado I proudly present Chapter 14 "The Gift"**

"How is she?" Leif asked. It had been a long morning before the return of Lucy and Damien.

His friend shook his head. "She spoke little. When she did speak, she did not speak of what had transpired between her and her captor." His voice caught. "I am not certain I even arrived in time, before…"

"Stop." Liam said. "We all did what we could, and she is unharmed."

The three of them were silent a moment. "She did mention something about Sir Luca, however."

This caught Leif's attention. "Oh? I have yet to see him today."

"But what could-"

"Gentlemen." They turned to see Lucy standing regally in front of them. How could she have gotten there without them hearing her approach?

"Your Majesty! How are you fairing?" Leif inquired, searching her eyes. "Why are you awake at this hour? We were certain you-"

"You were certain I would be wrecked with despair and sobbing myself to sleep." She said it not in a hostile tone nor a friendly one.

"Of course not Lucy, we are simply concerned for you," Damien spoke up.

She snapped her gaze to him at the mention of her name and nodded in acknowledgment of the statement. "I am strong enough to handle this. Do you believe any different?"

Without waiting for a reply she continued. "It is of no consequence friends. We have much more important matters to discuss than the emotions of a silly girl. Follow me." She pivoted on her heel and marched down the corridors.

Damien leaned over and whispered in Leif's ear as they followed Lucy. "I fear we have made a grave error in judgement, my experience is breaking Lucy, just not in the way we expected."

Leif nodded somberly as they entered the solar. Sir Merrick was already inside, staring out the window. He had aged in the short amount of time Leif had grown to admire him. Looking after the young queen was proving to be a difficult task and after the past couple of days he knew Merrick considered himself a failure.

"Please sit." Lucy said. Quietly the three of them took their seats around the table while she stood. "The man who kidnapped me was called Malum or so he told me. It is my belief that he hailed from Telmar."

The men nodded, all expecting this. "However, he had help. Sir Luca assisted him in the kidnapping and was planning something nefarious though we have yet to discover what that may be."

Leif saw Damien swallow. This was disturbing news indeed. Sir Luca had been a loyal knight to Narnia for ages. How had he been reigned in by King Jerez? "What of his brother, Sir Quinn?"

"I know not. There is the matter of-" she ceased talking. Lucy was looking behind them. She took a few steps back in obvious terror.

Leif quickly turned, his hand on the hilt of his sword but nothing was there. He faced forward. "Lucy?"

"Do you not… Do you not see?" She stumbled.

The four men looked at her confusion in their eyes. "See what?"

Lucy shut her eyes a moment before opening them once more. "It's no matter. I want you all to investigate Quinn. Find where his loyalty lies. For now, tell no one of his twin's betrayal. I don't want to scourge Quinn's name until we have to."

"That is wise Your Majesty," Merrick said.

She looked up at him, searching his eyes. "Yes, well, if you gentlemen will excuse me I have other pressing matters to deal with." With that, she briskly turned and marched out of the room.

Damien swallowed as she strolled by him. This was all his fault. He had tried to stop Luca but it was too late. They were going to go forth with the plan whether he was on board or not.

Liam rose from the table first. "Do you suppose we should track Quinn down now?"

Damien shook his head. "You can if you want, but I need to make my way down to the kitchens for some breakfast."

Sir Merrick laughed. "Lad, you eat more than I do. I saw you eat half a dozen eggs at your _first _breakfast this morning."

For the first time in a while, Damien let a smile go free. "Well rescuing a pretty lady tends to wear a man out. None of you would know anything about that though, would you?"

Leif scoffed as Sir Merrick chuckled. "Aye. You did good Your Highness. When all of this is over Narnia will look forward to having such an ally on the Telmarine throne."

A stab of guilt pierced his gut.

_Believe me. You don't want a man like me on the throne._ He clasped arms with Sir Merrick, and nodded at Liam and Leif before heading out the door.

He hadn't lied exactly. He would go to the kitchens… after one quick stop. Looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him, Damien quickly made his way back to his quarters and locked the door behind him.

He took a deep breath and moved to the oak wardrobe, hesitating a moment before opening it. Then he thrust the door open.

Lord Greco, lay there, blood on his head, gag in his mouth, and hands and feet tied up, glaring daggers at him.

"If I remove your gag, you cannot make a sound," he growled. Greco nodded and he tossed the gag out onto the floor.

"How nice of you to return, Your Highness," Greco spat. "You didn't happen to bring any food with you?"

It took everything within Damien not to slug the man. "I thought you were suppose to meet up with Malum, not Luca."

"Yes, that was the whole reason you kept me locked in your personal dungeons rather than the castle's wasn't it?"

"You could wiggle your way out of any dungeon, Greco. I have no doubt."

"You flatter me Damien. Now focus on the plan. Has the girl fallen in love with you, yet?"

Damien looked to the ground.

"Oh I see," Greco sneered. "She has yet to fall in love with you, but you have fallen in love with her. A pity."

"Stop talking."

"No you stop. It was your plan Damien. It was your plan."

"I don't want to follow through on it anymore!"

"You were always the weak one compared to Marius."

Damien paused. "What do you mean? He planned on executing me due to my father's orders, so he could invoke a Lyroc vow. When I attempted to escape, he stood in my way. I had no choice but to try and kill him, which I thought I had done, until Leif informed me he was keeping the children held captive."

Greco diverted his eyes to his bonds. "That's not the whole story."

Damien glared. "Explain."

Before Greco could open his mouth, however, they both heard a gasp. Without hesitating, Damien stuffed the gag in Greco's mouth, slammed the door shut, and spun around facing his chambers. No one was there. Yet he was certain he heard an intake of breath. He flexed his fingers at the hilt of his sword.

"Who's there? Come out at once."

Still he saw nothing. Just when he was about to convince himself that he had imagined the noise, two somber forms crawled out from underneath his bed, eyes lowered to the ground. Markus and Arabella.

The blood drained from his face. "How? What?" he stammered.

Before the child even met his gaze, there was a knock at the door. "Amira? Markus? You better not be hiding in there." It was Liam.

Markus, who seemed very confused, at the obvious tension in the room opened his mouth to call out, but Arabella clasped her hand over his mouth. She lifted her chocolate eyes to Damien. She was shaking in fear. Because of Damien. His sister was afraid because of him.

"Markus? Amira?" Liam knocked again.

"Get back under the bed," Damien sighed as he moved towards the door. "Please do not make a sound."

Arabella dragged Markus back to their hiding spot. His hand shaking, Damien opened the door to see a worried Liam.

"Damien," he sighed. "So very sorry to disturb you." He ran a hand through his ginger hair. "The children were playing hide and seek when I went to check on them. Maddox can't find Arabella or Markus anywhere, and I fear they are hiding in someone's chambers. You haven't seen any sign of them have you?" His eyes searched Damien's.

This was the moment to choose. To come clean about everything and start fresh with Lucy and the Narnians. All he had to do was tell the truth. Instead he found himself saying, "I am afraid not, but a little while back I heard some squealing out in the gardens. I would check there if I were you."

Liam's shoulders slumped a little as he nodded. "Yes that is probably where they are." He chuckled. "Look at me all worked up like a mother hen. If only Leif would step up and help… " His voice trailed off.

Damien offered his friend a weak smile. "No worries Liam. Everything will be back to normal soon."

"Thank you, Damien. I shall go look for those ruffians in the gardens. And so help me if I find them safe and unharmed, I am going to kill them." He gave Damien one last smile and turned away, marching down the corridors.

Damien closed the door quietly and slumped against it. He was a Telmarine. And as he told Leif on the day they met, he would always be darkness in this Narnian realm of light.

"I am sorry Your Majesty, but we must leave."

Susan had her back to Eleanor, her beloved lady-in-waiting. She was the fifth this week to resign. They feared for their lives under Lance's power, and none of them understood why their Queen did nothing to help them. Lance was simply a courier to them. A mad, power hungry one, but a powerless one at that. Yet with the kings away, Lucy dead, and Susan refusing to stand up to the brute, there seemed to be little choice.

"We shall return upon the change of seasons Susan." When Peter and Edmund would be ruling once more. "I wish you the best in your…. your marriage."

The words were a knife in Susan's gut and before she could say anything, Eleanor ran out of the room, tears soaking the girl's freckled face. Susan clenched her fists. Who would be left behind to battle Lance and his followers when the time came? Her people were abandoning her, and she had given her word that she would marry Lance within the week.

"Ah my beautiful rose!" the devil proclaimed as he strolled in, placing a kiss on her cheek. "How does the eager bride fair? Wedding preparations are going well?"

Susan forced a smile, and nodded unable to say anything appropriate.

"I heard another wench and her family is leaving us. It is no matter. You shall have only the best after I become your husband."

_Don't throw up. Don't throw up._

"I must say however," he quieted, looking Susan up and down. "I fear I will not be able to wait the week, my sweet, to become fully your's." Lust radiated from him. He caressed her cheek. "Perhaps we should start the honeymoon now. Maybe-"

"I will never be yours!" Susan burst. She couldn't take it any longer. Lance's mouth dropped open. "You are a wicked, wicked man! I will never be _your _queen and you shall _never _touch me again." She slapped his hand away and stormed out of the room, ready to summon the guards to haul that beast away. But… no one was there.

"Ronan? Daniel!" She called, a chill settling over her. She felt sick to her stomach. Where were her men?

"They are gone, _my rose._"

Slowly, Susan turned to face the monster. There was no longer any pretense. His eyes were deadly, cool, calculating.

She stood her ground. "What have you done?" She held his gaze.

He circled her, like a vulture. "Any who didn_'_t abandon you willingly were threatened into leaving. Those who still remained behind were imprisoned."

She blinked back the tears that threatened to engulf her. "My brothers shall have your head."

Lance smiled, devilishly. "I think not. King Jerez of Telmar informs me that he has held the kings captive for a week now."

"You lie."

"You know I don't. Why else haven't you heard from them?"

Susan said nothing. _It can't be true. It can't be true. Oh Aslan…_

"Now of course, we shall still wed. Not only to ensure that the people do not try to rise up against us, but also…" He stepped forward and took her hand gingerly. Susan stared in shock as the man behind the mask transformed into the courier she fell in love with. His palms were sweaty and he seemed nervous.

"I do still care about you, Susan. Marry me. We can make a great team."

_How could he possibly believe this was still an option?_

"Susan, I will teach you to obey me. I will teach you to love me. Flower, things can be-"

She wrenched away her hand and smacked him across the face. He touched his cheeks in shock.

"You," she gasped, her breaths heavy with fury, "You repel me."

The beast was back. He jerked her hand behind her back, twisting it. She cried out in pain.

"You little witch." He pushed her through the corridors. "You will marry me, Susan." They reached her chambers. He yanked the door open and threw her inside on the ground.

She held her wrist, glaring up at him. He was breathing deeply, perspiration on his brow. He straighten his tunic. "I shall check on you in an hour. With that he slammed the door and locked it. Susan heard him stalk away.

She closed her eyes.

_This isn't real. _

Peter had finally fallen asleep, and Edmund was grateful. His brother was distraught and that did not help this situation at all. It wasn't that Edmund himself wasn't paralyzed with fear, but he knew that he had to keep it in check and trust Aslan. Otherwise he was no use to anyone.

So Lucy had killed Jerez's brother, Althalos. That was bad. Very bad. But, oh how he knew what Lucy would be dealing with soon, if she already wasn't dealing with it now. Guilt. Grief. She had taken a life from this world. The sweet girl who had stumbled through the wardrobe all the years ago was forced to do the most terrible thing a person can do.

Now Jerez's plan was to make her suffer as much as possible. In doing so, however, he might be able to torture her family even more. Peter and himself were supposed to die, and Susan was destined to .… What had Jerez said? Married? To whom?

He heard footsteps. Someone was coming. Quickly, Edmund rushed to Peter's side and shook him awake.

"Ed?" Peter asked groggily. The door to their cell swung open, and instantly Peter sat up. It was Drake, the man who had taken them and who had also taken Lucy.

"Up." He ordered. The brothers sighed and rose. Who knew how long they had been in this dark cell, so whatever the Great Lion had in store for them, they were just ready to see the light.

Once again, they were paraded through the corridors to the great hall. Servants peeked at them as the kings passed by, but said nothing. They lived in fear of Jerez and the court. If they were able, Edmund was certain they would flee this land. He was grateful that was something that would never happen at Cair Paravel. His people were family.

The doors to the Great Hall opened, and Drake hung back as Edmund and Peter were led inside. What they saw was a very different scene from a day ago. A large gathering of men, whom they did not recognize, sat together at a long table, glaring at them. This was Jerez's court.

Jerez, himself sat at the end of the table, saying nothing. He glanced at them, impassively and gestured for the two kings to step forward. "I should kill the two of you now, and fulfill my Lyroc vow."

Peter spoke with a smile that never met his eyes. "Please do Jerez, and the wrath of Queen Susan the Gentle and Lucy the Valiant will soon fall upon you."

Drake stepped forward and slapped Peter across the cheek with his glove. "That is King Jerez to you, boy."

Peter growled, and a man at the opposite end of the table waved his hand dismissively at the man. "Sit down, Drake. It is for the good of Telmar that we do not kill the High King. His brother however…"

"You do not speak for Telmar, General Raniero." Drake spat.

Edmund's blood ran cold. He did not fear death, but he feared what the Telmarines end game was. Peter gave him a look, that showed he certainly feared Edmund's death.

"Why do you want my brother alive?" Edmund asked quietly, looking around the table. He was certain it was not for the good of Telmar.

Jerez rose and began pacing, hands behind his back. "Raniero is right. You see," he said, "I have several scholars advising me concerning the ancient laws of Narnia, and they have informed me, it is only the High King who can surrender a Kingdom and everything and everyone that resides within it." Edmund and Peter looked at each other, their fear growing.

"So while it is still very important to me to make you suffer, my first duty is to my people. Telmar is running out of resources; food, metals, slaves…." He sneered gleefully. "and as King, it is my duty to meet those needs." He stopped pacing. "Narnia is rich with these resources."

Peter spat at the ground. "I will never surrender Narnia! You will have to kill me first Jerez!"

Jerez made a _tsk tsk _sound as he gestured towards Edmund. "I could never kill you, High King Peter. I need you to do as I say, for the time being. However, if you don't do as I say, your brother shall be tortured and killed at once." He snapped his fingers, and two guards stepped forward and grasped Edmund by his arms.

"No!" Peter cried, as he tried to run to his brother, but was immediately blocked by more guards.

Edmund looked at the despair in Peter's eyes. Twinges of fear begin to trickle inside his mind as he glanced first at the the guards, then Jerez, the court, and finally back at Peter. Jerez was not bluffing. He would torture Edmund, to get what he wanted. And it would not be a quick death, either.

"Peter," he whispered, the court stilling at what he had to say. Even Jerez looked generally interested. "Remember what I said yesterday. This world was never meant to be our home. For me, to live is to die to myself daily and to serve Aslan. And to die…"

Peter nodded, knowing what Edmund would say, but his heart breaking in two at the same time.

"And to die… and be with the Great Lion…. is a gain Peter. I am ready."

The court was silent for a moment before Jerez spoke. "How quaint, boy." He looked to Peter. "I will give you two days time to make your decision, High King. In the meantime, let us give you and your brother a glimpse into the certain future if you refuse to do by bidding, hmm?" He smiled. "Take the lad away."

Drake entered and gestured for the guards to follow him with Edmund. The man, named Raniero, followed as well. They walked at a quick pace.

"No!" Edmund heard Peter shout once more.

He turned to look over his shoulder to see Peter struggling against the guards. "Never give in, Peter!" He shouted back. The guards pushing him to look forward. "Never! The Lion is with us!"

Through the corridors, and down the spiral stairs, to a dark and damp part of the dungeons, Drake led the party. Finally, they reached an imposing black metal door. The gateway to sheer terror and fear. Edmund prayed for strength for whatever he would face behind the door. Raniero, thrust the door open as the others followed behind.

Edmund looked around. The walls were cobblestone, with moss growing from each crevice. Chains hung on the walls, with hammered metal shackles on the floor. The scent of death and suffering hung in the air. He recognized it from the battlefield. A strange cold surrounded the back of the room.

On the side of one wall, there was a black stain that appeared thick with tar and blood. It made Edmund shudder to think of what previously took place here. But what scared him, most of all, was the long wooden table with metal shackles.

Drake turned to Raniero. "I will leave you to your way. You know what happens if he escapes?"

"Do not speak down to me," Raniero growled. "I outrank you."

"That did not answer my question," Drake continued with eyebrows raised in disdain. It was obvious to Edmund these two had an unpleasant history. That could be useful to him. If he lived through the day of course.

"If he escapes, I will die in his place," Raniero spat. "Now out."

Drake gave a mocking bow. "As you wish Lord Raniero." He strolled out of the room, slamming the metal door behind him. A loud, chilling echo filled the dungeon.

Raniero looked to the heavens. "I loathe that man." He turned his gaze upon Edmund and the guards restraining him. "Wait outside by the door. The lad's hands are bound. I shall summon you if I need you."

The men clicked their heels together and did as they were told, leaving Edmund alone in the torture chamber with the peculiar man.

"Don't do anything that will make me kill you," Raniero sighed. Pulling a canteen from his belt and taking a swig of whatever was inside. "The king needs you alive until your brother does his bidding." He held the canteen out. "Have some."

Ed shook his head, though he was tempted. He wanted nothing from this man.

"Suit yourself," Raniero shrugged. "By the time your day is over you are going to wish you had."

"The Lion is with me."

"The Lion is a myth! He can't help you here." His eyes became glossy and for a split second, Edmund saw guilt in the man. "Perhaps you ought to attempt escape and make me kill you. You would fair far better."

Edmund pondered this a moment. If he was dead, he couldn't be used as leverage. Peter would follow him to his grave rather than betray Narnia.

Perhaps he could finally die the death that was supposed to be his seven years ago. Maybe-

_Not yet, My son. _

Edmund flushed. He was certain he had heard Aslan.

"Well?" Raniero huffed.

"The Lion is with me," Edmund repeated.

Raniero stared at him with the faintest hint of respect. Then, he called out to the guards on the other side of the door. "Start the fire. Bring me a poker."

_The Lion is with me. _

"Oh Aslan."

Leif paused. It was Lucy around the corner. He would recognize her voice anywhere.

"Aslan!" She cried out louder now. "Stop! Make them stop!" She was screaming.

He jumped into action, removing his sword the from its sheath, darting around the corner. Lucy was slumped against against the wall, tears trickling down her pale cheeks. No one else was there.

"Peter!" she cried again. Waving her arms frantically in front of her, like she was trying to fight some fiend off.

He ran and kneeled down beside her. "Lucy? Lucy, what is amiss?!" He grabbed her arms which only caused her to scream louder.

He heard footsteps and men's shouts. She wouldn't look him in the eye. _This isn't going to look good. _

The first man, rounded the corner and took in the sight of Lucy on the ground, crying and screaming with Leif restraining her. It was Sir Merrick.

He turned to shout to the approaching men. "Back to your posts. All is well."

He blocked their line of vision. The knights and guards looked doubtful. Their Queen was screaming. They had already failed to protect her.

"Please," Sir Merrick said. "Trust me."

The men nodded their assent and left their brother in arms. Merrick had the collar of Leif's tunic in his hand in an instant ripping him away from the Queen. "It was you?!" he barked. "You assisted in the kidnapping?!"

All Leif could do was shake his head.

"Peter!" Lucy sobbed.

Merrick dropped the lad. "Lucy, my sweet girl, whatever is wrong?" He knelt beside her, anguish in his voice. She only sobbed, breaking her friends' hearts. "Aslan, make it stop."

Suddenly, the queen turned to the men. "Merrick? Leif? What happened? I… I…" She collapsed unconscious.

"I found her in this hysteria," Leif said, rising from the ground, praying Merrick wouldn't knock him unconscious as well. "Has she been attacked again?"

Merrick swooped Lucy up in his arms, her head falling limp. He gazed at Leif, seeming to determine whether or not he was telling the truth. Then he shook his head. "She's been drugged with Allomentia leaves. Possibly hallucinating."

"How?"

"I know not. I have never seen a case this severe. Which means…"

"Dark magic?"

Merrick nodded. "Dark magic."

"Leif!" Liam came running around the corner. "The children-" He stopped talking, taking in the sight of Lucy in Sir Merrick's arms. "What happened? Was it Lord Greco?"

Merrick shrugged. It was a possibility. The man was still on the loose.

"What about the children?!" Leif pressed.

"I can't find them anywhere. Amira and Markus. I have searched for hours!"

Leif paled.

"The children?" Merrick inquired. "I saw them in the stables with Prince Damien two hours ago."

Liam shook his head. "You must be mistaken. Damien said he hadn't seen them, and he knew I was worried."

"Did I hear my name?" Damien asked, walking up to them. He paled visibly at the sight of Lucy's limp form.

"Long story," Leif said. "Damien were you-"

"We can't find Amira or Markus," Merrick interrupted. "Have you seen them?"

Damien shook his head. "I am afraid not. I have been in my chambers most afternoon, catching up on sleep."

The group said nothing.

"Well," Damien continued. "I believe I shall see if I can track down Lord Greco. Keep me updated on the children. I am sure they will turn up." He walked away.

Still the party remained silent. Finally Merrick said, "I shall put the Queen in her chambers. Liam, see if you can find out how the Queen was drugged while searching for Amira and Markus. Leif…"

He turned to the knight. "Follow Damien."

Leif nodded. Damien hadn't even asked about Lucy. He was certain his friend, the Prince of Telmar, was keeping secrets once more. The question was what were they?

"Aslan!" Edmund cried out as the fiery hot poker branded his skin. His body lurched on the table, the shackles restraining any abundance of movement. Every time he passed out from pain Raniero would order the guards to pour water on him, waking him up, to face the next round of torture. His body yearned for rest.

_No, _Edmund thought. _My body yearns for death._

He screamed yet again. The pain unbearable. He felt himself begin to black out again. Then, he felt nothing. Images began to appear before his eyes. At first blurry. Then, crystal clear.

He was in the Beaver's cabin. Somehow he knew it was the day his whole family had first arrived in Narnia. The four children were sitting down to a meal. It was as if Edmund was hovering over the scene. He could see the Beavers, Peter, Susan, Lucy, and himself, yet they could not see him. He heard Mr. Beaver say the Great Lion's name and a mysterious horror consumed him.

Suddenly, he was near the Great River, with Jadis, the White Witch. The fox was before them. She raised her wand to strike the clever animal, but Edmund heard himself stop her. "Wait! No, Don't!" Beaver said something about The Stone Table, and that Aslan had an army there."

The witch looked down to Edmund. "An army? Thank you, Edmund. I'm glad this creature got to see some honesty... before he dies!" She turned the fox into stone. Despair filled him. He closed his eyes, unable to bring himself to look at the fox.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan."

Edmund opened his eyes to see the battle camp. The White Witch was speaking to the Great Lion. Lucy, Peter, and Susan appeared both petrified and infuriated. There were low growls among every animal present. Edmund only felt cold.

"His offense was not against you."

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia has been built?"

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch," Aslan roared. "I was there when it was written"

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property."

The scene once again changed. But it was to one Edmund had never seen before, yet he knew it all the same. He feared this more than anything else. "No," he whispered. "Please no."

A great crowd of people were standing all around the Stone Table and though the pale moon was shining, many of them carried torches which burned with red flames and black smoke. Ogres, wolves, and bull-headed men screamed into the night sky. This time however, Edmund was not hovering above them. He was one of them.

All those who were on the Witch's side were there. And right in the middle, standing by the table, was the Witch herself. The screams of the beasts went on and on, chanting something terrible, and Edmund himself was drawn in by it. It seemed so natural to him. As though, this is who he was born to be.

Then terror struck him, as the Lion paced towards the Table. There was silence. The Witch gave a fierce, wild laugh. "The fool has come. Bind Him fast!" The hags darted toward Aslan, and Edmund found himself with them, tying the beautiful Creature to the stone table. The magnificent creature did not resist. Edmund cheered and shouted with the dwarves and apes, as they dragged Him towards the Stone Table. Still the Lion made no noise.

"Stop!" shrieked the Witch. "Let Him first be shaved." More laughter left Edmund's traitorous lips. Oh how the Great Lion looked so small and different without His mane. "Muzzle Him!' The monsters did as she bid, and the whole crowd was kicking Him. Hitting Him. Spitting on Him.

Finally, Edmund helped the beasts tie Aslan to the Table with more cords. When they were finished, a hush fell on the crowd. The Witch looked right at Edmund. "Come, Son of Adam. Bring the knife."

Edmund froze. He looked down to his hands and there was the abominable weapon. It was made of stone, not steel, and it was a strange, evil shape.

Ever so slowly, Edmund came to the center of the Table. The Lion stared at Him with those magnificent blue eyes. The Witch peered down at him with a look of victory. "Do it Edmund," she whispered. "Kill the Great Lion."

He raised the knife. Aslan looked up to the sky, silent, looking neither angry nor afraid. Edmund plunged the knife into the Great Lion.

"No!" Ed heard himself scream. "No!" He looked around. He was still at the Stone Table, yet everyone and everything was frozen in time. There was still the White Witch. The monsters were still looking on eagerly. The Lion was still on the table with a dagger deep in his side. Edmund saw himself standing over the Lion in victory. He felt dead inside.

"Edmund."

He turned. Walking toward him was Aslan, King of Beasts, son of the Emperor Over the Sea, King of Narnia. Yet, He was also still on the table, motionless.

"Oh Aslan!" Edmund wept falling to his knees. An unimaginable emotion of agony and despair consumed him. The tears he cried were from his soul. They poured out of him like life itself, creating a river of guilt, grief, anguish. "It should have been me!" He screamed into the air. "It should have been me!"

"Yes." The King of Kings agreed. "It should have been you, My son."

"Why then?!" Edmund cried, stumbling to his feet, though the torment in his heart was so great it threatened to send him back to his knees, "Why did You take my place?"

"Because I love you, Edmund."

The lowly Narnian King collapsed at those words, pounding his fists against the hard earth. He was a filthy rag bowing before the Lord of All.

"It is a gift, Edmund Pevensie. One you may choose to either take or leave"

Edmund peered up at Aslan, from the ground.

"I shall not lie to you, Son of Adam. You deserve to suffer the consequences of your betrayal, for you not only betrayed your brother and sisters, but You have betrayed me," He purred. "But so have all, in this realm."

The Lion took a step closer. "Accept this gift, Edmund. I am the Great Redeemer. It is why I took your spot on that table," His deep voice was full of love. "You will never deserve the peace and assurance I am offering you, yet I choose to offer it to you all the same."

"My story did not end on that table, Edmund. If you take the Gift I present you, your story can begin at last." The Lion blew away Edmund's tears with His breath. "Once again, it is your choice, Son of Adam."

Edmund, turned to face the Stone Table. It should have been him, and he could never make up for that. He deserved Aslan's wrath yet here He was, offering a boy from Finchley everlasting peace and hope. He turned to the Great Lion. "I accept the Gift."

**JOHN 3:16 For God so loved** **the world that he gave his one and only Son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life. **

**-So trying not to cry here. What Aslan did is such a beautiful representation of what Jesus did for us. Ugh! I serve a great God. Ok, anyways... sorry about that... Phew. I'm fine. Really.**

**Please, please, please review. What the heck is Damien doing? Where did the children go? What will Susan do about Lance? Who drugged Lucy and how? What will happen when the Telmarines learn Peter is no longer High King? Please let me know what you think about all of this character development, and conspiracies. Oh man, is it good to back. Since these chapters are so incredibly long I will do by best to try and update within the month this time. Thank you so much for reading. God bless!**


End file.
